The Wolf of Erebor
by LJ Morningstar
Summary: When Lyanna does the unthinkable, she ends up being thrown into an Unexpected Adventure.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Wolf of Erebor. **_

"Why don't you do the world a favour & just kill yourself?"

Internally I reeled back, pain ripping through me, but my features betrayed none of this, instead I told my boss to go fuck himself & carried on with my tasks. Working in retail sucked, I HATED it, and it was made that much worse by the constant jibes, no verbal abuse I was subjected to by certain members of my department. The day dragged, finally my boss finished his shift & left without a word of goodbye or even an apology, though I wasn't expecting one, some hours later my shift also ended & as I unlocked my bike, a few tears slipped unbidden down my cheeks & I thanked the lateness of my shift as I cycled home, only the moon was witness to my tears. Letting myself into my apartment, I locked & bolted the door, trying to ignore the small space & how bare it was, after a quick shower I changed into a tank top & shorts before falling into bed not even bothering to stop the flow of tears, I hated this life and those that tormented me and as the pain grew I could only watch from a distance as my hand reached out to my bedside table and the box of pills that rested there. As I settled down into my pillows, my thoughts turned to The Hobbit & how I felt when I saw Thorin…..He was Beautiful, even if he was a little short….Smiling I drifted off into nothingness as the pills took effect, the deep magnetic blue of Thorin's eyes was the last thing I saw…..


	2. Chapter 2

"Is she dead?"

Kili peered over his brother's shoulder as Fili crouched down & gently shook the woman's shoulder, "My Lady", Kili could see that she was breathing, see the pulse in her throat, but she was pale, worryingly so, her hair was an unusual shade of red that spilled over the ground underneath the tree she was lying under, almost like she was lying in a pool of liquid fire, Kili felt heat rise in his face when he took in her clothing, or lack of that did nothing to hide the Woman's lush curves. He shifted, the whine that came out of his mouth attracting his brother's attention from trying to rouse the unconscious woman. "Here", Fili tossed his bags to his younger brother as he gently lifted the woman off of the ground, his own face flushing as he tried to keep his eyes from all of the skin that was on show, "Uncle won't like this Fili" Kili hoisted his brother's pack higher on his shoulder, "We can't leave her here, Balin & Oin will be at the meeting, they'll know what to do, Uncle will understand" Fili started forwards, his grip on the woman unwavering, Kili sighed, already picturing Thorin's reaction when he discovered his nephews had, not only brought a stranger into their business but a woman at that, he groaned. A short time later, Fili & Kili found themselves outside the Hobbit hole, Kili knocked on the green door & a few moments later the door was opened by a small & really quite flustered man, "Fili" he inclined his head "Kili" he bowed "At your service" "You must be Mr Boggins" had his arms not been full of unconscious woman, Fili would have smacked his younger brother upside the head, as it was he just sighed & took in the Hobbit's flushed face, now a shade darker at the mispronunciation of his name.

"Nope…." The Hobbit made to close the door just as his eyes landed on the Woman in Fili's arms "What have you done" the Hobbit demanded shooting accusatory glares at the two brothers, "Nothing Master Hobbit" Fili answered, "My Brother and I were journeying to this meeting with our Kin when we came across the lady here, we couldn't leave her, on my Honour, I would NOT have left her" Fili's arms tightened around the woman as he glared at the Hobbit, Kili stared & despite Fili being golden haired & a few hundred years younger than Thorin, Fili bore a rather striking resemblance to their Uncle at that point. The Hobbit, although still very red in the face, allowed them to step into his home "Master Hobbit, would you be so kind as to Fetch Balin so that we can help the Lady" Fili showed no signs of wanting to let the Woman go, indeed when the Hobbit returned with both Balin and Dwalin, Fili was hard pressed to lay the Woman down onto Bilbo's dining room table so that Balin could examine her. Between Balin finally convincing Fili to lay the Woman down on the table & Dawlin's blustering over her strange clothes, the Hobbit's doorbell rang again & upon the Hobbit opening the door, Ori, Dori, Nori, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Oin & Gloin all fell through & landed in a rather painful pile followed by Gandalf bending down & smiling happily. Once all the Dwarves were inside the Hobbit hole, Gandalf's smile disappeared however once he saw the prone woman on the table, scattering all of the Dwarves before him, Gandalf strode to the Woman, somehow managing to drag Oin along with him. After bellowing at all the Dwarves to give him & Oin some room as they'd all crowded round the table, only Fili & Kili were allowed to remain, Fili sitting down with the Woman's small hand in his, Kili's hand upon his shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

Someone was talking to me

Someone was also holding my hand.

Trying to fight through the fuzziness in my head, I forced my eyes open & almost vomited at the bright lights, gasping, I forced the bile back and then took in my surroundings once my eyes had focused: I was, apparently lying on someone's dining table in what was DEFINATLY not my shabby little apartment, groaning, I turned my head to the right & nearly screamed, instead what came out was more like a squeak & I felt my face flush as I stared into the Azure eyes of none other than Fili DurinSon. Flicking my eyes up, I then looked into the eyes of his younger brother Kili who beamed at me, his dark eyes sparkling. Then I looked down & I heaved, my arms were bare: all of my tattoos were gone, gritting my teeth I forced my stomach into compliance, I would NOT vomit on Fili & Kili's boots.

What the HELL was going on…..Then I remembered the pills & I couldn't stop the broken sob that came out of my throat, Fili's hand immediately tightened on mine & I gripped back with everything I had, most unwilling to turn my gaze from the Crown Princes of Erebor, I looked to my left & saw Gandalf & Oin smiling down at me. "Fili, Kili, Oin, give me a moment with the Lady Lyanna if you please" his tone brokered no disagreement, Fili gave my hand a tight squeeze & grinned at me before getting up, Kili went a step farther & quickly kissed me on the forehead, giving me a shy smile as his brother playfully shoved him as they left, Oin was more reserved, giving my shoulder a gentle pat before following Fili & Kili. Sighing I turned fully to Gandalf looking for an answer, I knew WHERE I was I just didn't understand the HOWS of it, sighing deeply Gandalf sat down next to me & I just KNEW that Gandalf KNEW what I had done & the shame of my weakness made me cringe. "My Dear Lyanna, what ever will I do with you?" "How Gandalf" I asked, "How is it even possible" "One day my Dear we will sit & talk of such things for you WILL have a choice to make, for now all that I can tell you is that you've been brought back, The Line of Durin MUST be allowed to endure the Crown Princes & indeed Thorin himself MUST live"

I gaped at the Wizard, Fili & Kili were one thing, but THORIN?

Something then occurred to me, something that sent icy chills down my spine, "Gandalf am I….Do I still…" I floundered, not really knowing how to phrase what it was I was trying to say. "Yes Dear Lyanna, your….ah….abilities are still fully intact" Gandalf replied. I couldn't help the sigh of relief that escaped, if I was now in charge of making sure Fili, Kili AND Thorin survived what was to come, I'd need every advantage I could get. I shuddered at the thought of Azog, the idea of even being near him making my skin crawl. "Do I have to tell…them" them being the Dwarves I was now in charge of so to speak "It would be wise" Gandalf's eyes were twinkling as he said this & weather he meant about what had brought me here or about my Abilities was anyone's guess. I felt so tired, Gandalf clearly saw this as he was gone in a rustle of grey robes & then returned with both Fili & Kili, disappearing again with a parting wink & I felt myself flush. "My Lady" Fili approached me & took my hand again "are you well now?" bowing my head I smiled shyly at them "I owe you my thanks for saving me, although I feel I must apologise for my state of undress for I am unsure how I ended up here" "Can you stand?" Kili asked and I nodded, my face heating further when I saw both Fili & Kili's gazes travel up my legs as I slid to the side of the table, my legs which embarrassingly gave out as soon as I tried to stand, Kili moved like a whip, grabbing me before I could hit the floor & easily swinging me up into his arms. "Gandalf said that you would like to rest so we've been ordered to take you to Master Bilbo's spare bedroom so you may recover" Kili shot me a grin sparkling of mischief & I couldn't help but giggle.

Moments later I was safely tucked into a cosy bed, Fili fussing somewhat, "Your Highnesses, I thank you again for your rescue of me & for the care, please extend my thanks to Oin again" I said shyly, praying I'd addressed them correctly. "Fili & Kili at your service" they both replied, both sporting identical grins that just spoke of mischief & trouble "Just Fili & Kili will do Lady Lyanna, rest now & do not fear for we shall not be far from you" Winking Fili shoved his brother out of the room & for the first time in a long time, I was…happy.

"Oooo...d'hear that lads, he says we'll blunt the knives"

Smiling as I opened my eyes, I rolled over & swung my legs out of the bed more than happy to find that my legs were now cooperating, walking down the hall I stopped just as a plate went whooshing past my head, giggling I listened as I heard Kili sing:

_"__Blunt the knives bend the forks"_

_"__Smash the bottles & burn the corks" _Fili joined in

_"__Chip the glasses & crack the plates_

_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!_

_Cut the cloth & tread on the fat_

_Leave the bones on the bedroom mat_

_Pour the milk on the pantry floor_

_Splash the wine on every door_

_Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl_

_Pound them up with a thumping pole_

_When you've finished, if any are whole_

_Send them down the hall to roll…._

_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!"_

Still giggling and wiping a few tears away, I made it to the kitchen in time to see Bilbo's dumbstruck expression in that all of his precious crockery was neatly stacked on the table, hearing my giggles from where he & Kili were, Fili looked up & beamed at me, dodging a still huffing Bilbo to sneak his arm around my waist & pulling me into a tight hug & for the first time I wasn't cursing the fact I was so short, I was barely a few scant inches taller than Fili. Kili was making his way towards us when a knock sounded on the door & in the hushed silence, Gandalf whispered "He is here". I swallowed, my throat suddenly felt very dry, I supressed a shiver as Gandalf went to open the door but when Thorin walked through the door I felt like I had just been punched in the gut: That Thorin was gorgeous was an understatement, for a Dwarf, he was massive, easily the tallest in the room & as he removed his cloak the broad shoulders that were revealed made something inside of me burn something that burned even hotter when Thorin spoke "Gandalf I thought you said this place would be easy to find, I lost my way twice, I wouldn't have found it at all had it not been for that mark on the door" I bit my lip to stop myself groaning at that voice, was it not enough that Thorin was Gorgeous, did his voice have to sound so appealing? "Mark?" "There is no mark on that door, it was freshly painted a week ago" Bilbo was bent over examining his front door as Gandalf strode forward "My dear Bilbo, there is a mark I put it there myself, now let me introduce the leader of our Company, Thorin Oakenshield"

"So this is the Hobbit, tell me Master Baggins have you done much fighting?" Thorin circled Bilbo like a Lion stalking its prey "Axe or Sword?" "Well I do have some skill at conkers if you must know but I fail to see why that's relevant" Bilbo replied flippantly. "Thought as much, he looks more like a grocer than a burglar" Thorin finished, smirking & I couldn't help but snort in amusement, Thorin apparently caught it amid the laughter of the other Dwarves for I suddenly felt Thorin's gaze land on me & I flushed as his eyes bored into mine, I felt that flush deepen when Thorin's eyes slid down my body & I felt the weight of his gaze like a caress….I was Royally screwed. I wasn't stupid, I knew what my body was screaming at me to do & I locked my muscles together, refusing to give in to the instinct to jump on Thorin, trying to get some much needed moisture into my mouth, I swallowed again as Gandalf beckoned me forwards, Thorin's eyes never leaving me for a second, I now felt the gazes of the entire company, refusing to show any weakness even in my nightclothes, I strode forwards & dipped into a hopefully elegant curtsey once I was in front of Thorin. "Thorin, may I introduce the Lady Lyanna, your Nephews came to her aid earlier today whilst travelling here" I looked up as Gandalf finished speaking & if anything, I had to give Thorin credit, aside from the initial look, Thorin's eyes stayed on my face, despite just how much skin I was showing. Before Thorin could say anything, Gandalf called everyone into the dining room, breaking Thorin's gaze with me as he turned away, I could have wept when before my legs could give out again, Fili & Kili were there holding me up, Kili rubbing calming circles into the small of my back, "Sorry about Uncle Thorin, he can be a bit…well" Fili didn't have to finish as I just nodded in understanding, I shuddered to think what would have happened had I been at full strength, Kili gently tugged me forwards as Bilbo came out of the dining room & headed into his pantry.

As I entered the Dining room with Fili & Kili, I saw that Thorin was sat at the head of the table with Gandalf sat to his left & I silently cursed as I saw that I would have to sit next to Thorin, Fili shot me a sympathetic smirk before joining his brother at the end of the table. "What news from Ered Luin, did they all come?" Balin asked, "Aye, envoys from all Seven Kingdoms" Thorin replied "What of the Dwarves in the Iron Hills, is Dain with us" Dwalin asked, Thorin hesitated before replying as if to brace himself "They will not come, they say this quest is ours & ours alone" Thorin took his Company's silence to start digging into the bowl of soup & the fresh rolls Bilbo had brought in, "Bilbo, let us have a little more light" Gandalf said, obviously trying to keep the meeting moving along, "Far to the East, over ranges & rivers, beyond woodlands & wastelands, lies a single solitary peak" Gandalf spread a map in front of himself & Thorin as Bilbo came back in with the candle in his grasp "The Lonely Mountain" Bilbo read leaning over Thorin's shoulder "Aye, Oin has read the Portents & the portents say it is time" Gloin responded, "Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain as it was foretold: When the birds of yore return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end" Oin confirmed.

"Beast?" Bilbo stuttered.

"Well that would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible, chiefest & greatest calamity of our age, airborne fire breather, teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks, extremely fond of precious metals" Bofur answered a sly smile on his lips, " Yes I know what a Dragon is thank you" Bilbo replied curtly, seemingly displeased as to the direction of the conversation. "I'm not afraid, I'm up for it, I'll give him a taste of Dwarvish iron right up his jacksie!" Ori said rising to his feet to shake his fist in the air, only to be roughly pulled back down into his seat by Dori with a hissed "Sit down!" "The task will be difficult enough with an army behind us, but we number just thirteen & not thirteen of the best nor brightest" Balin said sighing as chaos broke out. "What did he say" Oin demanded, holding his hearing trumpet up "We may be few in number, but we're fighters, all of us to the last Dwarf" Fili yelled "And you forget, we have a Wizard in our company, Gandalf will have killed hundreds of Dragons in his time" Kili agreed happily looking at Gandalf with shining eyes. I couldn't help but snort then try & cover it with a sudden coughing fit, Thorin ever perceptive Dwarf he is, looked at me one eyebrow raised in question & I just shook my head whilst Gandalf choked on his pipe smoke & tried to find a way to avoid Dori's questions, I put my hand over my mouth to hide my smirk & Thorin's eyes sparkled with humour before he turned back to face the company as he stood.

**_"_****_SHAZARA!"_**

Silence immediately followed Thorin's bellow "If we have read these signs, do you not think others will have read them too, rumours have begun to spread, the Dragon Smaug has not been seen for 60 years, eyes look east to the Mountain, assessing, wondering, and weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected, do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor?

**_Du Bekar! Du Bekar!"_**

Thorin looked pleased with the effect his speech seemed to have, "You forget, the front gate is sealed, there is no way into the Mountain" Balin interrupted, ever the voice of reason, "That my dear Balin is not entirely true" Gandalf responded, suddenly producing a Dwarven key, "How came you by this?" Thorin asked, the shock clear on his face, "It was given to me by your father, by Thrain, for safekeeping. It is yours now" Gandalf answered handing the key to Thorin. "If there is a key, there must be a door" Fili stated, nodding, Gandalf pointed to the map "These runes speak of a hidden passage to the lower halls" "There's another way in!" Kili's eyes were shining. "Well if we can find it, Dwarf doors are invisible when closed, the answer lies hidden somewhere in this map & I do not have the skill to find it, but there are others in Middle Earth who can. The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth & no small amount of courage, but if we are careful & clever I believe that it can be done" Gandalf sat back in his chair, nodding as if agreeing with himself, "That's why we need a Burglar" Ori said hopefully, "Hm a good one too, an expert I'd imagine" Bilbo said, "And are you?" Gloin asked, "Am I what?" Bilbo asked back frowning. "He said he was an expert" Oin cheered, having completely misheard the conversation, "M-me? No, no, no, no, no, I'm no burglar, I've never stolen a thing in my life" Bilbo stuttered, "I have to agree with Mister Baggins, he's hardly burglar material" Balin commented whilst Bilbo nodded in agreement.

"Aye the wild is no place for gentlefolk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves" Dwalin looked at Bilbo before I felt his gaze land on me & I glared at him barely keeping myself from growling at him, I concentrated on breathing slowly as the Dwarves all broke out into an argument over the situation, I looked at Gandalf as he rose from his chair a shadow falling over the entire company "Enough! If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is" Gandalf sat back down with a huff & then continued "Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet, in fact they can pass unseen by most if they choose, and whilst the dragon is accustomed to the smell of Dwarf, the scent of Hobbit is all but unknown to him, which gives us a distinct advantage. You asked me to find the fourteenth member of this company & I have chosen Mr Baggins, you must trust me on this" Thorin looked at Gandalf for a while before inclining his head "Very well, we'll do this your way, Balin give him the contract", ignoring Bilbo's spluttered protests, Thorin then turned to me & guessing what he was about to say I spoke, "Thorin I have no claim to your treasure, your home nor do I even desire any, I will tell you why I am here, but for now you must trust that I am here to help you take back your home, if you cannot find it in your heart to trust me, then trust Gandalf", Thorin stared appraising me as he took the contract from Balin & roughly passed it to Bilbo, not taking his eyes from me for a second. "It's just the usual summary of out of pocket expenses, time required, remuneration, funeral arrangements, so forth" Balin said smiling kindly at Bilbo, "Funeral arrangements?!" Bilbo squeaked, Thorin, completely ignoring Bilbo, leaned towards Gandalf & muttered something to him, Gandalf quickly agreeing with whatever it was.

"Terms: Cash on delivery, up to but not exceeding one fourteenth of total profit, if any, present company shall not be liable for injuries inflicted by or sustained as a consequence thereof including but not limited to lacerations….evisceration….incineration?!" Bilbo read, his voice incredulous, "Oh aye, he'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye" Bofur commented casually lighting his pipe while Bilbo gaped at him, face pale, "You all right laddie" Balin asked gently "Uh…..feel a bit faint" Bilbo replied bending over & I wondered if I should run for a bucket "Think furnace with wings…Flash of light, searing pain then poof! You're nothing more than a pile of ash" Bofur said cheerfully puffing away on his pipe.

Standing up, Bilbo took a deep breath….then promptly fell to the floor in a dead faint. Sighing deeply I stood up, "Honestly Bofur, you just HAD to tease Bilbo" shaking my head I turned to Dori "Master Dori could you please go and fetch a cup of that chamomile tea, I've got a feeling that Bilbo would be most appreciative when he awakens….And Bofur? Come help with this, it is your mess so you can help clean it up" Dori & Bofur both looked at Thorin as if waiting for approval, a single nod had both Dwarves doing as bid, Bofur helping to move Bilbo with Gandalf's help & Dori leaving to get the tea, the rest of the Dwarves getting up & disappearing through the hallway, leaving just Balin, Thorin & I. "It appears we have lost our burglar, probably for the best, after all, what are we? Merchants, Miners, Tinkers, Toy makers, hardly the stuff of legend" Balin sighed "There are a few warriors amongst us" Thorin said smiling at Balin, "Old warriors" Balin conceded. "I will take each & every one of these Dwarves over an army from the Iron Hills, for when I called upon them, they came. Loyalty, Honour, A willing Heart, I can ask no more than that" Thorin said. "You don't have to do this, you have a choice Thorin, you've done honourably by our people, you have built a new life for us in the Blue Mountains, a life of peace & plenty, a life that is worth more than all the Gold in Erebor" Balin swore, "From my Grandfather to my Father, this has come to me, they dreamt of the day where the Dwarves of Erebor would reclaim their homeland, there is no choice, Balin, not for me" Thorin replied. "Then we are with you laddie, we will see it done" Balin stood, gave me a gentle smile then turned in search of the rest of the company, after giving me another unreadable look, Thorin rose & followed Balin, sighing I also stood & quietly followed the low hum of conversation to Bilbo's living room, Thorin was leaning next to the fireplace, pipe in one hand, the rest of the company (save Bilbo & Gandalf) were clustered about the room, suddenly Thorin began to sing:

_"__Far over, the Misty Mountains cold_

_To Dungeons Deep and caverns old_

_We must away ere break of day_

_To find our long forgotten gold_

_The pines were roaring_

_On the height_

_The winds were moaning in the night_

_The fire was red_

_It flaming spread_

_The trees like torches_

_Blazed with light"_

I shivered, Thorin's voice felt like it had sunk its way right into my bones, I could have happily drowned in it. A lone tear slipped down my cheek as I thought of all what Thorin had thus far gone through, turning away I didn't notice Thorin look up at me as I left the room, wearily I walked back to Bilbo's spare bedroom & flopped onto the bed praying that sleep would find me as I knew that Thorin would be up at the crack of dawn & I couldn't help the groan of misery that escaped, a morning person I was not, thumping the pillow I tried to get comfortable yet all I did was toss from side to side in the big bed until I heard someone knock gently on the door "Come in" I called softly & Fili entered with Kili behind him looking embarrassed "My Lady, due to the somewhat cramped conditions my Brother & I were wondering if we could rest here with you tonight, if it is agreeable with you of course" Fili's cheeks were a dark red as he looked at me "That and Dwalin snores like a wounded boar" Kili added mulishly, trying to ignore my own flushed face I nodded "You may, however please do not get into bed wearing all of…..that" I said gesturing at all the various weapons they had hanging on them. Lying down on my side, I watched as Fili & Kili both divested themselves of their weapons, kicked off their boots & tugged off most of their layers until they were clad just in a pair of thin under trousers before they slipped either side of me, trying to refrain from making a comment about the situation, I instead bid them both goodnight & closed my eyes. I was half asleep when I felt Fili snake his arm around me & pull me onto his chest before Kili curled up behind me, carelessly throwing his arm over me, smiling I shut my eyes, relishing in the warmth & security I felt.

Of course it just HAD to be Thorin that barged into my room what seemed like a few hours later, it was the door banging off the wall that woke me & blearily I raised my head from Fili's chest & met the irate gaze of Thorin Oakenshield who stood in the doorway, arms folded & I realised the compromising position I was now in as Thorin's gaze took in the discarded piles of clothes & weapons on the floor & then landed back on me. Trying to ignore the solid ridges of muscles in Fili's chest, I nudged him in the side, only for him to grab hold of my arm & then pin me to his side, huffing I looked back at Thorin who was now leaning on the doorframe, one of his eyebrows raised as he smirked at me. Growling under my breath, I considered my options: obviously biting was out the equation as was trying to squirm my way out of the grip Fili & Kili had on me, gritting my teeth, I pinched Fili's hip making him yelp & seconds later I was sitting, somewhat confused on the floor next to the bed, my backside smarting from where Kili, apparently had thrown me. I glared at the bed as Fili & Kili both sat up both still half asleep, with twin expressions of confusion as to why I was on the floor & not in the bed with them, wincing as I stood up, I turned when I heard muffled laughter: Thorin's shoulders were shaking with mirth as he snickered at me & I couldn't help but smile at him, completely taken in by the way his eyes sparkled "You tell anyone about this & there'll be consequences Thorin Oakenshield" I warned him, Thorin just grinned at me before he turned back into the hallway, closing the door as he went, trusting that Fili, Kili & I were truly awake now. Even through the wood I could hear Thorin laughing, turning around I forced a glare upon my face as I took in the now sheepish expressions of Fili & Kili, Kili especially "This is the thanks I get for allowing you a proper nights rest?" I folded my arms, trying my best not to melt at the look on Kili's face or that his unruly brown hair was sticking up all over the place, "I suggest you two get ready before Thorin marches back in here, otherwise we'll be starting the Quest in our nightclothes"

With that, Fili & Kili shuffled out of the room, clearly intent on having a wash before they left, sighing I began to sort through all the clothes on the floor, folding them neatly before remaking the bed, by then Fili & Kili had reappeared & I had to blink several times before what Fili was saying penetrated my brain: All of the braids Fili had in his hair the previous night were now hanging loose, his golden hair still damp, he grinned at me & I rolled my eyes at him before I made my own way into the bathroom, pleased to see that Fili & Kili hadn't used all the hot water, I washed quickly, making sure to rinse my hair, wrapping myself into a towel it was only then that I realised I had no clean clothes & that I would have to leave the bathroom clad only in a towel that came to mid-thigh.

Shifting from foot to foot, I cracked the bathroom door open & peered out, from what I could tell most of, if not all of the Dwarves were either in the dining room or outside, as quietly as I could I slipped back to my room & shut the door with a sigh of relief….Only to turn around when I heard twin coughs of embarrassment: Fili was sat on a low stool while Kili sat behind him on the bed, clearly rebraiding Fili's hair, both of them stared at me dumbstruck, I felt my face flush with mortification, not only for walking in on what was clearly an intimate moment between them, but that I was pretty much naked, no sooner had the thought of Thorin walking in passed through my mind, than as if he had been summoned by my thoughts, he opened the door & walked in carrying a small bundle in his arms, only to stop dead his mouth falling open in shock when he saw me. I wanted nothing more than to sink to the ground & for said ground to swallow me whole, as it was I didn't dare move for fear of the towel slipping, instead I refused to look away as Thorin's face flushed & his pupils dilated, my breathing picked up in response, I shifted, "What do you want Thorin?" it was too early to be dealing with this nonsense I decided, especially when I hadn't even had breakfast yet, at that my stomach growled & I groaned in misery, only to hear Fili & Kili chuckle in the silence. Thorin let out an elegant snort, the spell seemingly broken for now, "Gandalf sent me to give you this, don't ask me how he got it all, Wizards" Thorin shook his head, partly in disbelief and partly to regain his equilibrium, with an appraising glance, Thorin handed me the bundle & quickly left & I leaned back against the wall, willing my heart to stop racing, at this rate I'd end up jumping Thorin before we even left the Shire.

Opening my eyes, I noticed both Fili & Kili were smirking at me, "Not one word out of the pair of you" I said as Kili grinned at me "lest I find a pair of shears and cut your hair off" "You wouldn't!" Fili said & I snorted at the looks of horror on their faces, "I suggest the pair of you think long & hard before trying any of your mischief on me lest you wake up one morning with a similar haircut to Master Dwalin". Threats delivered, I sat down on the bed & unwrapped the bundle, inside were travelling clothes, a soft pair of black boots, undergarments (which I blushed deeply at) and for some strange reason, cloths. Turning to Fili & Kili, I again glared at them "Close your eyes the pair of you, and Mahal help you if I catch either of you peeking" satisfied that they had both covered their eyes, I quickly shimmied into the clothes, blushing again at the underclothes, for although they fit perfectly, they enhanced my already ample curves, the trousers were black, made of a soft, thick material, the shirt was a deep blue fabric with gold detailing that shimmered in the morning light, it was comfortable & fit surprisingly well across the chest, even if I did snort at the choice of colour, a silver jacket came next with a wide black belt that pulled everything in nicely, there was also a cloak that was lined with fur & I narrowed my eyes at it, just WHAT was Gandalf playing at by giving me clothes so similar to Thorin's?

Satisfied that I was now decent, I let Fili & Kili uncover their eyes as I carefully rolled the cloak up into the pack "You look lovely Lyanna" Fili said and I blushed, "You're not used to compliments are you, why is that?" Kili asked tying off the final braid in his Brother's hair, I sighed, all humour gone as I tried to find the words to tell them, shame was bitter on my tongue, "I will tell you why, but perhaps it is a tale best saved for when we make camp, for I feel that everyone has the right to know….Thorin especially" "You're not an Elf are you?" Kili asked me quietly & I snorted, "No Kili I am not an Elf, but I'm not exactly human either, I give you my word that I WILL tell you, just please give me time to find the words so that you do not hate me when I do tell you".

Sniffing, I quickly swiped at my eyes & I couldn't help myself as I flinched when Kili knelt in-between my legs, his expression was serious although I could see a trace of fear in his eyes, "I don't care what you are, I can see that you have a good heart, you're funny, you're beautiful & you'll make a good match for my Uncle" I blushed again & Kili grinned at me before he continued "I've never seen Thorin act the way he does around you with anyone, I was beginning to worry that he would never find his One, yet apparently he's just been waiting for you, if you'll allow me & my Brother, we'd like to give you something, a token of our friendship to you" I nodded, too stunned to say anything & Kili's joyful smile made me smile in return, I felt Fili sit behind me & start to comb my hair, I couldn't help but sigh at how good it felt, Fili was so gentle that even as he dealt with the length & thickness of my hair, I didn't feel him pulling at all, during this, Kili remained in-between my legs, his deep brown eyes never leaving my face, I almost never wanted this to end, but moments later it did. Standing up, Fili pulled me to my feet as Kili scooted over to his pack & handed me a mirror, the braid containing most of my hair wasn't a surprise, what was however, was a smaller braid at my temple on the right side of my head that now had two beads threaded into it & I was rendered speechless at how beautiful the beads were, I touched them, as tiny as they were, the beads were inscribed with Dwarven Runes, worried I turned to Kili "Is this…?" "No" Kili's shy smile reassured me as he continued "Although this is not a traditional Dwarven Courting Braid, it's intent is the same: any Dwarf you come across will recognise these beads, for one is mine, the other Fili's and as such means that you belong to Durin's Folk and that they have to recognise you as such"

"Thank you" I breathed as I first hugged Kili & then Fili, both sporting pleased grins when I released them, "We should get going if you are ready" Fili sheathed the last of his weapons as Kili slung his quiver & bow over his shoulders, together we left the room and down the corridor where Balin was waiting "There you are, Thorin is getting impatient so I would suggest we move quickly" with that, Balin herded us out the door to where the rest of the company was waiting, already astride their ponies, save for Thorin who just shook his head, "Fili, Kili mount up, Lyanna you will ride with me" Thorin's tone brokered no disagreement, so I gave the Brothers quick parting hugs before walking up to Thorin, he raised his eyebrows at the braid in my hair but he didn't seem angry, in fact he seemed…happy as he easily lifted me onto the pony before sliding on behind me, giving an order in Khuzdul & gently nudging the pony forwards, looking around I saw Gandalf at the rear of the Company before I turned around, quietly stunned at how Beautiful the Shire was in the morning light, it was peaceful in a way & I couldn't help the yawn that escaped, Thorin chuckled clearly amused "You can sleep if you want, this is why you're riding with me & not on your own pony" "That and you won't admit to yourself that Bilbo will sign your contract" I responded and this time I felt more than heard Thorin's chuckle as he pulled me more securely against him, huffing I leaned back, giving into the need for sleep, the swaying motion of the pony wasn't helping either, neither did I feel like admitting that despite his armour & weapons, Thorin was quite comfortable, even if the occasional gust of wind blew strands of his hair into my face. I didn't feel like mentioning to Thorin that I could feel something digging into my lower back & I was pretty sure it wasn't Thorin's belt buckle, taking hold of the reigns in one hand, Thorin lightly tugged on my new Braid before he started to quietly hum, whatever it was had my eyelids sliding shut as I all but melted into him, the vibrations of his quiet laugh the last thing I felt.


	4. Chapter 4

"Wait, WAIT!"

I jerked awake to see that the company had come to a halt, Thorin turning his pony so that I could see Bilbo running as fast as he could to catch up, the contract dangling in his hand, Bilbo stopped in front of Balin & handed the contract to him "I signed it" Bilbo said breathlessly, "Everything appears to be in order, welcome Master Baggins to the Company of Thorin Oakenshield" Balin said smiling down at the Hobbit, "Give him a pony" Thorin commanded, giving his own pony a nudge to start walking "No, no, no, no, that, that won't be necessary, I'm sure I can keep up on foot, I-I've done my fair share of walking holidays, you know I even got so far as Frogmoreton once…arrrrgh" Bilbo yelped as Fili & Kili lifted him with ease onto an empty pony, I laughed at Bilbo's expression & I looked up to see Thorin was trying not to laugh, but his lips curved up as he looked at me, as the Company continued on I heard Oin demanding Nori to pay up & then the clink as moneybags were thrown through the air & I heard Bilbo question Gandalf about it as I dozed back off, only to be jerked awake again as Thorin once more brought his pony to a halt & I heard Bilbo sneeze, I snickered as Bilbo complained about forgetting his handkerchief & insisted that they all had to turn back, Bofur quickly tore a piece of his clothing & tossed it to Bilbo with a merry "Here use this" "Move on" Thorin commanded. "You'll have to manage without pocket-handkerchiefs & a good many other things Bilbo Baggins" I heard Gandalf say "You were born to the rolling hills & little rivers of the Shire, but Home is behind you, the World is ahead" anything further that Gandalf may have said was drowned out by Thorin humming, again I was lulled into sleep "Stupid Dwarf" I thought, even as my fingers curled into the soft fur of Thorin's coat.

Throughout the day's journey, I dozed, The next time I woke, it was Thorin's voice bringing the company to a halt for the night, "Oin, Gloin get a fire going, Fili, Kili look after the ponies" Thorin slid off of his pony & then turned to help me down, which I was grateful for, my legs felt numb & I scowled as I heard Thorin chuckle as I took a few wobbly steps, I was unused to being on a horse for so long, I watched as the Dwarves dispersed to their assigned tasks, soon there was a fire going, Bombur was cooking a stew for the company & I was happily laying down on my bedroll, glad to take the pressure off of my feet, I was trying to keep from catching Thorin's gaze, for he had set up his bedroll on the opposite side of the fire, every time I would meet his gaze, his lips would curve upwards slightly, blushing I looked down only to look back up at Fili & Kili's return from getting the ponies settled for the night, they moved over to me setting their own bedrolls down either side of me as Bombur started handing out bowls of stew to Bofur who then passed them to each member of the company, somewhat unsure I sniffed at it before tentatively putting a spoonful in my mouth, it was good, really good & I eagerly dug in, completely unaware that Thorin was watching me the entire time as he tucked into his own food, for a while there was only the clinking of spoons & bowls, soon enough everybody had finished their meals & I squirmed mortified that I was still hungry, Kili sensing my distress swiped my bowl & walked up to Bombur who happily refilled my bowl, Kili walked back to me grinning, I thanked him as he carefully handed my bowl back & then flopped down on his bedroll.

When I had finished, Kili took my bowl & handed it back to Bofur, Kili then took my hand & I stared at him confused until Gandalf cleared his throat & gave me a look & I knew what was about to happen, I chose to wait until Bofur & Bombur had returned from washing the bowls in a nearby stream, using that time to centre myself, hoping to avoid any emotional outbursts & trying to avoid thinking of just how painful it would be if Thorin sent me away.

Once Everyone was settled, Gandalf cleared his throat & went to speak but Kili beat him to it: "At Bagend, you promised my Brother & I that you would tell us what you are, there shouldn't be any secrets between us, please don't be afraid" there was no lie in Kili's eyes, he really wouldn't turn away from me, grateful I squeezed his hand before letting him go "Kili is right, I did swear to tell him & Fili and the rest of you what I am, though it will not be easy for me to explain so I shall start at the beginning, my parents abandoned me soon after I was born & I was raised by the people that found me they died some years back due to an illness, when I came of age I learned that I wasn't exactly human" balling my hands into fists I continued: "I believe you would call me a Skin-Changer, it took me many years to control the transformation & when I finally did have it under control…There was a lover…He…" I inhaled sharply before continuing "He wasn't kind to me…I ran away…I then went to work for a grocer….He didn't beat me, no his weapon was his words, he would say cruel things to me every day for no other reason than to torment & upset me, I worked with him for nearly 10years before one day…." I felt a few tears escape as I again continued: "Before one day when he said that I should do the world a favour & kill myself…..so I did & I somehow ended up here, even though I have no idea of how or why it happened….If you wish to send me away I will go" I looked up & recoiled at the look of utter fury on Thorin's face, seeing my expression, Thorin tried to calm himself, though his eyes still burned "I am not angry at you Lyanna, nor will I send you away, my anger is at those who have mistreated you, for Dwarves especially, Females are to be cherished, loved, protected & treated with the utmost respect" there were growls of agreement before Thorin spoke once more: "However I must ask that, if you are comfortable, you show us what you are, so that we can better understand you"

I nodded, standing up I turned to Fili & Kili, Kili's eyes were overflowing with tears & Fili had the same murderous rage shining in his eyes as Thorin did "You should go and stand next to Thorin, although I may be small in stature now, it's not so the case when I transform" Fili all but had to drag Kili to Thorin's side as I slowly began undressing, "What are you doing?!" Thorin's indignation was clear & I smiled sadly at him, "Thorin if I were to shift in my clothes, they would be shredded & I would be forced to spend the rest of my journey with you naked" There were a few chuckles as Thorin flushed with embarrassment before he strode over to the ponies & I paused curious to see what he was doing only for him to walk back to me & hand me a spare blanket, "I will not have the eyes of my company looking at what is mine, what is for my eyes alone to see" he whispered in my ear & I shivered as he smirked at me before returning to stand with Fili & Kili. Taking a deep breath as I tied the blanket around me, I slipped out of the last of my clothes, placed them on my bedroll & took several steps back as I willed myself to change, I gasped at the pain of it as my body shifted, there was a noise like fabric tearing, then I was on four paws, looking down at the company with new eyes: To them I must look terrifying, I guessed that I was at least twice the size of a Warg, although my fur was a russet colour, in the light of the moon it looked darker than it was, trying to seem as unthreatening as possible I lowered myself to the ground & waited, though not for long as Thorin, shocked though he was, slowly approached me, I couldn't smell any trace of fear coming from him, if anything he seemed utterly curious as he circled me, Kili came next & he did something that was either exceptionally brave or exceptionally stupid for a Royal: he sank to his knees right in front of my face & gently stroked the fur along my jaw seemingly unconcerned about the vulnerable position he had put himself in, Fili, satisfied that I wasn't going to use his baby Brother as a chew toy, settled comfortably into my side, brought out his pipe & was soon puffing away on it as Kili continued to pet me.

Slowly the tension dissipated as one by one the company moved over to me to run their hands over my fur before moving back to the fire & settling down for the night, feeling the wind pick up, I gently nudged Kili & Fili before I stood up, stretched, then moved so that my back would be to the wind, if Fili & Kili were to sit down next to me, they would be better protected & less likely to catch a chill. I heard Gandalf chuckle as I laid back down & Kili immediately burrowed into my side & I heard Dwalin tut at his youthful behaviour, Fili just snickered, mussed Kili's hair & sat next to him, content with finishing his pipe, what happened next I did not expect: Ori, sweet, shy Ori walked up to me, book & pencils in hand, gave me a smart bow & shyly asked if he could sketch me, had I been in human form I would have blushed. As Ori got himself settled, Thorin walked around me, cast a furtive glance towards the rest of the company, placed his sword on the ground & then sat in between my front paws. I looked over at Balin & unless my eyes were deceiving me, Balin's eyes had a suspicious wetness to them, feeling bold I laid my head in Thorin's lap yet instead of shoving me away, he chuckled & stroked the soft fur around my ears & I sighed, a quick glance showed that Fili had put away his pipe & was now asleep, one of his arms thrown over Kili, who had one hand tangled in my fur as he slept half on me, half on Fili's chest. I was quickly giving into the idea of falling asleep like this: Fili & Kili safely tucked into my side, my head in Thorin's lap, the snores of the rest of the company & Ori's scratching away at his sketch when Thorin started humming again.

The next morning I was woken up by Balin of all people gently patting my shoulder, confused as to why he was grinning at me I raised my head to find Thorin fast asleep, still pretty much in the same position as he had been last night, in sleep, all the harshness that was present on Thorin's face during the day was gone, he looked so peaceful I was quite reluctant to wake him & a quick glance at my side showed that Fili & Kili were still asleep as well. Turning back to Thorin, I nudged him gently with my nose, making sure to keep the tip away from Thorin's bare skin & a few moments later his eyes fluttered open & he stretched, shooting me a sleepy smile as he started to get up, eyes gleaming I turned to Kili & pressed my nose onto the bare skin of his collarbone, the unmanly shriek that Kili let out had Bofur & the rest of the company rolling on the ground as Dwalin roared with laughter, pouting, Kili stomped off into the trees, Fili wiped a few tears from his eyes before grinning at me & racing off after his Brother. Chuckling, Thorin went in the same direction & I took that moment to stand up, stretch & gently grab the small bundle of my clothes before trotting into the bushes to shift back.

I was lying on the ground panting, recovering from the transformation when I heard Thorin calling my name, wincing I managed to wriggle back into my clothes & limp back to the camp, Thorin strode over to me concern on his face, satisfied I wasn't injured in any way, he gave the order for the company to mount up & motioned Fili & Kili forward as he straddled his own pony, suddenly I was lifted up so that I was sitting side saddle, Fili & Kili shooting me twin smiles as I shook my head "You spoil me" Kili just shrugged, quickly lacing his fingers through mine "We want to, is that such a bad thing?" Kili reluctantly let me go so that he could mount his own pony, sighing I laid my head on the soft fur of Thorin's jacket as he chuckled "It seems my Nephews have become quite attached to you, Balin adores you, it seems that were I to send you away, I'd have a mutiny on my hands" he smirked at me "Lucky for you I have no intentions of doing such a thing" I bit my lip & squirmed in the saddle only for Thorin's arm to pull me tight against his body "If you know what's good for you, you'll stop that incessant squirming lest I give you something to squirm about" he growled & I gaped at him as I felt my face grow hot, deciding that the best thing to do would be to keep quiet, I leaned against Thorin as the company trekked through forests, past rivers, days passed like this, I would always ride with Thorin, occasionally he would ask me questions about my past, even more infrequently I asked him questions, he told me of his Sister, Dis who was Fili & Kili's Mom, the love Thorin had for her was clear in his tone & the way he spoke, once Thorin called a halt from the day's journey in the early evening, he would always set up his bedroll close to mine, the company would sit around the fire as Bombur cooked, smoking their pipes, singing songs, telling stories, sometimes, Fili & Kili would get up to mischief, although a single look from Thorin was usually enough to quell them, at least for a while. After another days ride, Thorin again called a halt to the company, by the time the sun had set, a fire was blazing merrily away, Bombur was hovering next to the fire, adding vegetables to a stew, Bofur sat next to him with Bifur, both whittling away, Fili & Kili had returned from getting the ponies settled for the night & Kili flung himself into my lap with little regard, Dwalin tutted at him from where he was sat with Thorin, Balin, Oin & Gloin whilst Dori, Nori & Ori snickered. Gandalf & Bilbo just raised their eyebrows, I knew I shouldn't spoil Kili so, but I really couldn't help it, Fili flopped down onto his bedroll with more care, although he did lean into me.

Suddenly Bofur looked up from his whittling "Lyanna, do you sing?" he asked & I cringed, I looked up from where I'd been combing my fingers through Kili's hair "Yes" I replied, "Although I feel that my songs would not be to your tastes Master Bofur" "Well, we won't know unless you sing" Bofur said quietly, sighing I shot a mock scowl at him before I readjusted myself into a more comfortable position, Kili grumbled slightly when I made him move, but quickly claimed his place back in my lap, staring into the flames, I closed my eyes, mainly to avoid Thorin's gaze, quietly I began to sing:

_"__Dancing bears,  
Painted wings,  
Things I almost remember,  
And a song someone sings,  
Once upon a December.  
Someone holds me safe and warm,  
Horses prance through a silver storm,  
Figures dancing gracefully across my memory_

_Someone holds me safe and warm,  
Horses prance through a silver storm,  
Figures dancing gracefully across my memory._

_Far away,  
Long ago,  
Glowing dim as an ember,  
Things my heart used to know,  
Things it yearns to remember  
And a song someone sings_

_Once upon a December"_

"You sing beautifully" I heard Bofur say & I opened my eyes, everyone was staring at me & I flushed, "I haven't had cause to sing for a good long while Master Dwarf, perhaps in time I'll sing more often"


	5. Chapter 5

The dawn of another day saw the Company travelling through yet another forest, sometimes the rays of sunlight would catch the silver in Thorin's hair & it would turn the silver into a soft blond, Thorin, for the most part was quiet, Bilbo stayed near Gandalf, still unsure about everything, although he did drop back to chat to Bofur when Gandalf went to scout ahead on occasion. The day was uneventful the company sang songs or told stories, Thorin again calling a halt to the company for the day, this time on what appeared to be a massive stone ledge, Fili & Kili gathered all the ponies once everyone had dismounted & saw that they had food & water after the days trek, by the time the sun had set, Bombur was cooking away & most of the Dwarves were sat close to the fire puffing away on their pipes, I however couldn't get over the feeling that we were being watched & I almost parted company with my skin when Ori came up behind me, politely clearing his throat to get my attention. Turning to him, I saw that he was blushing as he held something out to me, when I saw what it was I gasped: the drawing Ori had done of me as a Wolf was beautiful, not only that but it showed Thorin fast asleep with my head in his lap & Fili & Kili curled together at my side "Do you like it?" he asked shyly "It's beautiful Ori, I would be honoured to have a copy of this drawing if you could" & I swiftly hugged him causing the blush on his cheeks to darken but he looked pleased nonetheless as he turned to go & sit besides Dori who shot me a warm smile, I had just settled between Thorin, who was leaning half asleep against a rock & Fili & Kili when several shrieks pierced the night air. I watched as Bilbo quickly came running towards the group from where he had been petting his pony "What was that?" Bilbo questioned "Orcs" Kili responded ominously, I turned as Thorin jerked himself awake, entire body tense, "Orcs?!" Bilbo squeaked looking between Fili & Kili, "Throat-cutters, there'll be dozens of them out there, the lowlands are crawling with them" Fili said slyly before Kili continued "They strike in the wee small hours, when everyone's asleep, quick & quiet, no screams just lots of blood"

Fili & Kili snickered at the look of abject horror on Bilbo's face, proud of their joke, "You think that's funny? You think a night raid by Orcs is a joke? Thorin demanded harshly & I winced "We didn't mean anything by it" Kili responded his voice sad & Fili scooted closer to him, "No you didn't, you know nothing of the world" Thorin retorted as he stomped over to the edge of the cliff. "Don't mind him laddie, Thorin has more cause than most to hate Orcs. After the Dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the Ancient Dwarf Kingdom of Moria, but our enemy had got there first" Balin began as he leant against the rocky wall. "Moria had been taken by legions of Orcs led by the most vile of all their race: Azog the Defiler, the giant Gundabad Orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin….He began by beheading the King" Balin's voice cracked & I thought I might vomit, the idea of a younger Thorin watching his Grandfather being beheaded was sickening, Dwalin, Dori, Oin & Gloin were staring at Balin, lost in their memories of the battle "Thrain, Thorin's Father, was driven mad by grief, he went missing, taken prisoner or killed we did not know, we were leaderless, defeat & death were upon us" I watched as Nori gently woke Ori up, knowing he wouldn't want to miss the story as Bofur placed a gentle hand on his cousins shoulder, Bombur sat beside them, his features pained as he recalled the memory. "That is when I saw him" Balin continued "A young Dwarf Prince, facing down the pale Orc, he stood alone against this most terrible foe, his armour rent, wielding nothing but an Oaken branch as a shield, Azog the Defiler learned that day that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken, our forces rallied & drove the Orcs back, our enemy had been defeated. But there was no feast, no song that night for our dead were beyond the count of grief, we few had survived, and I thought to myself then, there is one who I could follow, there is one I could call King"

When Thorin turned around, as if sensing the stares of the company, the look of utter devastation & grief on his face broke my heart, I ached to go to him, "But the pale Orc, what happened to him?" Bilbo questioned silently, "He slunk back into the hole whence he came, that filth died of his wounds long ago" Thorin responded gruffly as he walked through the company, I was the only one to see the shared look between Balin & Gandalf. I turned back to Fili & Kili who were refusing to look at anyone, kneeling down I gently placed my fingers under Kili's chin so that I could look into his eyes "Thorin is proud of you" I said quietly, Kili's big brown eyes were morose "You don't know that" he said sadly "I do" I replied smoothing Kili's unruly hair "You cannot know" Fili whispered, his voice harsh, almost as if he didn't want me to get his Brothers hopes up. "You are still young to him" I began "But Uncle had already done so much by our age" Kili whispered sadly "Thorin had no choice, it was taken from him in the most brutal way possible, he fought with everything he had within him, he fought as hard as he could so that you two could grow up in some semblance of peace" I soothed, "Thorin loves you both, he treasures you above all others, do not mistake his worry for lack of pride, Thorin's heart is gripped with pain, to lose so many people when he was so young has hurt him, why do you think he is so harsh with you when you fail? Thorin is determined to keep you safe & he worries for you"

"Now come, the pair of you, we have a long road ahead of us & you should sleep" Fili & Kili said no more but laid down upon their bedrolls, sighing I wished that they could see what I did: How Thorin's gaze lingered the most on them, that Thorin only really laughed with Kili, how he reacted when they did something the others praised, how he secretly enjoyed their pranks, as I went to get up, I felt Kili slip his hand into mine "Stay, please?" he asked & I could no more refuse him than I could Thorin, I kicked off my boots & laid back, smiling as Kili snuggled into my side, looking over at Fili, I opened my other arm & then he too was snuggling into me, reaching over to clasp his Brothers hand. As Fili & Kili drifted off, I dared to glance over at Thorin & the look in his eyes was breath-taking: pain at old memories, love for his fellow Dwarves especially Fili & Kili, fear at what might lie ahead & pure anger at everything that had been stolen from him, right then & there I vowed to myself that I would do anything & everything I could to make sure I never saw that look in Thorin's eyes again.

The next morning, Fili & Kili woke with smiles on their faces, giving me quick hugs before they wandered down the hill to go relieve themselves, sitting up I glanced over to where Thorin had been only to find the spot empty, as if he could sense my panic, Balin came over and gently squeezed my shoulder & nodded his head in the direction Thorin had gone. Cautiously I took the same path, wondering if it was the right thing to do, when I came upon Thorin sat on a small boulder with his head in his hands, he clearly hadn't slept much if at all & I didn't hesitate to kneel next to him & wrap my arms around him, slowly the tension in his body dissolved until he sagged into me, letting out a great sigh "I don't know if I can do this" he said lowly, I shifted so that I was in front of him, took a deep breath of my own & then gently flicked the end of Thorin's nose, he stared at me in shock & I doubted anyone had ever done THAT "You are a KING Thorin Oakenshield, you are a direct descendant of Durin himself as are Fili & Kili & whilst I make no claims as to knowing the burdens you carry, you DO have people that love you, talk to Balin & Dwalin instead of just locking everything inside of you, trust me when I say that locking everything up like that is the worst possible thing you can do, but most of all, have faith in yourself Thorin, your Grandfather sounded like a good King, you have all the makings of a Great One"

"Since when did you become so wise?" Thorin's voice sounded suspiciously raspy & his eyes were shiny "I wouldn't say that I'm wise as such, I just have complete faith in you, you have a good heart, no fear, but you can also be stubborn & you sometimes forget just how innocent Fili & Kili are for they have not seen the horrors you have, you may be their King Thorin, but first & foremost you are the closet thing they have to a Father, so give them a bit more freedom, let them be children a while longer" Thorin then did something I wasn't expecting, he slid both his arms around me & then buried his face in my chest & I don't know how long we stayed like that, but after a few moments more I knew that we had to go lest someone come looking for us, I playfully pulled on one of Thorin's temple braids as we stood "Talk to Balin, I'll ride with Fili or Kili today so you can ease that troubled mind of yours" Thorin went to protest "No protests, I'll come to you when we next make camp & I fully expect not to see this look on your face, oh & go and apologise to Kili for last night, I know you didn't mean to snap at him but he loves you & idolises you" Thorin still had his arms around me & feeling brave I pressed a light kiss to his cheek & turned to go, I looked back to see Thorin stood with his hand touching the spot I had kissed a small smile on his face.

On returning to the camp I noticed immediately that Thorin's presence had been missed, as soon as Fili and Kili spotted me they were by my side, Kili especially seemed bereft thinking that he was the cause & I starting smoothing his unruly hair trying to keep him calm & give Thorin the time he needed to collect himself, Dwalin & Balin were talking heads bent close together when Thorin came back to the camp: As one the Dwarves let out a great cry, greatly relieved that Thorin hadn't been spirited away, Kili started squirming where he was sat in front of me as I was combing the tangles from his hair & I tapped him smartly with the brush as a warning, he shot me a pleading look & I rolled my eyes & let him go to Thorin, who upon catching sight of his youngest Nephew, ruffled his hair before pulling him in & resting his head against Kili's. When Thorin pulled back he spoke to Kili who nodded eagerly, his eyes shining before he bounded back over to where I sat with Fili & all but threw himself into my arms "Thank you" Kili said breathlessly & I hugged him in return, poor Fili just looked confused. "I had a talk with Thorin, he has some things to talk to Balin & Dwalin about so if you'll have me, I'd very much like to ride with you two today" Fili beamed as I felt Kili nod against my chest. Soon everyone was mounting up, shooting a concerned look at the darkening clouds, I pulled my cloak out & made sure it was tied securely, as Fili & Kili pulled their own cloaks out, I made sure to tuck my hair inside my hood, looking over I saw that Thorin seemed to be having trouble getting all of his hair inside of his hood, I watched him snickering as he grew more & more frustrated before he shot me a pleading look & I snorted, rolling my eyes at him as I reached him I motioned him to take his cloak off, which he did & then to hand me the leather thong.

Gently I gathered all of Thorin's hair in one hand, making sure that his temple braids remained loose as I tied Thorin's hair into a low tail secretly revelling in just how soft his hair was as I made sure there were no tangles. Satisfied I helped him tuck his hair underneath his hood once Thorin had put his cloak back on, Thorin then pulled me into the same embrace as he had with Kili, resting his head against mine as he looked me in the eye: the intimacy of it sent ripples of heat pooling through me, more than once I saw his gaze drop to my lips, instead of kissing me, Thorin leaned into me "If you ever roll your eyes at me again I will put you over my knee" with that he pulled back entirely, placed a chaste kiss on my forehead, winked at me & then strode over to where Balin & Dwalin were waiting for him, Balin actually had a smug smile on his face as he looked at Thorin & I turned around hoping to hide my flaming face only to be confronted with Fili & Kili who were both grinning like mad, I groaned knowing that these two were going to be no end of trouble. Once I was seated in front of Fili, Gandalf once again led the way & the company travelled in relative silence until a crack of thunder interrupted it, followed by a collective groan as it started to rain, "Here Mr Gandalf can't you do something about this deluge?" I heard Dori shout a while later "It is raining Master Dwarf & it will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you wish to change the weather of the world you should find yourself another Wizard" Gandalf yelled back, his tone scathing.

Thankfully the rain stopped after a few hours, although that did little to improve the overall mood of the company or Bilbo's mood, him being the only member without a cloak he was completely soaked through, by late afternoon Thorin called a halt for the day in a small clearing with a ruined farmhouse, Fili helped me down from his pony looking concerned when I winced, I shooed him away so that he & Kili could go see to the ponies & I moved towards the ruined building as Gandalf examined it "A farmer & his family used to live here" he stated ominously, Gandalf turned to Thorin who was stood next to the remains of a fireplace "I think it would be wiser to move on, we could make for the Hidden Valley" Thorin's face went completely blank, his blue eyes alight with fury "I have told you already, I will not go near that place" "Why not? We could get food, rest, advice" Gandalf implored "I do not need their advice" Thorin replied "We have a map we cannot read, Lord Elrond could help us" Gandalf stated, "Help? A Dragon attacks Erebor, what help came from the Elves? Orcs plunder Moria, desecrate our sacred halls, the Elves looked on & did nothing, you ask me to seek out the very people who betrayed my Grandfather, who betrayed my Father" Thorin's tone was scathing. "You are neither of them, I did not give you that map & key for you to hold on to the past" Gandalf snapped "I did not know that they were yours to keep" Thorin's retort was haughty, full of all the pride of a King.

For a moment, Gandalf stood still with shock before he turned swiftly, anger radiating off of him as he stormed away "Everything alright? Gandalf where are you going?" Bilbo questioned "To seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense" Gandalf said, not even bothering to stop to reassure Bilbo "Who's that?" Bilbo asked, his silent plea for Gandalf not to leave unheard "Myself Mr Baggins, I have had enough of Dwarves for one day" with that Gandalf was gone & I sighed shooting Thorin a disapproving glare as I went & sat on an upturned crate, Thorin just folded his arms & glared at the ruined building "I could happily throttle you, you know" Thorin looked at me in surprise "I am not taking Gandalf's side, but Elves are IMMORTAL Thorin not invincible, I could not imagine spending the rest of my very long life with the knowledge that I sent my kin to their deaths" "So you would have let my people suffer?" "No Thorin, I would have tried to find a solution that would have benefited all, Elves are not your enemy, try to remember that" despondent, I got up & started undoing my jacket only for Thorin to stop me before I'd even got my shirt off "Please don't leave" he said quietly, sighing I redid the laces on my shirt & pulled my boots back on before I followed Thorin back to the other Dwarves. I avoided Thorin as much as possible after that, choosing to go with Fili & Kili as they got the ponies settled, they too were quiet, as if sensing that I had had a misunderstanding with Thorin, it was near dark when I walked back to the camp leaving Fili & Kili with the ponies. Bilbo shot me a questioning look but I just shook my head at him as I unrolled my bedroll & blankets, Bofur gave me a worried look when I refused the Soup Bombur had made & I turned towards Bilbo when he made a noise of distress "He's been a long time" "Who" Bofur questioned around a mouthful of soup "Gandalf" Bilbo stated looking out into the darkness, "He's a Wizard, he does as he chooses. Here, do us a favour & take these to the lads" Bofur dished out soup into two bowls then handed them to Bilbo who shot another look in the direction Gandalf had gone.

"Calm yourself Bilbo, Gandalf will be fine & I'm quite sure that he'll return to us shortly" I said trying to reassure him, I snuck a glance at Thorin before adding "Besides if you continue to worry like you are, you'll end up prematurely grey like Master Oakenshield" there was a sudden spate of coughing as I looked over at Thorin & gave him my most innocent look as he glared at me, Bilbo just shook his head as he walked over to where the ponies were, Bofur passed me a bowl of soup his eyes sparkling with mirth & this time I took it. I was barely halfway through my Soup before Fili bolted into the clearing gasping "Bilbo….Trolls…Kili stayed to help" Thorin was on his feet in seconds, sword unsheathed as he strode to Fili "You LEFT your Brother?! I TOLD you to watch the ponies, I gave you ONE thing….Fili I expected MORE" Thorin glared at Fili before turning to me "Stay here" he seethed before bolting into the Forest, Dwalin & the rest of the company on his heels. Scowling I turned to Fili & lightly tugged one of his braids "Go after them, I'll be having words with Thorin later" Fili smiled sadly before he turned & bolted after the other Dwarves.

Seething I returned to the camp, cussing Thorin & his arrogance before I abruptly turned & went to check on the ponies, they seemed fine if a tad restless & I stomped back to the camp wondering how long I was supposed to stay here like some sort of guard dog, that thought made me angry all over again & I was so lost in calling Thorin every bad word I could think of that I jumped half a foot when I felt someone tap my shoulder, turning around I saw Gandalf who was taking in the empty camp with raised brows. "Bilbo got into some trouble with some trolls apparently, the others went to help" Gandalf's brows shot up "Do you know where they are?" "Not really, but they went in that direction" I replied pointing & Gandalf quickly strode forwards & after a beat I followed, it wasn't exactly hard to pinpoint their location, & as I got closer I made sure I moved as quietly as possible, I gagged silently as I peered through the leaves of the bushes & caught sight of the Trolls: They were hideous & smelled ten times worse, but what I saw next made me stuff my fist in my mouth, half of the Dwarves were tied to a spit while Thorin, Fili, Kili, Oin, Gloin, Balin & Bombur were in sacks on the ground, suddenly one of the Trolls grabbed Bombur & dangled the whimpering Dwarf over its mouth "Not that one he's infected!" Bilbo stuttered & the Trolls stared at him, beady little eyes narrowed as Bilbo continued "Yes he's got worms….in his tubes, in fact they all have, they're infested with parasites, it's a terrible business, I wouldn't risk it if I were you"

The Troll holding Bombur quickly dropped him, unfortunately for Thorin & the others, poor Bombur landed on top of them, they all groaned in pain & I giggled as I saw Bilbo roll his eyes in annoyance as the Dwarves protested Bilbo's claims before breaking into arguments, which were shortly silenced when Thorin finally got it & as much as he was able, he kicked the other Dwarves "I've got parasites as big as my arm" I heard Oin yell, "Mine are the biggest parasites, I've got huge parasites" Kili screamed & I felt my shoulders begin to shake, "What would you have us do then, let 'em all go?" one of the Trolls grunted as he looked at Bilbo, "You think I don't know what you're up to? This little ferret is taking us for fools" screamed the troll closest to Bilbo "Ferret?!" Bilbo protested "Fools?" said the Troll turning the spit & thankfully Gandalf chose that moment to pop up on top of a huge boulder yelling "The dawn will take you all" as he raised his staff & then brought it down causing the boulder to crack in half, the morning sunlight pouring into the clearing, making the Trolls scream in agony as they were turned to stone.

As silence stretched over the clearing, I finally gave in & starting cackling as I rolled onto my side as tears flowed down my face, if only I had a way of taking a photo right now because the thunderous look on Thorin's face was a sight to behold. "Lyanna, my dear, if you could see to the Dwarves in the sacks, I shall attend to the ones tied to the spit" Gandalf called as he clambered down the broken boulder, taking a deep breath I attempted to calm myself down as I stood up "Lovely morning isn't it" I said as I strolled into the clearing "Aren't you all a sight to behold" I teased "Just get us out of here for Mahal's sake" Thorin thundered his face red, glaring at him, I turned to Bilbo & quickly untied him before I moved to untie Kili & then Fili before speaking to Thorin again "You could ask nicely you know" I said as I freed Balin, then Oin & Gloin "Do not push me Lyanna" Thorin commanded & I growled, not trusting myself to speak, I managed to untie Bombur who wisely scuttled to the other side of the clearing with the other Dwarves as if sensing the impending screaming match. "Perhaps I should leave you trussed up like a hog at market day" I sneered "And perhaps YOU should do well to remember just WHO you are speaking to" Thorin yelled & I saw red: "Fine!" I screamed back "Please forgive me _my king_ in taking so long to free your over inflated person from this accursed sack, I will _try _to remember to always address you with the proper respect one of your standing demands" with that I yanked the rope free binding Thorin's sack & then stormed out of the clearing, ignoring Fili & Kili's calls as I stomped back to the camp & started throwing everything back in my pack only to come to the realisation once I had packed everything that I had nowhere to go, I slumped to the ground, defeated, all of the fight draining out of me.


	6. Chapter 6

****BACK AT THE TROLLS CAMP** **

Thorin watched with regret as Lyanna stormed out of the clearing, completely ignoring Kili & Fili's shouts, sighing he wriggled out of the bag & walked over to where the rest of his Kin waited, only to stop dead in his tracks at the glare his youngest Nephew was giving him, as he looked, Kili sniffed then turned his back to him, shocked, Thorin looked to Fili only to be met with the same fierce glare & for Fili to also turn his back to him. Only then did Thorin realise just how quiet the clearing was: As he went about gathering his weapons & armour, he kept catching the disapproving glances his company sent him out the corners of his eyes, "Where did you go to if I may ask?" Thorin asked when Gandalf walked past him "To look ahead" was the cryptic reply "What brought you back?" Thorin questioned further "Looking behind, nasty business, still you're all in one piece" Gandalf replied grimly "No thanks to your Burglar" Thorin huffed, "He had the nous to play for time, none of the rest of you thought of that" Gandalf said smugly "They must have come down from the ettenmoores" Gandalf continued "Since when do Mountain Trolls venture this far South?" Thorin asked concerned as he took in the Wizards expression, "Not for an Age, not since a Darker Power ruled these lands" Thorin felt a coil of dread tighten in his stomach as Gandalf looked at him & suddenly he desperately wanted Lyanna by his side "They could not have moved in Daylight" Gandalf said looking around the clearing, "There must be a Cave nearby" Thorin said before moving off.

The smell gave it away immediately, Nori retched as he complained about the stench as the Company filed into the cave, many of the Dwarves eyes widening as they took in all the piles of Gold: Nori, Bofur & Gloin immediately picked up shovels to make "A long term deposit" as Thorin followed Gandalf into the back of the Troll-Hoard, Thorin's eyes widened as he sorted through the weapons & pulled two swords out, his awe quickly turning to disgust when Gandalf informed him that the Swords were Elf-Made, he went to put his Sword back, then thinking better of it drew the blade: it was massive, almost as big as Thorin himself, that the blade was beautiful was obvious, picking a scrap of cloth up off the floor with distaste, Thorin polished the sword until all of the dust & cobwebs covering it had been removed, satisfied the blade was clean, Thorin secured the sheath on his back & shooed his company out of the cave & into the fresh air.

****BACK TO LYANNA****

I wasn't sure how long I sat there, pack at my feet before I felt someone grip my shoulder, I didn't have to raise my head to know that Fili was kneeling behind me and where Fili went, Kili wasn't far behind, "You're leaving?!, you can't!" Kili's voice was laced with misery & I winced "How can I leave Kili, when there is no place I can go?" I didn't bother trying to hide the defeat in my own tone, suddenly Fili yanked me backward so that I was sitting in between his legs "Stay…. Please, if not for my fool of an Uncle, then for me & my Brother" "I'll stay" I said quietly & I was almost knocked flat when Kili threw himself at me & I couldn't help but laugh, at least until I burrowed my face into Kili's hair & gagged at the smell, "WHERE have you been?" I asked covering my nose, Kili looked abashed "We found a Troll Hoard, it's probably just as well you left when you did" & I winced. "The next river we come across, I'm throwing the pair of you in, clothes & all" "I don't think we smell THAT bad" Kili protested & I giggled "You do not have the nose of a Skin Changer Kili, you may not think you smell that bad, but to my nose, you stink, also about these HUGE parasites you have?" Kili flushed as I heard Fili laugh as he pulled me to my feet, I was still giggling when I walked hand In hand with Fili & Kili into the clearing where the rest of the company were gathered, I noticed that Thorin had a new sword but I swiftly turned my back to him, refusing to meet his gaze. A few moments later I tensed as I heard something large crashing through the woods, I was about to warn Fili & Kili when Thorin yelled & took off into the woods, Dwalin close behind him followed by the rest of the company.

Gandalf gave me a look before he too followed the Dwarves, reluctantly I stayed between Fili & Kili as we moved forward, Kili had an arrow knocked & ready as just as we caught up to the others, a man on a sleigh crashed into the clearing screaming about Thieves, Fire & Murder, I observed the man as Gandalf moved to converse with him but I was much more interested in the very large rabbits that pulled the man's sleigh, I shifted from foot to foot, trying to ignore the idea of a little bunny snack. "Who IS that? Kili asked, seemingly fascinated by the man, "That would be Radagast, the Brown, Gandalf mentioned him a while back, when Bilbo asked about the other Wizards, do you remember?" I replied & Kili nodded, cringing as he watched Gandalf pull a stick insect out of Radagast's mouth "Where do you suppose he kept that?" Kili asked "I don't think I want to know" Fili replied looking disgusted as Gandalf drew Radagast away from everyone so that they could talk privately.

As I sat down on a fallen tree, I couldn't help but glance at Thorin, who was taking to Dwalin, as angry as I was at Thorin for how he had spoken to me, I wanted nothing more than to go to him, I folded my arms instead & glared at my boots only to stiffen as a howl rang out through the woods, echoing off of the trees, Fili went rigid, unsheathing his swords as Kili knocked an arrow "Was that a Wolf? Are there Wolves out here?" Bilbo questioned, clearly terrified "Wolves? No that is no Wolf" Bofur answered just as a huge Warg leapt through the trees, knocking Dori to the ground, Thorin reacted instantly felling the beast with one hit, another Warg tried to sneak up on Thorin, only for Kili to let loose an arrow, it snarled viciously before Dwalin's Axe silenced it. "Warg Scouts, which means an Orc Pack isn't far behind" Thorin spat "Orc Pack?" Bilbo questioned, his knuckles turning white around the hilt of his sword, Gandalf strode towards Thorin "Who did you tell about your quest beyond your Kin" he demanded "No-one" Thorin replied "Who did you tell?!" Gandalf yelled "No one I swear, what in Durin's name is going on?" Thorin demanded "You are being hunted" Gandalf said scanning the forest, "We have to get out of here" Dwalin said, "We can't, the ponies have bolted" came Ori's terrified reply. "I'll draw them off" Radagast said heading towards his sleigh, "These are Gundabad Wargs, they will outrun you" Gandalf said uncertainly, "These are Rhosgobel Rabbits, I'd like to see them try" Radagast replied.

Thorin yelled for everyone to move out, Kili & Fili sheathed their weapons, each taking one of my hands as they yanked me forwards, "Stay together" Gandalf hissed as he directed us, we ran, following Gandalf when he ducked behind a large pile of boulders before he signalled to move on, "Ori no!" I cried & I lunged forwards, my momentum was too great & I started to fall out into the clearing with Ori when I was suddenly yanked back, Ori safe in my arms, I turned shocked to see that it was Thorin who had yanked us back, I stared at him as Ori ran back to Dori who immediately started fussing over him "Don't do that again Lyanna" Thorin said & I tensed as Thorin grabbed my hand & pulled me forwards as we started running again. We darted from rock to rock, taking cover behind an outcropping of rocks covered in moss & I bent over trying to get rid of the cramp in my side only for Thorin to yank me upright & pull me tight against his body, I squeaked in protest only to stop breathing when I heard claws scraping on the rocks above us, Thorin's arms were like a vice grip around me as he looked over at Kili who silently took a breath, knocked an arrow & shot, the Warg & it's rider screaming in fury, the other Dwarves surged forwards, hacking at the Warg until it was silenced.

The damage was done however, as in the distance Howls rang out….And they were getting closer "Move, RUN!" Gandalf yelled & as one the company took off, no longer moving from one pile of rocks to another, we all followed where Gandalf was leading us, Thorin's grip on my hand was becoming painful when he stopped short at Gloins shout, "This way, quickly!" Gandalf commanded, leading us off in a different direction, only to stop a few moments later "There's more coming!" Kili shouted as an exit was blocked off, "Kili, shoot them!" Thorin yelled as he pulled me behind him, "We're surrounded!" came Fili's panicked yell & I snarled, the idea of those filthy beasts coming ANYWHERE near the Sons of Durin filling me with rage, Thorin eyed me cautiously, keeping me behind him as he turned to face the ever closing pack of Wargs "Where is Gandalf?!" Kili demanded as he shot an Orc, "He has abandoned us" Dwalin bellowed, "Hold your ground!" Thorin commanded, I went to start unbuttoning my shirt but Thorin shook his head & I glared at him, furious until I looked around & saw Gandalf stick his head up from a pile of rocks "This way you fools" Gandalf called, Thorin ran to the rocks pulling me along with him as he yelled at the other Dwarves, one by one they slid down into a cave until it was just Fili, Kili, Thorin & I left, "Fili, Kili, RUN!" Thorin yelled & the two Princes began to sprint towards us & I breathed a sigh of relief when they slid past us into the cave, it was short-lived however as when Thorin went to slide down into the cave, one of the Wargs leapt on him, Thorin twisted to gut the beast, but in doing so he threw me off balance & I went sprawling into the cave, wincing as I fell against the rocky wall. I had barely gotten up when Thorin came flying down the mouth of the cave & into me.

I cried out when Thorin landed on me, Mahal he was HEAVY, yet I didn't care, all I could smell was Thorin's scent, fire, leather, steel, sweat & something that was so uniquely Thorin that was only marred slightly by the lingering stench of Troll, I watched as Thorin's pupils began to dilate, "Uncle?" Fili questioned & Thorin raised his head before climbing off of me then helping me to my feet. I blinked confused as spots swam before my eyes, "Lyanna are you well?" Kili asked concerned & I nodded then winced at the bolt of agony that went through my skull & I felt everything tilt as I collapsed. "Lyanna!" Kili's panicked shout felt like it tore a hole in my head & I groaned in misery "Thorin" I slurred reaching out blindly as I was moved from one set of arms to another, my fingers curling in a familiar fur lined coat, then all I knew was blackness. Time passed in strange chunks after that, I thought I heard Thorin spit a curse in Khuzdul as his grip on me tightened, then what sounded like a heard of neighing horses, soft melodious voices that sounded like they were singing more than speaking, then someone was holding me, someone that was not Thorin, Fili or Kili, had they left me? I felt a tear escape as I once again plunged into darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

I groaned quietly as I felt someone gently probing my head, forcing my eyes open I blinked several times & then gaped at the Elf who was sat on the bed I was in "Who are you?" I asked trying & failing to not stare at him "I am Lindir, my Lady, you are in Rivendell & this is the third day since your arrival, my Lord Elrond was greatly concerned when you did not wake the first night, indeed the Dwarves you arrived with became quite…unruly when Lord Elrond refused to let them in once you were healed" Lindir smiled at me & I blushed, I felt oddly tongue tied around Lindir, no matter how hard I tried I couldn't stop staring at him "You're beautiful" I said, then immediately clapped my hand over my mouth horrified, Lindir laughed, a faint blush colouring his sculpted cheeks "Thank you my Lady, if you feel well enough, I can have a bath drawn up for you?" "That would be wonderful Lindir" I replied & I felt myself blush again when Lindir took my hand & kissed it before gracefully leaving the room. Moments later another elf came into the room, like Lindir she too had long dark hair, but it was tied in a loose braid, "Lady Lyanna" she asked & I nodded, "I am Eliriel, I will be assisting you today" she helped me to stand & I was grateful as I felt like I had no strength, "My Lord Elrond asks that you do not strain yourself, until you recover from the concussion, you will be his guest here, so please ask myself if you are in need of anything" Eliriel said as she guided me down hallways, at one point I stopped to gape at the view from one of the windows "I find that I have no words for the beauty of your home" I said, Eliriel just smiled softly & urged me along until she stopped outside a door that had vines engraved in it "My Lord Elrond has bid that this is to be your room, the Dwarves are just down that hall a ways so you will not be far from them, inside you will find that a bath has been drawn for you & that there are clean clothes provided: your travelling clothes will be brought to you in the morrow as they've been sent to be cleaned"

"Are Gandalf & Bilbo with the Dwarves?" I asked "No, they too were given rooms on the opposite side of the corridor, Gandalf I believe is having dinner with Lord Elrond tonight" Eliriel replied before opening the door & I gaped at it "This room is surely meant for a Queen" I said as I took in the massive space, "You arrived in the arms of the Dwarf King, and you carry the beads of his Nephews in your hair" she said, as if stating an obvious fact. Instead of making a flippant remark about how I would've walked in on my own two feet had Thorin not fallen on me, I instead asked: "How long are the Dwarves expected to be here?" "Just over two weeks, your Dwarf King met with Lord Elrond whilst you were unconscious, they have to meet again in just over a weeks' time" Eliriel replied as she handed me a silken robe "Once you are finished bathing, I will return to help you dress, I believe the Dwarves will be having their meal around then" with a parting smile Eliriel left, closing the door behind her.

I made my way into the bathroom, gaping at the exquisite bathtub & the wide variety of little bottles on a carved stand next to the bath, I quickly slipped out of the white shirt & trousers I was wearing & into the water, just before I went to fully submerge myself so to rinse my hair, I remembered Fili & Kili's beads, I didn't want to ruin them so I quickly undid the braid, placing the two beads on the carved stand, I picked up a few bottles, sniffed them, then emptied the contents into the water. Once the water began to cool, I decided it was time to get out, I dried myself quickly before slipping the silken robe on, making sure to pick up Fili & Kili's beads, I padded back into the bedroom & I had just sat down in front of the fireplace when there was a soft knock on the door "Come in" I called & Eliriel entered "You are well?" she asked as she closed the door "Yes, my head still aches but that's to be expected?" "Yes, however if you feel ill at all, if you feel faint or become ill, please send for myself or Lindir at once" It was only then that I noticed the gown Eliriel had over her arm, she smiled as she held it up & I gasped: The gown was a dark blue with a thin silver belt, silver stitching on the collar & on the sleeves, whilst the inside of the sleeves were a shimmering silver "I could not…." I started to say "My Lord Elrond insisted, although it was Gandalf that suggested the colour" Eliriel said & I just couldn't help but wonder what Gandalf was doing, nonetheless I allowed Eliriel to help me into the dress, then hand me a pair of silver slippers. I had just slipped them on when there was another knock on the door "Enter" Eliriel called as she finished buttoning the gown & Lindir came in, "Lady Eliriel, Lord Elrond requires you " Lindir came to stand behind me & where Thorin was all hard, rugged Beauty, Lindir's Beauty was almost inhuman.

"I will leave you now" Eliriel said, giving me a small smile, she turned & left the room, "My Lady Lyanna, would you allow me to escort you to dinner?" Lindir offered his arm & I took it, "The Dwarves, they are fond of you are they not?" Lindir stated as we left my room, "The Dwarf King was most reluctant to leave your side when we had to take you to be Healed, the two young ones especially were most unhappy when we took you" Lindir looked at me as we strolled down the corridor, stopping every now & then to look at the view, blushing I looked anywhere but at Lindir's face "Thorin and his Nephews have become quite dear to me these last weeks, Fili & Kili especially, they do not yet carry the same burdens Thorin does so they are more prone to mischief & pranks" "I see" Lindir said, then he smiled, "If you are lucky, or unlucky as some would see it, you might yet meet Elladan & Elrohir, Lord Elrond's twin sons, for they too are always up to mischief, we are almost at the Dwarves camp, would you like to continue this way or would you be favourable to a stroll outside?" "I would be most favourable to a longer stroll" I replied smiling shyly at Lindir. I couldn't have cared less about the height difference as we strolled through Rivendell, Lindir pointing out anything that interested me, from the cliffs surrounding the valley, the carvings on the side of buildings to the delicate flowers growing in pots, as we continued our stroll, another Elf hurried up to Lindir & started conversing with him in Elvish and although I couldn't understand what he was telling Lindir, the Elf was clearly agitated, confused I tilted my head as I heard….splashing? Turning back to Lindir I saw that his face was flushed "Perhaps we should turn back?" he suggested, confused I turned around the corner & felt my jaw drop: The Dwarves were apparently taking a bath in a massive fountain and in that moment they saw me, they all froze, screaming I slammed my hands over my eyes "What in Durin's name are you DOING?!" I screeched, "We-we were just taking a bath" came Kili's muffled reply, "Then you go to the bathing chambers, not a fountain!" I yelled.

"Why go to a bathing chamber when there's perfectly fine water here" I heard Dwalin protest mulishly, "BECAUSE THIS IS A FOUNTAIN! FOR THE PUBLIC, NOT AN OVERSIZED BATHTUB" I screamed back, I heard Lindir cough behind me & I turned my back to the naked Dwarves & uncovered my eyes "I did try to warn you" he said smiling faintly, behind me I heard water splashing followed by heavy footsteps "Please tell Lord Elrond that on behalf of the Dwarves, I apologise most profusely for their behaviour and that it will NOT HAPPEN AGAIN!" I said raising my voice as I heard them shuffle into their clothes "Lyanna" Thorin said "You had better be dressed Thorin Oakenshield lest I….." I started as I turned around only for my mouth to drop open: Thorin was not dressed, the only thing covering him was a towel wrapped haphazardly around his waist: I felt myself flush as my gaze travelled up Thorin's toned calves & thighs, past the towel that was doing next to nothing concealing what was beneath it, to the defined v of Thorin's waist, his chiselled abs to his broad chest that was covered in dark, curly hair & the smaller, darker trail of hair that led down into the towel. I swallowed, finally looking at Thorin's face & any desire I had to jump on him was doused at the smug smile he gave me, "You call THAT clothed?!" I hissed gesturing at his towel, "Clothed enough" he replied smirking at me & I glared at him "I suggest you go to one of the Bathing Chambers to finish, however before you do so, you go to Lord Elrond & apologise for you & your Kin's behaviour this day AND for taking advantage of Lord Elrond's hospitality" I seethed "Why should I do so?" Thorin snapped "Because" I said advancing on him "We are not in the Blue Mountains or The Iron Hills, nor are we in Erebor, nor any other Dwarven settlement, so YOU Thorin Oakenshield can NOT do as you please"

With that I shoved Thorin away from me before I turned on my heel & stormed back up the path, Lindir had vanished at some point during my screaming match with Thorin & I blindly went where my feet took me, which interestingly enough turned out to lead to a small bridge over a winding river, sighing I leant against the railing as I stared into the river, softly I began to sing:

_"__Heart, don't fail me now!  
Courage, don't desert me!  
Don't turn back now that we're here.  
People always say  
Life is full of choices.  
No one ever mentions fear!  
Or how the world can seem so vast  
On a journey ... to the past.  
Somewhere down this road  
I know someone's waiting  
Years of dreams just can't be wrong!  
Arms will open wide.  
I'll be safe and wanted  
Fin'lly home where I belong.  
Well, starting now, I'm learning fast  
On this journey to the past_

_Home, Love, Family.  
There was once a time  
I must have had them, too.  
Home, Love, Family,  
I will never be complete  
Until I find you..."_

How long I stayed like that, lost in my thoughts, I did not know, but the afternoon skies had begun to darken with the approaching evening when I heard someone speak "Truly, you are a rare beauty, even for one so small" I whirled around only to see an Elf step onto the bridge: Like Lindir, this Elf was inhumanly beautiful, but instead of the dark hair & eyes I had come to know of the Rivendell Elves, this Elf had blond, almost platinum hair & icy blue eyes, he was also dressed in light silver armour & had a full quiver upon his back. "I would thank you for the compliment, if you meant it as such" I said "Although I did not catch your name" I finished, the Elf chuckled before bowing slightly. "Forgive me My Lady, I am Haldir & I am on my way back to my quarters for the night as I ride for Lothlorien in the morrow, I heard talk amongst the Elves of you so I had to see if what they said was true" I folded my arms "And what say you Lord Haldir?" I questioned

"Hair like Dragonfire & a personality to match, you even challenge the Dwarf King, something that is, apparently unheard of" Haldir smirked "Yet you are neither a Dwarf nor an Elf" "I am just me, just someone who got thrown into this mess" I replied sadly, "If it is not too much trouble, could I ask for your aid in guiding me back to my quarters, in my anger, I did not look to see which paths I took getting here" I felt exhausted & it must have come across in my tone as Haldir took my arm & began guiding me back to where I was staying, he said few words on the way back, though he did look at me often, which made me blush every time I caught him. Once we reached the steps leading up to the hall where I was staying Haldir turned to me "Here I will leave you Lady Lyanna, but I hope our paths cross again someday" he bowed & turned to leave & I couldn't help myself.

"Lord Haldir" he turned back to me "If you ever honour the allegiances of old & find yourself at the Horses Helm, when the Heir of the line which was broken calls for retreat, watch your back…..You will understand when the time comes, for now trust me?" "By your command Lady Lyanna" Haldir bowed again before he left & wearily I climbed the stairs, wanting nothing more than to crawl into bed, only I was stopped short when I saw two slumped figures outside my door: Fili & Kili looked miserable, although both of them jumped to their feet when they saw me, they looked as though they expected to be sent away, "Fili, Kili, whatever it is, can it not wait until the morning" I pleaded, wordlessly Fili held out his hand & I felt my heart sink when I saw the two beads they had given me lying there, they must have fallen when I shoved Thorin earlier & I had been so enraged that I hadn't even noticed.

I pushed the door to my room open & beckoned for Fili & Kili to come in; I noticed that someone had come in & lit the fire whilst I'd been gone, there were also several platters of food as well as a wide variety of little cakes, I grabbed one as I went & sat in front of the fire, Fili & Kili my silent shadows. "We went & apologised to Lord Elrond" Kili said quietly "We hope that we have not dishonoured ourselves in your eyes & that you can forgive me & my Brother our behaviour today" Kili stood in front of me, head hanging, misery clear in every line of his body & it just broke my heart to see him thus "Kili, come sit, you too Fili" they both sat down & I pulled Kili to me so that he was lying in my lap "I was angry at you, yes, but most of that anger was for your Uncle, although as Princes of Erebor you should have known better" Fili & Kili both winced, as if my words had been physical blows "I should also apologise to you two for letting my rage consume me to the point where it blinded me to the fact I dropped two of my most priceless treasures in trying to make your Uncle see the error of his ways, but do not think that I will ever be so angry at you that I would ever think to send you away, you both mean a great deal to me" I cupped Kili's cheek as he gave me a watery smile before he looped his arms around my waist & buried his face in my stomach. I smoothed his hair as I turned my gaze to Fili "Will you braid my hair again my Prince?" Fili's eyes shone as he leaned in to rest his head against mine, when he pulled back, I took his hand that had the beads in it & pressed a kiss to it, smiling slightly at the breathless gasp I got. Wordlessly we sat like that, Fili braiding my hair again once he had combed out the tangles, Kili not making any effort to remove himself from my lap as I watched the fire, once my braids were done, Fili stood up & got a few of the platters of food & sat them down next to me, after looking at me for permission, Fili started munching away, I nudged Kili so that he wouldn't miss out on the food & he sleepily munched away on a few cakes.

"Do you….Care for Thorin?" Fili asked me, his tone serious & I had not the heart to deny it "Yes, although from what little you have told me, I do not understand why Thorin hasn't officially begun to Court me yet" I replied sadly, Fili shifted, looking as though he was considering his words carefully before he spoke again "I know not the reason why but there are….Traditions that have to be followed, more so by the Royal family….." He trailed off looking awkwardly at Kili & I placed my hands over his ears, Kili for the most part seemed glad for his face was bright red with mortification, confused I looked back at Fili who continued "If Thorin were to take you as his Consort now, he would have to do so by…..Taking you…..In front of the others" Fili finished, his own face now bright red, "Taking me where?" I asked more confused than ever when Fili groaned in misery as he dropped his head into his hands. "Uncle would have to…..you would have to agree to him….copulating with you in front of the other Dwarves" Fili mumbled around his hands.

Wait…..WHAT?

I gaped at Fili dumbfounded as he steadfastly avoided looking at me "The only other option to this would be for you and Uncle to Court, however you would not be permitted to be…intimate with each other for at least two years….It may be less or more, it depends on the couple, however the length of the Courtship is a test for only those who truly are each other's One remain Courting for that period, however because Thorin *is* the King, to ensure he has the full Respect of the other Dwarves, he MUST follow traditions, there is also the fact that once he Marries you, your Marriage will be seen as Strong by members of the Court" Fili sighed as he looked at me, " If I agreed to Thorin…taking me like that, would you have to bear witness?" I cringed as Fili nodded "At the moment I am Thorin's Heir & as such it would be a blatant act of disrespect should I refuse" Fili looked down, once again embarrassed, I swallowed, closed my eyes and tried to THINK, except I couldn't: I could either submit myself to something humiliating, or I would have to wait YEARS to be with Thorin, that is, if he felt the same about me.

"Fili….I believe that I need to talk to Thorin, would you get him for me?" I asked, nodding, Fili got to his feet, but bent back down to press a chaste kiss to my cheek before he left, blushing I turned to once again look into the fire "Uncle cares for you, it's written all over his face" Kili said "If he didn't, he would not allow you to be close to my Brother & I like this" I smiled as Kili snuggled back into me, clearly intent on going to sleep in my lap & who was I to stop him? I had almost dozed off myself when Fili returned, I looked up & felt myself go rigid as Thorin stepped through the doorway behind Fili: Thorin stood to the side, arms folded, saying nothing as Fili came to me & woke Kili, who despite his grumpiness at being woken up, he quickly grasped the seriousness of the situation & after squeezing my hand, moved to stand next to Fili. "We'll be right outside" Fili announced looking between Thorin & I, with that, Fili all but dragged Kili from the room, closing the door softly behind him.

Thorin still hadn't said anything, nor had he moved, for once I was lost for words, I was also angry that HE was angry, scowling I looked up at him "If you are still angry then I suggest you leave now, I will leave your company & only rejoin it outside the Lonely Mountain, better that than staying where I'm not wanted" I felt my eyes well up as I looked away from Thorin. "Leave?" Thorin sounded like someone had punched him & I looked back at him to see that he had gone pale, his expression horrified "You can't" he whispered "I can" I said sadly, "I'll not keep fighting with you Thorin, I'm sick of it" I turned away once more, unwilling to see that look on his face, a few moments later, Thorin came & knelt in front of me "Please…Don't go, if you are not willing to stay for me than stay for my Nephews….They have become very fond of you these last weeks…As have I" Thorin said quietly "You were so angry earlier, it was only after you left that I realised you were right, that mine & my Kin's behaviour was unacceptable…Lord Elrond did us a great service in giving us food, shelter & most importantly, healing you…I went and apologised to Lord Elrond not long ago" Thorin gently trailed his fingers down my cheek as he smiled softly at me & even that brief form of contact felt like it set my skin ablaze.

"Thorin….."

"You will make a fine Queen…..If you'll have me" Thorin took my hand in his & waited as I wordlessly gaped at him, unsure if I was having a relapse due to my head injury "What are you saying Thorin?" I asked breathlessly, Thorin swallowed before answering me, "I am saying that in the short time that I have known you, I have come to realise that you have awoken something in me, something no other has done, or will do, the way you challenge me as no other has dared to do, calling me out on my faults….reassuring me when I felt like giving up….I am saying, no asking you if you'll Rule Erebor at my side, not only as my Queen, but as my Wife…Lyanna…**_Miz Kadzuna Uzdan, Me Uzdan Miz Mustu….Amrul Atsu" _**Thorin said, the hopeful expression on his face plain as day. Although I had no idea what Thorin had just said, the intent was perfectly clear, trying to calm my racing heart, I took a deep breath & I felt Thorin tense, "Before I give my answer to you, I find that I am in need of answers myself….I spoke to Fili earlier and he….he told me that for you to take a Consort, as per Tradition….you would have to take me in front of the other Dwarves" I felt myself flush as I looked away from Thorin's face. "Aye" Thorin said, "What Fili told you is true, as much as it pains me to tell you….However if you do not wish to partake in the Ceremony, I am unsure as to when we would allowed to be intimate….And I've waited long enough to touch you" Thorin growled as he pulled me onto him so that I was straddling him.

"Thorin" I gasped as he buried his face in my neck, trying to retain the rational part of my mind over what my body was screaming at me to do, I pulled lightly on one of Thorin's temple braids, only instead of getting Thorin to look at me, it seemed to further inflame Thorin's desire, he groaned as he pulled me tighter against him & I shivered when, even though the layer of mail & his pants, I felt how hard he was. "Thorin…we should stop" I panted, Thorin pulled back slightly, his blue eyes almost black with desire "You don't want to?" he asked his voice hoarse & I couldn't help but smirk at him, "Ever since you stepped though Bilbo's door that evening in Hobbiton, I've wanted you, even in spite of how stubborn you are, however if we are to Rule Erebor without challenge or conflict, we MUST do things as per tradition" I tucked some of Thorin's hair behind his ear as I waited. "We?" Thorin asked incredulous, "I believe you have your answer Master Oakenshield" I said as I watched him, as the desire dimmed from his eyes & understanding, then joy replaced it, Thorin inhaled sharply "You are saying…Yes to me?" Thorin asked "Yes" I said.

Thorin smiled, truly smiled and I was momentarily struck dumb by the way it changed his face, I was so busy staring at him that I missed Thorin's joyful shout as he then picked me up & spun me around, where had THIS Dwarf been for the last few weeks I wondered, for this was a side of Thorin I hadn't yet seen, Thorin's face shone with happiness, in the midst of this, Fili & Kili came bursting into the room, Kili with an arrow nocked & Fili with his swords drawn, both looking rather confused when, instead of an army of attacking Elves, they found Thorin & I embracing. Alerted by the door banging off the wall, Thorin turned to Fili & Kili & spoke to them in Khuzdul, his chest puffed out with pride & I giggled at their dumbstruck expressions as I nestled into Thorin's side, Kili replied to Thorin before he shoved his bow & quiver at Fili, ran over to me & then spun me around in the same manner Thorin had, only with much more exuberance & I shrieked as the room spun.

"Kili" Thorin admonished when Kili set me back down, but there was no real displeasure behind his words, only joy, relief & happiness, "You're really to be Married?" Kili asked, "Yes, although it will be many months before an actual Wedding I'm afraid, we have to reclaim your home first" I said "Our Home" Thorin corrected & I rolled my eyes at him, Thorin narrowed his eyes & smirked at me, only then did I recall his threat at the start of our journey & I swallowed "We should go tell the others should we not?" I asked, Fili cleared his throat "So **_Sannadadith _**are you going to let me embrace Auntie, or are you going to make me stand here holding your bow & arrows all night?" Fili arched a golden eyebrow at Kili & I laughed, Kili, red faced walked back over to Thorin & Fili & mumbled something to them as he took back his bow & quiver, Thorin just mussed Kili's hair good naturedly as Fili embraced me. "You're sure?" he asked me quietly & I nodded "I've never been more sure of anything in my life" I replied. "So, Master Oakenshield, shall we inform your Kin?" I winked at Thorin and he grinned at me in response as he took my hand, Fili & Kili were close behind us as we walked the short distance from my room to where the Dwarves were, just before we turned the corner, I pulled back, causing Thorin to stop "Nervous?" he asked & I nodded, "You have nothing to fear, now come" Thorin snaked his arm around my waist and together we walked into the makeshift camp: Most of the Dwarves had already gotten into their bedrolls, only Dwalin, Bofur & Balin were awake, upon our arrival they soon woke the others & they stared at Thorin's arm around my waist, confused until Thorin started speaking, I caught my name amongst the Khuzdul & no sooner had Thorin finished speaking than a great cheer went up. Thorin just grinned.

Blushing I turned & hid my face in Thorin's neck, unused to so much attention, upon hearing chuckling, I turned my face to see Balin stood next to me "Congratulations Lassie, you'll make Thorin a fine Wife & a most Beautiful Queen, I dare say preparations may begin for the Courting Ceremony?" Balin asked & I nodded "I'd like to go to Lord Elrond, if Thorin agrees & we could have a feast tomorrow evening?" I looked at Thorin & he inclined his head in agreement before turning back to his conversation with Bofur. A while later, after being embraced by all the Dwarves, I found myself in front of Dwalin, "Master Dwalin" I said curtsying "Aye, you'll not have to do that in Erebor" he said chuckling "Would you walk with me a moment?" I asked, Dwalin took my arm & after signalling to Thorin I'd be a moment, we walked a ways down the corridor until we reached a balcony. Looking up into the clear night sky, I mentally braced myself for what I was about to say, "Dwalin, there has been something on my mind now, something I have been meaning to ask of you, you've known Thorin & Fili & Kili a good long time now & these words have been like stones in my heart. I know not of what awaits us at Erebor, but should…..should the worst happen, promise me that you'll look after them?" Dwalin stared at me, his expression unreadable, so I continued "You've seen what I am, I am strong, but I'm not invincible, I WILL defend my Family should a fight break out, however if something were to happen, my heart would be at ease knowing you would be there for them, as you have been"

"I take it Thorin, nor the Princes are to know of this request?" Dwalin asked & I nodded, "I apologise for placing this burden upon you, but you're the most ruthless, determined & loyal of Thorin's Kin, there is no other I could ask of this, besides what do you think Thorin would do if I was even in the slightest hint of danger?" Dwalin snorted & I smiled sadly in response, "Very well, you have my word that I will do my best to honour your request" Dwalin bowed & I gave him a watery smile in return.

Thorin gave me a questioning look when I returned with Dwalin but didn't ask, I noticed that he'd removed his mail, and I took the chance to sleepily nuzzle into his side, getting to feel how warm he was & the solid contours of his chest through his shirt, Thorin smirked at me, pulling me ever closer into his side, I didn't realise that I'd dozed off until I heard Thorin softly call my name & the soft look he gave me made me melt, "Come" Thorin said, "I think that you've had quite enough excitement for one day, I'll see you back to your room & I'll go to Elrond" I started to protest, only for Thorin to gently caress my face "You're still recovering from a concussion Lyanna, rest & we'll deal with everything in the morning" Sighing, I turned to hug Fili, Kili, Ori & Bofur before Balin embraced me, "Sleep well Lyanna" he said, bidding everyone a goodnight I smiled as Thorin took my hand & we slowly walked back to my room, pausing outside my door "I don't want you to go" I said looking at Thorin, he chuckled as he embraced me "Believe me, I would not be parted from your side, but were I to stay with you, Balin would have my Beard, I'll not be far from you" We stood like that for a while, Thorin hummed contentedly as he buried his face in my hair, I sighed as I wrapped my arms around him, relishing in his embrace.

Eventually Thorin pulled back, holding me at arm's length, his gaze was contemplative as he traced the contour of my mouth with his thumb, I shivered as he tilted my face up, then more gently than I would have thought, he softly pressed his lips to mine.

Heat, delicious heat, pooled in my stomach & I gasped, that seemed to be the only consent Thorin needed, he deepened the kiss & I felt the roughness of the stone wall against my back as Thorin pressed himself completely against me, yet it still wasn't close enough, I buried my hands in Thorin's mane of hair & pulled, hard. The groan Thorin let out only further stoked the fire burning under my skin, I felt Thorin's hands skim my waist as he continued to kiss me before they came to rest on the back of my dress. Suddenly I felt the back of my dress give way, as with one solid pull, Thorin had ripped the back clean apart, I hissed as the cold air touched my skin, the thought passed through my mind that Thorin & I might not even make it to the ceremony, that thought quickly vanished when Thorin stopped kissing me in favour of mouthing against the skin of my neck & shoulder. I was no blushing maiden, yet not once had I EVER experienced anything like the feelings Thorin was bringing out in me, I yelped when Thorin bit the side of my neck, then lapped over the mark, soothing the pain.

Thorin suddenly growled as he lifted me up & pressed me back against the wall, this new position allowed Thorin to press even more intimately against me: I whimpered when Thorin rolled his hips forward & even through two layers of fabric, I felt how large he was. Thorin's grip on my thighs was almost painful, it just further fuelled that fire within me, Thorin had just started kissing me again when as if from a great distance away, I heard someone cough. I turned my head & saw Fili gawking at us, his face crimson with embarrassment "Thorin" I hissed & he turned his head & gazed at his Nephew, it took a few moments, but Thorin finally set me back down on the ground, as much as possible I tried to keep my back to the wall, by now my own face was glowing with embarrassment at being caught in such a position, however, this was nothing to what I was going to face tomorrow night. Thorin bore it all rather well, there was a faint hint of a blush on his cheeks, aside from that, Thorin seemed remarkably composed, except for the rather obvious tent in his trousers, I bid both Thorin & Fili a hasty Goodnight & backed into my room. Smiling stupidly, I easily slid the dress off & got into bed, it hit me then that this might be the last night that I slept alone, with a mixture of anticipation, nerves & fear swirling around my brain, I drifted off.


	8. Chapter 8

I was woken the next morning by Eliriel's shocked exclamation as she examined the ruined dress, I felt my face heat up as I watched her examine the torn corset strings, wordlessly she swept out of the room, the torn dress over her arm, as I sat up in the bed, Eliriel swept back into the room, something silver gleaming over her arm. "I do not think I even want to ask about the dress" she said shooting me an accusing look "Now out of bed with you, you're to go to the Bathing Chambers" Meekly, I allowed Eliriel to help me into a robe before following her quietly down to the Bathing Chambers, all the while I tried not to think too hard about the reason WHY I was being pampered so, I felt slightly hysterical, thankfully I saw hide nor hair of any of the Dwarves, weather that was deliberate or not, I did not ask, neither did Eliriel inform me otherwise. Once I was actually in the Chambers themselves, I couldn't help but gawk at them: The Chambers were fed by massive underground springs, and on shelves spaced throughout the Chamber, there were rows upon rows of bottles & oils, I was hurried into one of the pools & as Eliriel grabbed hold of my hair, she exclaimed in Elvish & it was then that I remembered Thorin biting my neck last night, flushing I sank down into the steaming water, trying to ignore Eliriel's continued muttering as she started to scrub my hair, I was thankful that she had unwillingly spared me further blushes by speaking in Elvish.

Unwillingly my thoughts had turned back to my old life, I doubt anyone had missed me, I was probably being cursed at for vanishing without a trace, I couldn't help but wonder what this new life held for me, if I was even going to survive at all, I sighed, furious at myself for dwelling on such negative emotions, Eliriel must have sensed the violent storm of emotions building within me, for she lay her hand on my cheek "Do not fear what is to come, tonight is for you & your King" she said softly & I relaxed, doing as Eliriel bid me. After what seemed like an endless amount of pampering, I was led into a room just off of the Bathing Chambers where Eliriel handed me a small purple pot "Lissuin" she said smirking slightly, confused I applied it to my neck & wrists, the fragrance was similar to that of a Lilly, yet it was sweeter somehow, more exotic, Eliriel then had me sit down in front of a mirror as she began to style my hair & I caught sight of the mark upon my throat: I swore, I couldn't help it, how was I supposed to go to this feast looking like I'd been attacked? I groaned. Wordlessly, Eliriel handed me another, smaller pot, upon opening the lid, I saw it contained a thick, flesh coloured paste, before I could ask, Eliriel spoke "I figured that you wouldn't want that healed, so that paste will cover it….." Eliriel didn't need to continue, I sat there, biting my lip as Eliriel finished my hair, then gently applied the paste to the bite bruise, I couldn't imagine my life without Thorin in it, as much as he infuriated me at times, I loved him.

It seemed that most of the morning & afternoon was spent preparing me for what was to come, I saw hardly anyone, aside from an Elf who brought in a tray of fresh fruits & quickly left without saying a word, Eliriel sat with me for a time as I picked at the tray but seeing that I wasn't really interested in eating, she bade me to stand so that she could help me into the dress I had seen this morning. I stared at my reflection as Eliriel did the laces up on the back of my dress: That the dress was simple in its design didn't take away from its beauty, the silver dress was free from almost all embellishment, save for some around the neckline & the blue belt that was held in place by a large silver buckle. "If it wasn't for your height, you could almost pass for an elf" Eliriel said as she stood behind me, I chuckled, "I thank you for the compliment, but perhaps it would be wise not to say as such in front of Thorin" "Indeed" Eliriel replied quirking a dark eyebrow.

"Before I release you for the feast, my Lord Elrond has informed me that he would like to speak with you" Eliriel told me, trying not to panic, I followed her out of the Bathing Chambers, noting that we took a longer route rather than go back the way we came, if I was being honest with myself, I missed Fili & Kili's company, I missed Thorin too, stubborn Dwarf that he is, I was so deep in my thoughts that I almost collided with Eliriel, for she had stopped outside a massive pair of oaken doors, two Elves stood guard, each carried a massive spear & had a full quiver of arrows upon their backs, Eliriel spoke to one of the Guards & he gave a brief tilt of his head, she knocked twice then turned to me "Here I must leave you, have no fear at what is to come, I hope our paths meet again" Eliriel embraced me before she walked back the way we had come. As the doors opened, I swallowed as I stepped through & another set of guards eyed me curiously as I waited, not for long however, as Elrond appeared, flanked by two other Elves, twins at that, upon seeing me their eyes lit up & they both smirked "Ah Lady Lyanna, I hope you are recovered after your fall?" Elrond asked, I curtseyed "Yes, I must thank you Lord Elrond for your care & hospitality these past days, Rivendell is truly a wonder to behold" I replied, Elrond smiled "You are most welcome, would you care to sit with me a moment before we attend to the feast? Elladan, Elrohir you may go" Elrond said, both Elves bowed before glancing at me again then slipping out of the room.

Elrond guided me over to two plush chairs & we sat, I tried to remain still & not show just how nervous I was, Elrond apparently could sense my nerves for he chuckled "So, you are to be Wed to Thorin Oakenshield" Elrond looked at me as he laced his fingers together, "Honestly I can't quite believe it myself, for all his faults, Thorin has a good heart, he's loyal and he loves his Kin deeply, even though he chooses not to give voice to his emotions" I replied as I toyed with a wavy strand of hair, Elrond's expression was pained when he next spoke "I am unsure as to how much you know, or indeed what Thorin has told you, but some would not deem this union wise, there is a….sickness upon that gold within Erebor, it drove Thrain, Thorin's Grandfather mad, whether or not the same sickness will affect Thorin remains to be seen, but once you enter that Mountain, you must be on your guard, I tell you this not to turn you against your Mate, but to guard against the sickness that would claim his mind, that Thorin loves you is plain for all to see, indeed that day you arrived he refused to leave your side, I myself got quite angry with him as my main concern was attending to your injury, which I couldn't do with a Dwarf in the way" Elrond smirked & I shook my head "You threw him out of the room didn't you?" I asked "Technically my dear, it was my Sons that did the throwing, which I fear hasn't endeared them to your Dwarf King" Elrond replied dryly & I laughed, just then the doors to Elrond's chambers opened & Gandalf strode in followed by Bilbo & I rose to embrace the Wizard, "I hear Congratulations are in order" Gandalf said, his eyes twinkling at me "It would seem so" I replied as I turned to Bilbo "You are sure of this?" he asked me & I nodded "Deep down you know that Thorin is a Dwarf of Honour, he may be stubborn, cantankerous & angry but after all he's been through, can you really blame him?" I said & Bilbo sighed, "No I could not" he replied sadly.

"Lyanna, it is time" Gandalf said, taking a deep breath, I took Gandalf's arm & with Elrond leading us, we walked to the dining hall, Bilbo talking quietly to Elrond as we walked, I wasn't prepared at all for the sheer grandeur of the Feast Elrond had arranged & as Elrond walked to his table, I took a minute to look around, Elladan & Elrohir were sat either side of Elrond & both winked at me when my gaze passed over them, Lindir was sat next to Elrohir & he inclined his head upon meeting my gaze.

Then & only then did I allow myself to look over at the second, smaller table set up for the Dwarves: upon my entrance they had all stood up and though they wore simple travelling clothes, they all had discarded their chainmail, they all looked clean & I prayed that they had been in the Bathing Chambers & not Elrond's fountain, slowly I walked to the head of the table & only then did I look at Thorin: The look he gave me stole what little breath I had, Thorin was glowing with happiness, gently he traced his fingers down my face & I shivered at his touch, smirking, Thorin laced his fingers through mine & brought me to his side as he turned to address his Kin & Lord Elrond: "Fili, Kili, my Sister-Sons, my fellow Dwarves, we have travelled far together, we have seen much, yet we are proud & stand upon Tradition, this night finds us in the Home of Lord Elrond, who has not only given us food & warmth, but care to a member of our Company who was gravely injured, for that I owe Lord Elrond a great debt" Thorin's voice hitched & I squeezed his hand as he continued "This night, in the presence of you, my Sister-Sons, my Kin & Lord Elrond I invoke one of our most sacred traditions, the right & duty of a King. I wish to take a Consort" A great cheer went up as the Dwarves roared their approval, Lord Elrond & his Kin watched quietly as Gandalf whispered to Bilbo who looked confused by the announcement, Bilbo's face flushing crimson as Gandalf continued to whisper to him. Thorin spoke again, only this time, it was a song, a soft drone in Khuzdul, Balin, Dwalin, and Gloin joined in as the rest of the Dwarves watched with rapt attention, as the song came to an end, Thorin lowered himself to one knee & placed my hand over his heart "I would take you Lyanna, not only as my lover, but as my Wife, I pledge myself to you" Thorin said "I will be your lover" I replied breathlessly "Then will you pledge yourself to me & be shown as my Consort before my Kin?" Thorin asked "I will" I replied.

Again the Dwarves roared their approval, they all raised their goblets to Thorin & I as Thorin got back to his feet & pulled me into an embrace so tight I swore I felt my bones grind together, gasping, I heard Thorin chuckle as he released me & turned back to Lord Elrond "As Heir to the Throne of Erebor, on behalf of my Consort & my Kin, I thank you Lord Elrond for the feast, may Erebor one day return this great bounty" Thorin said & he inclined his head to Elrond who bowed his own head in return, with that Thorin sat down, pulled me onto his lap & the feast began. At first, conscious of what was to come, I only nibbled at the food Thorin offered to me, I quickly gave in however when Thorin seized a plate of the little cakes I had so enjoyed the other night from a passing Elf, ravenous I devoured every cake Thorin gave me taking great delight in the strangled groan Thorin made when I sucked one of his fingers into my mouth to lick off any remaining frosting from the cake he had just fed me. I felt Thorin shift, as he did so I felt his erection brush against my backside, even through the material of his trousers I could feel every twitch as I shifted in his lap. Gritting his teeth, Thorin reached for his goblet, drained it & immediately seized another goblet from another passing Elf, the Elf went to protest but Thorin had already drained the contents, the Elf gave Thorin a horrified glance before he hurried to Elrohir & Elladan & engaged them in a hushed conversation, Elrond, busy talking to Gandalf & Bilbo, paid his sons no mind, I however was curious as to what made their eyes gleam so: I had seen the very same look in Fili & Kili's eyes before one of the company fell afoul of their pranks. I looked around to see if any of the Company had been slipped something, but everyone was in high spirits & what shocked me was how neatly they all were eating, no food was thrown, instead there was a pleasant hum of conversation as they all ate, relaxing, I went to reach for an apple only to jump as I felt Thorin's hand slide up my thigh, swallowing I turned to look at Thorin only to shiver in anticipation:

Thorin's pupils were completely dilated, only the very faintest trace of blue remained & the look he was giving me made my skin burn for that one look was enough to tell me where Thorin's thoughts were, as the feast progressed, it became clear that the food no longer held any interest to Thorin, by now his breathing was coming in laboured pants & heat was pouring off of him, so much so that my own skin started to feel damp & I jumped again when I felt Thorin slide his fingers against my underwear, I felt my face flush as Thorin gave a low growl upon finding the fabric already wet, suddenly I was lifted up & the plates in front of me were pushed to the floor as Thorin slammed me down onto the table. At once, every eye turned to us & I felt my face redden further at the attention, "Thorin!" I hissed, he ignored me as he buried his face in my neck, groaning as he pulled me flush against his body. I looked over at Balin who looked concerned, clearly this was NOT how the evening was supposed to go, the fright must have been evident in my gaze for Dwalin stood up, placed a hand on Thorin's shoulder & went to pull him off of me only for Thorin to turn his head at the touch & snarl viciously at Dwalin, Dwalin quickly retreated several steps & looked towards Elrond & Gandalf, who were striding toward us.

Once Dwalin had backed off, Thorin once again buried his face in my neck, something was not normal about this I thought & I nearly bit my tongue in half as I bit back the groan of pleasure as Thorin sank his teeth into my shoulder. My eyes rolled as I fought to retain my common sense, I noticed that Oin had picked up the goblet Thorin had last drank from sniffing at it & swiping his finger around the rim, "There was something in this wine" he announced as Gandalf looked at Elrond, who in turn looked chagrined "Elrohir, Elladan" he called, at once the two dark haired Elves rose, came swiftly to Elrond & knelt in front of him "Yes Father?" Elladan asked, "Might YOU know anything about this?" Elrond questioned & I saw their eyes flick towards Thorin's back as their lips curved up, "It seems the line of Durin knows better how to have fun" Elrohir said chuckling, "It was not done deliberately" Elladan interrupted, shooting me an apologetic smile, "What have you done to Thorin?!" Fili demanded, "That cup, it was meant for Lindir" Elladan said his creamy skin turning dark "Athelas has….other applications when blended properly…It isn't poisonous" Elladan finished hurriedly when he saw Fili's rage darkened face "It just….livens things up in the bedroom" Elrohir said quietly "How long will Thorin be like…this?" Fili gestured at his Uncle, "Many hours yet…..it would be best I think if Lady Lyanna were to take Master Oakenshield back to her chambers" Elrohir said, a hint of a smirk playing at the corner of his mouth. "And how, my Lord Elrohir do you propose I GET to my chambers?" I grit out as something occurred to me "Balin!" I croaked, "The Ceremony…." Balin shot Thorin a worried glance before he smiled softly at me. "Fear not Lassie, Thorin has pledged himself to you, he has bound his Heart to yours, once you make the physical connection, there will be nothing that can come between you, no-one will protest Thorin's claim" he finished & I breathed a sigh of relief.

Elladan suddenly jumped on Thorin, pinning his arms behind his back as Thorin snarled at him, "Run" Elladan said & I bolted, Thorin hot on my heels. As I ran down corridors, for such a massive Dwarf, Thorin was FAST, I barely managed to stay in front of him as I shot out into the open, down a path & up the set of stairs leading to the Hall where my Chambers were, down the corridor & into my room, I had barely gotten inside the door when Thorin grabbed me.

He kicked the door shut before turning to me & pinning me against it, grinding his body against mine as he took possession of my mouth, I buried my hands in Thorin's hair & pulled, hard, relishing in the guttural moan Thorin made, I reached down & desperately fumbled with the belt holding Thorin's tunic closed & after a few minutes it fell to the floor with a loud *thunk* Thorin's tunic & undershirt soon going the same way as his belt, I trailed my fingers through the hair on Thorin's chest following the dark trail of hair down his stomach, I felt his abs tighten as my hand slid down to his trousers & traced over the damp spot on the fabric, Thorin jerked back, one hand cupping himself roughly as he hissed. Quickly he set me down & started tearing at the laces holding his trousers together, he had gotten them halfway undone when I grabbed his hands, "I want to" I said, Thorin growled as I pulled him back to me & claimed his mouth, only for Thorin to pull back a few moments later & glare at me "Turn around" he growled.

Panting, I faced the door as he slid his hands down my back coming to rest on the laces of my dress, with one solid pull, Thorin tore the dress in half, I gasped as Thorin turned me back around, the dress slipping down my body & pooling at my feet, as Thorin stared at me, I hooked my fingers into my underwear, slid them down my legs & kicked them to the side. As I straightened back up, I barely had a moment to take in the desperate, hungry look on Thorin's face before he pounced on me, crushing me back against the door as he rutted against me, gasping I slid my hands into the back of Thorin's trousers & squeezed the firm globes of his backside. Thorin shuddered, pulled back his eyes wild, slowly I dropped to my knees & slid my hands up Thorin's legs, concentrating on getting the laces untied the rest of the way. Once the laces were untied, Thorin stepped back, kicked off his boots & almost tore his trousers from his body, he then stood in front of me gloriously nude & smirked as he slowly pumped his erection, and I swallowed.

King under The Mountain indeed.

Indeed there was nothing small about Thorin Oakenshield, I couldn't help the whimper that escaped when I thought of Thorin entering me…..I groaned as I watched Thorin spit into his hand & very slowly started to stroke his shaft as his other hand came up to start fondling his balls, a groan of pure lust escaping his lips as his eyes met mine, his hand started to move faster as his hips started to thrust forward, gently I pulled Thorin's hand off of his cock "We're going to play a game" I said as I slowly trailed my hands up his thighs "You're going to place your hands on the door & if you move them, I'll stop" Wordlessly, Thorin did as I bade him, placing both hands flat against the door, smirking, I leaned in & gently nipped at Thorin's inner thigh, the muscles in his abs tightened, but he didn't move his hands from the door, as I moved higher & nipped at his hipbone, I wondered just how far I could push him before his restraint snapped, this time Thorin groaned, but he still didn't move his hands from the door, I knew what he wanted me to do, his expression was a wordless plea, yet I wasn't quite ready to give him what he wanted. Instead I kissed a wet trail from hipbone to hipbone, breathing in the scent of his skin as I went, that Thorin had scrubbed himself was obvious, but still the scent of leather & smoke lingered & it was intoxicating.

I continued to nuzzle him as I moved higher & traced the defined ridges of his abdomen with my tongue, occasionally nipping at his skin, the scent coming off of his skin was divine, I couldn't get enough of it. "**_Please" _**Thorin begged as he looked down at me & I suddenly had no more interest in torturing him, instead I reached up & gripped Thorin's erection: The shaft was thick, flushed & met with a scant smattering of hair at the base, as I gripped him, Thorin moaned, cursing in Khuzdul, his moans got louder & more desperate when I pressed my lips to the head of his cock tracing the tip with my tongue, I followed with three slow circles before taking Thorin's cock into my mouth. Sucking lightly as I worked my way down, I used my hand to stroke what I couldn't fit in my mouth, my other hand coming up to gently roll Thorin's balls, I felt Thorin go rigid & I looked up into his eyes, shuddering, Thorin pulled me off of his cock, gripping himself with one hand, he tightened the other in my hair "Open your mouth" he said roughly & I did so, daring to reach out & swipe my tongue over the head of his cock, Thorin hissed, the hand in my hair tightening to the point of pain before he pushed the head of his cock into my mouth, he released the grip he had on himself & I felt his cock throb as Thorin's orgasm hit him: Thorin moaned loudly, his entire body going rigid as spurt after spurt of semen shot into my mouth, greedily I swallowed it all as I reached up to cup Thorin's balls, squeezing softly.

Thorin roared my name before he sagged against the door his chest heaving, gently I released him, after several moments Thorin pulled me to my feet, I hissed as the blood returned to my legs cringing at the pins & needles sensation, Thorin buried his face in my neck, groaning quietly as I pulled some of his hair back behind his ear from where it had stuck to his face & he shivered as I ran my hands down his back. We stayed like that for a few moments, at least until the last of the aftershocks passed & Thorin raised his head "**_Amralime Menu Tessu_**" he said quietly, smiling I gently pulled on one of his temple braids, I may not have understood what he said, but the sentiment behind his words, that I understood all too well, I went to pull back only to feel something hard nudging me in the stomach, I looked down & felt my jaw drop, Thorin was already hard. Wordlessly, I looked up at him only to shiver at his expression: Love, Desire, desperate need & embarrassment all played out in his features, only the very faintest traces of Blue were visible in his eyes "**_Satthiye Mushug"_** Thorin growled & he dropped to his knees, lifting one of my legs over his shoulder, he nuzzled my stomach & I couldn't help the shudder that went through me at what Thorin was about to do.

Thorin kissed a path down my thigh as one of his hands came up & I felt him growl as he felt how wet I was, he then blew hot air across me & I bucked up into him, Thorin looked up at me & smirked before he again bent his head and licked a long, slow, teasing stripe along me, it brought no relief, only further inflamed that boiling pit of desire in me "**_Thorin" _**I moaned & I sank my hands into his hair, pulling slightly and I felt him growl, the vibrations sending shockwaves through me. Thorin seemed to have had enough, he pulled me closer & buried his face in my sex, his tongue lapping at me relentlessly, I shrieked as I felt him slide a single finger into me & gently twist it before thrusting it in & out, moaning I pulled Thorin's hair harder & he retaliated by slipping another finger into me & thrusting faster. I arched up, "PLEASE Thorin" I sobbed as he pulled back, "**_Tada Galth_**" he moaned before he dove back in, I shuddered as I felt him devour me, taking that little nub between his teeth, he sucked hard & I screamed as my orgasm hit me, Thorin didn't stop, his tongue & fingers continuing their assault on me as I gave into it.

Somewhere in the blackness, I felt Thorin release me before he picked me up & I felt the softness of a bed underneath me, I heard Thorin chuckle as I felt my chest heave, my breath coming out in little hiccups. When I was able to open my eyes, I looked at Thorin: He lay on his side, facing me & the tightness of his expression didn't diminish the smug grin he wore, his beard was wet & I shuddered as I reached out for him, pulling him to me & kissing him, I moaned as I tasted myself & I felt Thorin shiver, his erection nudging my belly & leaving a wet trail. "Thorin" I moaned as I arched my hips up towards him, I wanted him, NEEDED him, "It will hurt" Thorin said, need evident in his tone, "It already hurts, please Thorin for Mahal's sake" I screamed & Thorin moved above me, he placed a soft kiss to my forehead before he took hold of himself & rubbed his erection against me, coating himself in my wetness before he very gently pushed the head of his cock inside.

I moaned as I heard Thorin curse, "Lyanna?" he asked "More" I pleaded, unable to keep my hips from bucking up against him, I felt Thorin drop his face to my neck & nod against my shoulder, he pushed further in & the moan that he let out was ragged, "It must hurt **_Amralime_**" Thorin gasped, I tangled my hands in Thorin's hair as I shook my head, I felt Thorin shiver violently, trying to keep himself from giving into what his body was demanding of him, I felt so full, yet it still wasn't enough, I wanted, no NEEDED more, I lifted my legs, locking my ankles behind Thorin's back "**_More"_** I demanded & the last of Thorin's restraint cracked, my eyes rolled as he filled me with everything he had, it was both unbearable & wildly thrilling, the very few relationships I'd had prior to this couldn't even compare, above me Thorin had gone completely rigid, save for his erection which throbbed inside of me & I shivered at the sensation. Thorin shifted, taking his weight on his elbows, he slowly pulled back, then thrust back in, groaning desperately he placed kisses along my collarbone as he slowly sped up, Thorin's skin had been hot before, but now it was as though he had been lit afire, droplets of sweat fell from his chest, slicking our skin.

I cried out as Thorin shifted again & the angle of his thrusts changed, Thorin's moans were only broken by pieces of Khuzdul, every thrust seemed like he was burying himself deeper & deeper, I stroked one of my hands down Thorin's back, feeling his muscles tense & release as he moved then dragged them back up to pull Thorin's mouth back to mine. Weather by accident or the position, my teeth accidently grazed Thorin's lip, causing it to split & the blood to smear between our mouths. Thorin snarled, pulling me ever tighter against him as he thrust harder, his moans giving way to desperate pants as he reached up to palm my breasts, I screamed as I felt him pinch one nipple, then move to the other. Suddenly Thorin reared back, he positioned himself on his knees before he pulled me up & onto his hips as he thrust back into me, both of us crying out at the change of position, I locked my arms behind Thorin's head as he snapped his hips up, heedless of the death grip his hands had on my thighs, I had already been close before Thorin had changed our position, but now, with him burying himself in me over & over again, more deeply than before I couldn't hold back. I screamed as Thorin thrust his hips up once, twice more before he roared as he came, my vision whited out as I fell into my orgasm, feeling Thorin's cock twitch as he released only prolonged it.

Panting, I forced my eyes open as I felt Thorin pull back, sweat dripping from his chest as he gently lowered me to the now mussed bed, his own breath coming in heaving gasps as he laid next to me. For a time I laid like that, feeling my heartbeat return to normal my eyes sliding shut as sleep threatened, I only opened my eyes when I heard Thorin groan in misery: Thorin lay on his side, one arm thrown over his face, his skin shimmering with sweat in the light from the fireplace I glanced down & again felt my jaw drop, he was STILL hard, clearly the drug in Thorin's wine still had a grip on him & despite the evidence of his release, his erection showed no signs of softening. Gently, I moved Thorin's arm, the look of utter desperation in his eyes angered me, this was supposed to be our night, a night to reinforce our Bond, yet instead of being sated & happy, here Thorin lay, still hard, aching & clearly desperate for release, which despite our previous encounters, showed no signs of coming. I floundered, not really knowing what to say, instead, I gently pushed Thorin onto his back & then straddled him, ignoring his tired protests, I reached behind me & took hold of his erection, Thorin's moan was pained as I rubbed the head of his cock against me, coating him in our combined release before I sank down on him.

Whimpering, I cried out as Thorin's hands found my hips as our bodies fused, I shivered violently as Thorin began rocking into me, everything was that much more intense with how soon it was after our last release, I didn't let up, I grabbed Thorin's hands & moved them to my breasts as Thorin thrust up into me, his fingers mercilessly pinching & rolling my nipples as I met him thrust for thrust. As I looked down at Thorin, my breath caught: Thorin's eyes, normally a vivid Blue, were black with desire, his hair was a mess, darkened with sweat & sticking to his skin, droplets of sweat ran down his chest, further staining the already stained linens, I rode him relentlessly, desperate for my own release & for Thorin to find his, suddenly, Thorin tensed underneath me, giving a hoarse cry as he came for the third time, looking at him, I knew that he wasn't done, I didn't stop, or slow down, I was SO close, I rode Thorin faster & watched as Thorin shuddered before opening his eyes wide & ROARING as he came *again* right on the heels of his last orgasm. The sight of Thorin, so lost in his own pleasure set me off again & I screamed Thorin's name as I came, momentarily unaware that my own orgasm had set Thorin off for the THIRD time in a row, Thorin moaned, loud & long as he fell back to the bed, his arms going limp at his sides.

Panting, I collapsed onto Thorin's chest, the damp curls on his chest tickling my nose, I winced as I tried to move myself into a more comfortable position & I looked down to see the beginnings of bruises on my hips, I hadn't even noticed how hard Thorin had been holding me, wearily I surveyed the room: Thorin's clothes lay scattered about, his boots lying some distance from one another, my dress lay in a pile, torn completely in two, most of the room had survived intact, however I feared for the bed, that the sheets were ruined was obvious. Sighing I closed my eyes after one last look at Thorin & fell into sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

When I woke the next morning, I woke in Thorin's arms, he lay on his back, one of his arms holding me tightly to his chest, even in sleep Thorin refused to let me go. I rolled my eyes at him, taking the chance to observe him, I could see that Kili's unruly dark mane clearly ran in the family, Thorin's hair was as wild as I'd ever seen it, then again after last night I wasn't surprised. Grinning, I gently smoothed a wild lock of his hair, Thorin mumbled something but didn't wake, seeing no logical reason to get up, I laid back down, greedily inhaling the lingering scents coming off of his skin. Sometime later I was again woken, this time by Thorin himself sleepily playing with a lock of my hair, smiling shyly I glanced up & he gave me an answering smile in return, pulling me to him. "How do you feel?" Thorin asked, his voice still hoarse, "Tired" I replied "and hungry" Thorin chuckled, then winced slightly as he slid out of the bed, as Thorin pulled on his trousers I felt something twist inside me "you're leaving" I said quietly, twisting the sheets between my fingers. Thorin was back beside me in a second, "Never" he swore "However I'd like to feed you & hopefully see about a bath," Thorin ginned at me suggestively, the invitation clear in his expression & I rolled my eyes at him, Thorin's grin only got wider as he pulled back & reached for his boots. Before he could get them on, there was a knock at the door, abandoning his boots, Thorin pulled the sheets up so that I was covered & then strode to the door, upon opening it, there was a muffled conversation before Thorin stepped back & allowed an Elf into the room.

Nervously I attempted to smooth my hair but quickly gave up, I slid down in the bed so that the sheets almost came up to my nose, the Elf raised her eyebrows but continued bringing platters of food in, once her task was done, she inclined her head to Thorin & I before she left, softly closing the door behind her. Sighing in relief, I threw the sheets aside, not caring one jot about the fact I was nude & walked over to where the food had been set down, Thorin's muffled gasp of horror had me turning to him: Thorin was pale, almost sickeningly so & my old insecurities reared their ugly heads, cringing I retraced my steps & wound one of the sheets around me.

Astute as ever, Thorin took my hand & wordlessly led me to the mirror set in the wall near the bathroom & pulled the sheet aside, I gasped: bruises marred my hips, thighs, even my breasts, yet I had no recollection of pain, only pleasure. Thorin stood a pace or two behind me, his arms folded tightly across his chest as if he feared he would break me, snorting I smacked a hand across his chest as I turned to him "Do you so easily forget what I am Master Oakenshield?" I hissed & he flinched. Seething, I turned & stomped into the bathroom, throwing the sheet onto the floor, I wrenched my hair up into a knot before I slipped on the silver robe Eliriel had left me, this was not how I'd pictured my first morning as Thorin's Consort. Thorin watched me warily when I re-entered the bedroom before he sighed & pulled me to him, I remained stiff & unyielding in his arms as he spoke "I am sorry, seeing those bruises on you, knowing that I've marked you such wounds me, especially knowing that I wasn't fully in control of myself last night even so that is no excuse **_Amralime_**" Thorin's tone was morose, pulling back I looked up at him "Thorin, these bruises will be gone by the morning, I would not have changed a thing about last night, if anything it is I who should be careful not to damage you, you are the KING of Erebor, if I lost control & bit you…." I trailed off shuddering at the image in my head.

"What would happen" Thorin asked, face grave, "I am unsure, but there are only two possibilities, if I were to bite you, you could either become what I am or, due to your blood being different, it would reject the Wolf toxin & it would kill you" I wrapped my arms around his chest, the idea of Thorin dying making my insides twist. "We'll not speak of this anymore today, come, let us bathe" Thorin kissed me softly before pulling me into the bathroom, shortly I was in the tub the steaming water & oils doing wonders for my sore muscles, my back to Thorin's chest as he gently combed the worst of the tangles from my hair. "Thorin…what were Fili & Kili like when they were younger?" I asked, he laughed as he pulled me back against him "Trouble, Fili was such a serious child, yet when Dis had Kili it was like the sun rose & set with him, Fili would not be parted from him not even for a moment, Dis gave up eventually & had me move Fili's bed into the Nursery, and then there were the fights Fili got into protecting Kili" Thorin shook his head, lost in his memories & I melted at the soft, tender expression he wore & I couldn't help but wonder at how Thorin would be with a babe of his own.

When Thorin & I got out of the tub sometime later, we found that not only had the bed been remade with fresh linins, but my travelling clothes sat in a neatly folded pile at the edge of the bed, I gaped at them, I not only hadn't heard a thing but I hadn't smelt anything either, then again Thorin had been a bit heavy handed when it came to pouring the oils into the water, Thorin just shrugged as he got dressed, stopping every now & then to grab some food. Slowly I got dressed, secretly I would've loved nothing more than to stay locked in this room with Thorin but I knew that Thorin had his meeting with Elrond in a few hours & if I was being honest with myself, I missed Fili & Kili. Thorin raised his eyebrows at me when I sighed but didn't ask me to elaborate, once we were both dressed Thorin turned to me & he almost looked nervous "Lyanna, **_Azyungel, _**will you allow me to braid your hair?" Flushing I nodded before I threw myself into Thorin's arms making him laugh.

Thorin led me over to the fireplace & motioned me to sit on the soft rug whilst he sat on a low stool behind me & started brushing my hair, King he may have been but Thorin showed the same adept finesse at braiding that Fili & Kili showed, I wondered if it was Thorin who had shown them how to braid or if all Dwarves had a natural inclination for it. I was dragged out of my thoughts when Thorin knelt in front of me & tucked my hair behind my ear, I was shocked that he'd left my hair loose, save for the Braid Fili had put in at the start of the Journey, but what shocked me more was the tiny blue bead Thorin had placed at the bottom of the Braid, it was the same shade of Blue as Thorin's tunic, picking my Braid up so to better examine the Bead, I felt my jaw drop, "Thorin…are these…?" "Diamonds & Sapphires, yes" Thorin replied, "After Erebor fell, I didn't really have much, this Bead was one of the things I kept with me at all times, I made it the day I came of age at my Father's behest" I gaped at Thorin, as he knelt in front of me, the reality finally sinking in that once we reclaimed Erebor, Thorin was going to be VERY wealthy. I felt oddly lightheaded.

"Do you not like it?" Thorin asked & his face was tight with strain, I struggled to find the words, "Thorin…..When I did what I did, I did not expect to end up here, let alone as your Consort, I didn't expect anything more than to help you reclaim your home & then be sent on my way" I cupped Thorin's face in my palms & he sighed softly as I ran my fingers through his beard "Being with you, I would rather spend one lifetime with you than go back to my old life, you Thorin Oakenshield are worth more to me than all the Gold & Gems in Erebor" Thorin inhaled sharply before he pulled me to him & crushed me against his chest, Thorin only let me go when another knock sounded at the door, he gracefully rose to his feet & padded over to the door, his tone changing slightly as he backed into the room, Elladan & Elrohir following him. I gaped at them before I remembered my manners & curtseyed, Elladan chuckled as he bent to kiss my hand, his Brother following him. "My Lady, Master Oakenshield, my Brother & I wished to see how you fared after last night & to again offer our most sincere apologies, the Wine wasn't meant for your Mate but for Lindir, we do hope that your night wasn't spoiled because of it?" Elrohir said, I felt myself flush & that seemed to be all the answer Elladan & Elrohir needed, they grinned at me as Elladan reached inside his tunic & handed me a piece of parchment tied with a dark blue ribbon, Elladan leaned down & whispered to me "The recipe for the Athelas potion….If you ever want it" Elladan winked before he & Elrohir turned to Thorin, bowing smartly before they left.

Thorin raised an eyebrow in question & I felt myself flush further "The recipe for what you drank last night" I said quietly, Thorin's answering grin was a promise & I shivered, Thorin almost strutted over to where his boots were & I snorted as he pulled them on, he was clearly quite pleased with himself, Thorin was still grinning when we left my room & walked to the makeshift camp the Dwarves had set up, on our return, Balin gave us an appraising look & I flushed, that seemed to set everyone off, Nori whooped & started cackling as he eyed Thorin, who's own cheeks were stained by a darkening blush as what seemed to be questions were thrown at him, thankfully the Dwarves were speaking in Khuzdul, I just hoped they didn't get too personal. Spying my pack next to Fili & Kili's I walked over & made sure to tuck the delicate parchment safely inside, I hoped that at some point in the future there would be a repeat of last night, grinning I turned back around only to be confronted with Fili & Kili who both wore identical, knowing smirks. They were also both sweating & covered with dirt, cuts & bruises, Kili looked to be the worst off out of the two, he had a nasty looking gash on his arm whilst Fili's lip was split, and I stared at them aghast "What in Durin's name have you been doing, look at the two of you!"

"We were sparring" Kili said "And it kind of got out of hand, Fee caught my arm with his sword so I punched him" Kili finished mulishly, Sighing I looked at Fili who just shrugged, no wonder Thorin had grey hair with these two, "I suggest the pair of you go to the bathing chambers at once, you're both filthy, when you come back I'm going to look at those cuts, no arguments" I threatened as Kili opened his mouth, he quickly closed it when he saw that I wasn't joking & allowed Fili to pull him away. Muttering under my breath, I turned back around to find all of the Dwarves grinning at me, save for Thorin who had a satisfied, shit eating grin on his face "what?" I snapped, if possible Thorin's grin just got bigger "It's just been a long time since the boys were suitably chastised" Balin said "not much gets past Dis when the boys are at home, but they are Brothers & are inclined to scrap every now & then" Balin finished as he sent a fond look towards Dwalin, who I noticed was also looking worse for wear. After that, things quietened down somewhat, Dori, Nori, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur all dozed whilst Oin, Gloin, Balin, Dwalin & Thorin lazily smoked their pipes as they talked quietly, Ori softly peppered me with questions as he wrote neatly in his ledger, telling me that he was recording the Company's adventure, he shyly showed me some of the drawings he had done & I was blown away by his skill, Ori blushed when I told him as much. Fili & Kili returned not long after that, both were clean although Kili's cut was bleeding & Fili's lip was swollen, I watched as Oin set about cleaning the scrapes, Oin then applied a poultice to Kili's arm before wrapping it in a piece of cloth, Kili winced when Oin tightened the dressing but otherwise stoically bore the treatment.

Yawning, I decided to take a nap seeing as I hadn't got much sleep the previous night, casting a glance over the company I flopped down onto my bedroll, I supposed I should savour this while I had the chance, I doubted I would be getting much sleep once we left Rivendell, I scowled at the thought as Kili flopped down next to me & burrowed into my side "Mind your arm" I told him softly as Fili joined us. It was late afternoon when I woke up, Thorin lay behind me, his head resting on his rolled up coat, one of his arms thrown over me, and Kili & Fili were still asleep as seemed to be everyone else or so I thought until I noticed Ori sketching away, grinning I caught Dwalin's eye as he sat smoking his pipe, watching over the entire camp, Dwalin winked at me as I laced my fingers with Thorin's, Thorin mumbled something but didn't wake. I dozed for a while longer, watching as the sky changed colours from brilliant blue to a mixture of oranges, reds & purples as the sun went down, the worst of the summer heat had dissipated & the rest of the Dwarves seemed to be waking up as well, stretching I reached back & prodded Thorin in the side & I grinned at the grumpy half asleep look he gave me "Your meeting with Elrond remember?" I said quietly, very aware of Fili & Kili still sleeping next to us, Thorin's scowl deepened & I raised an eyebrow at his expression. Thorin sighed & Kili stirred in his sleep but thankfully didn't wake & I shot a look at Thorin who merely grinned before he stretched & carefully got up, making his way over to Dwalin & whispering something to him, Dwalin nodded before he leaned over & woke Balin, who quickly agreed to whatever it was Thorin asked of him.

Thorin carefully picked his way back over to me & knelt down to whisper to me "I have to go see Elrond, Balin is coming with me, do you too want to come or are you happy to watch over my two Nephews for me?" Thorin smiled softly as he laced his fingers through mine "I'd better stay, besides this is important just remember to keep that famous temper of yours under control Thorin" I replied & he nodded before placing a kiss to my cheek. He then rose & moved over to Balin, after a muttered conversation, they both left, feeling oddly bereft without Thorin's solid weight behind me, I moved closer to Kili, of all the things that had so far happened, the STRENGTH of my feelings towards Kili were surprising to say the least, that Kili was more than an able Warrior was obvious, that didn't dim my protective feelings toward him in the slightest, if anything it made them worse. I didn't even realise that I was capable of such Maternal feelings, ever since I had come of age I had watched as other females my age had settled down & had children, yet that hadn't appealed to me. At all. Until now apparently, I couldn't allow myself to go down that road, at least not yet, perhaps once we reclaimed Erebor I could allow that thought, but not now, still, the images of Thorin with a child, **_OUR _**child haunted me. I was pulled out of my thoughts by several Elves arriving with platters of food, thankfully no green stuff in sight, the Dwarves voiced their appreciation as the Elves placed the platters down & left as quietly as they arrived, gently so as to not startle him, I shook Kili's shoulder "Kili, food" I said quietly & bleary brown eyes greeted me, on his other side, Fili raised his golden head & in that moment my heart stopped: Fili & Kili were two sides of the same coin, to lose one or both of them would ruin Thorin beyond all reckoning & how would Fili or Kili go on without the other?

My shoulder dislocating was the only warning I got, biting back the scream of agony, I flung myself away from Kili as the rest of the Dwarves looked on in horror, panting I stumbled out from the balcony fumbling out of my clothes one handed, as I fell down a flight of stairs I recognised the fountain that the Dwarves had bathed in before everything exploded in agony. The first thing I knew was Kili's touch, even before I opened my eyes I knew it was him, if not by his touch then by his scent alone: Steel, smoke & something akin to the warmth of Summer, wearily I forced my eyes open to find Kili kneeling with my head in his lap, I was shocked to see that tears were silently dripping down his face & onto the fur of my jaw as I raised my head I saw that the Dwarves had formed a ring of steel around me, Fili stood in front of Kili & I, swords drawn as he & the other glared daggers at the Elves gathered in front of them, "We thought that some foul curse had been placed upon you, that you were dying…when you started screaming…" Kili trailed off as his eyes closed & I huffed, how could I explain that the fault was mine, that I allowed my emotions to rage out of control & that it had pushed me into the transformation?

How I wished that Kili could hear my thoughts, but that was a mere myth, or so I'd read "What was a Myth?" Kili replied & I froze….This couldn't be…Could it? As Kili watched me, I calmed my thoughts "Kili, tell Fili & the others to stand down, that no curse was placed upon me, the Elves are not responsible" I waited as Kili's eyes widened before he turned toward Fili "**_Sannadad_**, Lyanna says the Elves are not responsible, please sheathe your swords, the rest of you too" Kili said quietly, slowly Fili straightened up shooting Kili a look as he did so, once Fili had sheathed his swords the others followed, it was then that I noticed Dwalin wasn't among the Dwarves however before I could ask Kili, Dwalin arrived with Thorin, Balin, Gandalf, Elrond & Bilbo, Thorin I noticed, looked awful, he was pale & sweating slightly, Thorin didn't hesitate, he dropped to his knees in front of me & pressed his face into my fur. I felt awful, not just because of the shifting, but because it had clearly affected Thorin as well, I had greatly underestimated my feelings towards Thorin, Fili & Kili & this was the result. After several moments, Thorin raised his head, thankfully he had a bit more colour in his cheeks, Elrond knelt at my side "Are you well Lyanna?" he asked & it was seeing the confused looks on most of the Dwarves faces that made me realise that Elrond had **_thought_** the words & not **_spoken_** them, the exceptions of course were Kili, Thorin & Fili who were all watching me "I am sorry I worried you all, I'm fine, I just….Panicked, I'll be able to better explain later"

"Do not apologise**_ Amrălimě_**" Thorin said, his voice hoarse & he again buried his face into my fur, beside him Fili pulled Kili into his arms to soothe his Brother, Elrond made a gesture & most of the Elves glided away, save for Lindir who came forward at Elrond's request & knelt beside him, "Lyanna, can you transform back?" Elrond asked me, I inclined my head as Thorin stood & pulled Fili & Kili back with him, turning back was just as painful, if not more so than the transformation but I managed it. Thankfully someone had had the foresight to grab something to cover me as although I lay upon the ground, a blanket lay over me, Thorin again knelt by my side, gently pulling back the hair that had stuck to my face, he made to lift me but I weakly grabbed his wrist, stopping him in fear that I would vomit at the movement. Instead, Thorin raised my hand to his chest so that my palm rested over his heart, out of nowhere an Elf appeared & handed a small cup to Elrond before noiselessly returning the way he had come, Elrond motioned Thorin out of the way as Lindir helped to raise my head "You must drink this, it will help settle your stomach" Elrond said quietly, wordlessly I swallowed the mixture, wincing at the mildly bitter aftertaste.

After a moment or two, the nausea subsided enough so that I was able to focus on Elrond's face "Are you well enough to tell us what happened?" he asked me & I nodded "It was no curse….I panicked….Sometimes if my emotions spike too much towards fear it can bring about the transformation…." I trailed off not wanting to say what, or rather WHO had been the cause of the fear. Thorin looked at me, his eyes shiny before he pulled Kili to him & all but crushed him in his embrace, I smiled softly as Kili didn't even protest at the unusual display of affection, least of all that it was in front of the rest of the company as well as Elrond & Lindir, Fili stood to Thorin's side, his expression pained & I motioned him to me, wordlessly he knelt at my side before he buried his face into my chest as his shoulders started shaking, I was stunned, almost by instinct my hand came up to start rubbing soothing circles on Fili's back, I turned my head to look at the rest of the company: Ori was quietly crying into Dori's shoulder as Nori gently patted him on the back, Oin & Gloin stood close together, Gloin noisily blowing his nose, Bofur & Bombur stood either side of Bofur who was wiping his eyes on his sleeve whilst Balin stood close to Dwalin, an arm resting on his shoulder. "I am truly sorry for frightening you, transforming like that… it hasn't happened in a long time" I said, Balin chuckled "You gave us quite the scare, but so long as you're unharmed, that's all that matters" Balin's eyes were bright as he looked at Thorin with Kili still in his arms & Fili still sobbing into my chest.

Looking up at the ever darkening sky, I turned my head to Thorin "Thorin, you should go, I'll be well looked after & you have your meeting with Lord Elrond to attend to" Thorin looked at me over Kili's head & opened his mouth "No protests, you're going & that's an end to it" I said as Thorin's expression turned dark, gently he freed the deathgrip Kili had on him as Balin moved to his side & placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I will take the Lady Lyanna to her chambers so that she may find rest" Lindir said & he gently lifted me into his arms, the scents of summer rains, fresh cut grass & blossoms enveloped me & I sighed as my eyes closed. The next thing I knew I was being laid gently on the bed in my room "Your clothes will be returned to you in the morrow, some of them were damaged somewhat" Lindir said answering my question before I could speak it, behind him Fili & Kili lingered by the door & I motioned them to come in, wordlessly they obeyed. As they approached the bed, Lindir turned to Fili, "If Lyanna becomes unwell, send for me at once" he said quietly & Fili nodded, with that, Lindir left, closing the door behind him.

Feeling oddly uncomfortable at being wrapped in nothing but a blanket, I looked at Kili "Does Thorin carry a spare tunic in his pack?" I asked & he nodded "Do you think he'd mind if I borrowed it?" I replied & Fili chuckled as he gently shooed Kili out of the room, once Kili had gone, Fili returned to me & sat next to me on the bed, I couldn't help but sigh softly at his red eyes & his mussed moustache braids, softly I wiped away a tear from his cheek & Fili nuzzled into the contact "How is it that my Brother, Uncle & I can hear your thoughts when you're a Wolf?" he asked me quietly, I thought a moment as I caressed his cheek, the action soothing Fili, his expression losing the tightness fear had brought, contentment replacing it "I am not completely sure, when I first came to know what I was, there was no one to instruct me, what I know, I know only from the Myths I read about, it could be that because I have the strongest connections to you, Kili & Thorin, that is why, it could also be due to Thorin being my Mate & you having a direct Blood connection to him" I replied quietly, Fili nodded, lost in his own thoughts, Kili returned a few moments later with Thorin's spare Tunic & my pack & I attempted to shoo both of them out so that I could get changed but they refused to budge, instead they both turned their backs as I wriggled into Thorin's tunic after I pulled on some underwear. I couldn't help but snort as on me, the Tunic came down past my shins, but it smelled of Thorin so I wasn't complaining, once I was decent, Fili & Kili turned back around & made to snuggle into me but I again shooed them away, the hurt looks on their faces broke my heart & I playfully ruffled Kili's hair "Intuition tells me that Thorin will be leaving at first light, you two should go wash while you have the chance, I'll be fine here" Kili raised a dark eyebrow before looking to Fili who replied in Khuzdul, Kili nodded, leaned over & kissed me on the forehead before leaving, I stared at Kili's vacated spot confused, Fili merely chuckled & soon after the reason became clear.

Kili returned & he had the rest of the company with him & I couldn't help but laugh, once everyone was settled & Kili had reclaimed his place on the bed, I spoke "As I said to Fili here not long ago, I have a feeling that Thorin will be leaving at first light, so if you wish to wash, now would be the time to do so, I must insist however that because we are guests in Lord Elrond's House you treat everything with care so as to not offend our Host, at least no more so than you've already done" oh I'd heard all about the "dinner" where Bofur had started singing, I wasn't sure who'd I'd been angrier with, Thorin for letting it happen or Kili for throwing food, even though he hadn't been the only one throwing food, had I not been unconscious it wouldn't have happened, still what was done was done. Kili looked down, his stubble doing a poor job hiding the darkening flush on his cheeks, a few others had looked away, clearly embarrassed, Nori had a gleam in his eye that spoke volumes & I was sure that were he to turn out his pockets, there would be a fair few trinkets in there. The company argued for a few moments as to who would go first, but all was resolved: Fili & Kili walked into the bathroom whilst at my behest, the others started piling up their weapons & shoes by the door, then unfurled their bedrolls, Gloin stoked the fire, ensuring that it was blazing, I watched all this through half lidded eyes as I tried not to fall asleep.

I must have dozed off as the next thing I knew, Fili & Kili were sitting either side of me, their hair wet, Bombur, Bifur & Bofur were sat by the fire, clad only in their under shirts & trousers as they rebraided their hair, Oin & Gloin had apparently gone out to the balcony to smoke their pipes & wait for Thorin & Balin to return whilst Ori sat on his bedroll as Dori carefully dried his hair & Nori carefully sectioned off his hair to be braided. Dwalin then walked out of the bathroom clad in his undertrousers with a towel flung over his shoulders, Like Thorin, Dwalin had dark hair covering his chest & stomach, unlike Thorin however, Dwalin's skin was covered with tattoo's, the effect was menacing to say the least. I made to heave myself up in the bed, only for Fili to protest at my action & instead lift me carefully as Kili stacked the pillows behind me "You spoil me" I said as I gently pulled both of them to me "Get used to it" Kili replied before he then rubbed his dripping hair against my chest, shrieking I went to swat Kili but he ducked out of the way laughing, "Go dry you hair the both of you, the last thing we need is for you to catch cold" I said, still laughing Kili & Fili made their way over to the fire to start drying their hair. Dwalin came & sat next to me, his eyes soft as he looked over at the Brothers "You spoil them so" he said & I sighed "I fear I cannot help it, I can no more help my feelings towards Fili & Kili than I can my actions….I spent 12 years watching as other females my age had children, yet none of those feelings ever materialised for me….until now." Dwalin nodded & placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder before he got up & walked over to the fire, claiming one of the squashy armchairs for his own. By the time Fili & Kili again came & sat next to me, everyone save Dwalin were in their bedrolls, Dwalin remained in his chair, fingers steepled together seemingly lost in his thoughts, Kili again started rubbing his head against my chest "So Kili what's this I hear about you flirting with Elf Maids?" Fili started laughing shooting what seemed an insult in Khuzdul to his Brother, Kili's face darkened further & he retorted with a rather rude gesture, suddenly I yawned & Fili & Kili went still "**_Ăzyungûn_** you should rest" Fili said, coming round so that he now lay beside Kili, who glared at him but nonetheless allowed Fili to drape his arm over him so that Fili could link his hand with mine, slowly I drifted off, the urge to wait for Thorin to return lessening as sleep took hold of me. I was awoken sometime later by Thorin returning with Balin….Along with Bilbo who carried his pack, Bilbo carefully picked his way over to me "Are you alright?" he whispered, very aware of the two sleeping Brothers at my side "Thorin?" I asked & Bilbo shook his head, I sighed "Tell me in the morning" I replied & Bilbo nodded before going & finding a place to sleep, I then felt Thorin slide into place behind me, he wrapped his arms around me & buried his face in my hair as he shuddered "Thorin" I whispered, I felt him shake his head & pull me even tighter against him, all I could do without waking Kili & Fili was to lock my fingers with Thorin's & grip as hard as I could. I laid awake for a long time after that, Thorin eventually stopped shaking & fell into sleep, even in sleep his grip on me & his Nephews didn't lessen, I was determined to find out just what had happened.


	10. Chapter 10

Unusually I was the first to wake, the first rays of dawn spilling through my window, slowly & carefully so as to not wake Thorin, I slipped out from his grasp, I half expected him to wake, but he remained deeply asleep, I slowly moved off of the bed & to Fili's side, I barely had to touch him before Fili's bright blue eyes opened, hurriedly I gestured at Thorin & Fili nodded, Fili then woke Kili & between the three of us we woke the rest of the Company, still Thorin did not wake, had it not been for the steady rise & fall of his chest, I would have thought the worst. Hurriedly I got everyone out of my room, closed the door behind me & pulled Balin & Bilbo aside "We do not have much time, so forgive me my bluntness but you will at once tell me what scared Thorin so" Bilbo shifted from foot to foot as Balin began to explain all that had happened, Thorin, Balin, Bilbo & Gandalf had gone to Elrond to see if he could read the Runes on the map Gandalf had given Thorin at BagEnd, Elrond HAD read the map, which according to Elrond himself he had been fated to do so, ill news however was that we were running out of time, we had to get to Erebor BEFORE Durin's Day, otherwise there would be no hope of entering the Mountain.

After Elrond had read the Runes, he had pulled Gandalf aside, Balin had then returned to the camp on Thorin's orders, confused I turned to Bilbo "You should brace yourself" he told me quietly "After Elrond had left, Gandalf had told Thorin that he MUST leave at first light, that Gandalf had been summoned to some sort of Council Meeting & that Thorin was to wait for Gandalf in the mountains, Gandalf said that I was to join the Company, after that I was making my way back to the camp when I overheard Elrond talking to Gandalf" Bilbo winced & I held my breath "I did not realise that Thorin was behind me until I turned around then it was too late…..Elrond is concerned that if Thorin goes to Erebor he will….succumb to DragonSickness, that there is a strain of madness that runs through that family….The LOOK on Thorin's face…." Bilbo trailed off & I took a great shuddering breath, I looked at Balin who seemed to have aged 50 years in just the time it had taken Bilbo to tell us the cause of Thorin's upset "Is it true Balin?" I asked "Aye Lassie, it is as Elrond said, something changed within Thror, and it was notsolong after Thror refused King Thranduil the White Gems he had bid us make that he started showing the signs" Balin wiped a hand over his face as he finished.

"I would like both of you to promise me that if I should become separated from Thorin, you will watch over him in my stead so that he does not succumb to this sickness, I would not have my Mate take leave of his senses….slap him if you must" I finished as Bilbo goggled at me, Balin just laughed "A fine Queen indeed you will make" Balin said chuckling "Strike Thorin" Bilbo said & his tone indicated his horror at such a task "If you must, then you have my permission, fear no retaliation Bilbo, should you bring Thorin to his senses then he will see reason, now go to the others, I will wake our King" I quickly hugged both Balin & Bilbo before slipping into my room & closing the door, Thorin was STILL asleep, gently so as to not startle him, I smoothed his hair back from his face, confused blue eyes greeted me, then I was pinned underneath Thorin, his mouth hot & demanding against mine as he ground his erection against my hip. I was no fool, under Thorin's passion I could sense the desperation & fear, panting I shoved back against Thorin & he pulled back by the smallest amount, rejection clear in his eyes "We have naught but a moment" I said stroking my fingers through his beard, "We must be quick" Thorin quickly removed his tunic, throwing it on the bed as I led him into the bathroom, Thorin quickly kicked the door shut & pressed me against it as he yanked the laces of his trousers apart & shoved them down, Thorin hissed as he stroked himself roughly, his eyes lidded as he watched me undress, no sooner had I removed my underwear than Thorin lifted my leg over his shoulder, he groaned quietly when he felt how wet I was "So wet & I haven't even touched you yet" he hissed, Thorin pressed his head to mine as he reached down & ran the head of his cock though the wetness between my thighs before he entered me in one hard shove.

Were it not for Thorin's hand over my mouth, I would've screamed, as it was the sound only came out as a muffled yelp, tears pooled in my eyes, Thorin was far too large to be doing such things, Thorin removed his hand & kissed me softly, a silent apology, his kisses trailed down my throat as he linked our hands & placed them over his heart. Then he started to thrust, I didn't know if it was the position, or that at any moment we could've been caught but it seemed moments later I was falling apart as Thorin gave one final thrust as he moaned quietly into my neck before he went still. As I regained my senses, I looked at Thorin, he was doing much the same as Kili had the night before – Rubbing his face against my throat, eyes closed in contentment, Thorin was oblivious to the red marks his beard was leaving on my skin, I couldn't help but giggle quietly at him.

Pulled from his happy ether, Thorin narrowed his eyes at me which only made me giggle harder "Come, we should wash & dress before the Company barges in" Thorin huffed in reply as he carefully slid free of me, I looked down & there were faint streaks of blood on his softening erection, Thorin canted his chin downwards in shame & I sighed which made him look back up "I think a little more prep next time" I said quietly, Thorin's cheeks coloured as he nodded. After that we quickly washed & redressed & were outside with the Company who seemed none the wiser, as we made our way to the cliff path, Thorin had Balin lead the way in favour of walking behind me & in front of Fili & Kili, I was confused until we got halfway up the path when I realised what Thorin was doing, I turned around & glared at him only for Thorin to grin at me as he was caught red handed staring at my backside, smiling sweetly I backed Thorin into the wall along the path before I kissed him, making sure to nip at his bottom lip as I pulled away, Bilbo coughed as he looked away, clearly embarrassed, Kili stared red faced at the ground whilst Fili just chuckled, further up the path I heard Nori whoop in encouragement, with a parting wink at Thorin I continued walking up the path.

Sometime later however, I wasn't in such a playful mood, unlike the Dwarves I was not built for walking miles upon miles in a single day, although I carried no heavy pack or weapons, I was starting to get irritable & I was trying my best to keep from showing thus, how could I complain when the others were carrying almost double their weight? Not for the first (or the last) time, I again tripped upon one of the many hilly tussocks, snarling I righted myself before I could go sprawling & motioned Thorin to continue on, he gave me a concerned look before moving off again, Fili's hand on my lower back & Kili's hand on my arm brought much needed comfort & reassurance although it was tinged with guilt for they lingered at the back of our Company keeping my stumbled pace instead of being at the head with Thorin. After several more miles I was ready to fling myself upon the ground in temper, I was hot, my legs ached & I was hungry, fed up I dropped my pack & motioned Fili & Kili to go on as I unbuckled the belt holding my tunic closed, instead Fili nudged Kili forwards, no doubt to let Thorin know what I was doing, Kili strode forwards as Fili politely turned his back. As I continued to strip, I couldn't help but sigh in relief as the cooler afternoon air brushed over my skin, that relief was short lived as the change came over me.

Flinching, I stood up & shook myself, this was a much better idea, I turned my head to see Fili carefully folding my clothes & placing everything in my pack, once he was sure he had everything, he hoisted it over his shoulder & took off at a sprint to catch up with Kili & the others, for indeed they had gained ground on us. With a playful bark I bounded after him, much more comfortable now that the terrain was easier to navigate, soon we caught up with the others, Thorin raised a dark eyebrow but didn't comment, instead he picked up the pace, hoping to make for the cover of the forests before the sun went down, I kept a watchful eye over everyone, Bilbo seemed to be managing to keep up nicely & it seemed that for now at least, there were no wargs in pursuit. As afternoon turned to early evening, I caught the scent of Deer & I stopped, sniffing the air, immediately Thorin signalled everyone to stop, quietly he came up to my side, Fili & Kili shadowing him _"Deer, no more than a few hundred yards away"_ I thought, Kili silently nocked an arrow, concerned I turned towards the rest of the company, Thorin followed my gaze & carefully walked back to Dwalin, whispering to him, Dwalin then took the lead as Thorin walked back to me & motioned me forwards.

"_Tread lightly I will circle around & drive them towards you, just stay here_" I thought & Thorin nodded once, carefully I circled round where I could smell the deer, making sure that I stayed downwind of them, behind me I could hear the increased thumping of Kili's heart whereas Thorin & Fili's heart rates, although elevated, were lower than Kili's, we had to be careful for although we had packs full of food from Rivendell, I knew that faced with such a long march the Dwarves would appreciate a hot meal & as such, we couldn't afford to let the herd scatter among the trees. This Hunt required Stealth instead of Endurance, quietly I crept forwards until I could just see the herd through the trees, Howling I burst through the trees & the herd bolted in front of me, the does bleating in distress. As I pursued the herd, I felt the air ripple either side of my coat as two arrows hissed past me, from the dull thuds, each arrow found its mark, I lunged at the stag, my jaws closing around its neck & mercifully it was over, Wolf I may be but that did not mean I was some mindless beast.

Gently I picked the stag up & trotted through the trees until I came upon Thorin & Kili, each removing their arrows from their kills, Fili was a short distance away removing one of his knives from a young stag, Fili was no archer but his prowess with his knives was obvious, all three were quick clean kills, placing my stag on the ground it only occurred to me then that I was going to have to leave to go get the others, just then a twig snapped somewhere in the trees & I reacted without thinking: In one leap I was next to Fili, carefully I grabbed him by the back of his coat & picked him up as I leapt over to where Thorin & Kili were, almost landing on top of Kili as I gently placed a protesting Fili on the ground next to Thorin, nudging Kili further underneath me I felt my hackles rise as I snarled furiously in the direction the sound had come from. Several moments later Dwalin slowly emerged through the trees with the other Dwarves & Bilbo trailing after him, all of them looked a little pale but Bilbo & Ori especially looked terrified, huffing I straightened up out of the defensive stance I had been in & walked over to Ori & very gently nudged him with my nose, Ori giggled quietly before he threw his arms around one of my legs & buried his face in my fur. Smiling, Balin came up to me then "You gave us all quite a fright Lassie, Bilbo for sure was certain you were going to eat us" he chuckled shooting a fond look towards an embarrassed Bilbo who was stood next to Bofur.

Huffing I gently pulled away from Ori & walked back over to Thorin "_You KNEW didn't you"_ I thought & Thorin snorted _"__I was interested to see how you would react to a threat_" he leaned into my side as he looked over to where Fili, Kili & Dwalin were slowly butchering the deer under the watchful eye of Bombur _"__I would kill anything that tried to harm you, any of you_" I replied, Thorin sighed softly but didn't reply, _"__I noticed a clearing over that ways a bit, it's not much but it's big enough for us to rest in tonight" _I thought, Thorin nodded & went & spoke to Dwalin, looking over my shoulder as I turned away _"__It would also be wise to spend the night away from any remains we leave_" I thought & Thorin snorted as if that was obvious, quickly I loped back the way we had come & set about obscuring the tracks the Dwarves had left, the scent would fade fast enough but just to be sure I rolled or rubbed against anything the Dwarves had touched, it wasn't a completely fool proof plan but it would give any Warg packs pause. By the time I got back to the camp it was dark, Bombur was in his usual place at the fire presiding over what seemed to be a stew, Bifur & Bofur sat next to him whittling whilst Bilbo sat next to Bofur smoking his pipe, Oin, Gloin, Nori & Dori were lounging on their bedrolls, Ori sat close to Dori as he wrote in his ledger glancing up occasionally at Thorin & Dwalin who were sparring, Fili & Kili watched them closely, taking note of how Thorin & Dwalin were moving whilst Balin sat on a small rock carefully appraising the match.

Mindful of what was going on, I grabbed my pack & moved further into the trees to shift back, once I had done so I quickly redressed, I was about to close my pack when I noticed something blue folded up on top of my cloak, upon pulling it out I discovered it was Thorin's spare tunic, smiling softly I reverently folded it back up & placed it carefully in my pack before making my way back to the camp. Fili & Kili were now sparring, Thorin & Dwalin sitting to the side, chests heaving, as I walked over to Thorin, Ori gently tugged on my arm, "Here, for you" he said shyly & handed me a piece of paper: Again Ori's skills left me speechless, in the few hours that I had been gone he had managed to draw me as I protectively stood over Kili, my fur standing on end as Fili glared round my legs & Thorin stood completely unconcerned at my side, there was even a playful smirk tugging at the corner of Thorin's mouth. "Ori you're brilliant" I said "Would you keep hold of this for me so that I don't lose it?" Blushing with pleasure, Ori nodded as he safely tucked the drawing in the back of his ledger & went back to his writing.

Skirting round Fili & Kili, I unfurled my bedroll next to Thorin's & placed my pack next to his before joining him next to Dwalin, not taking his eyes off his Nephews for a moment, Thorin pulled me onto his lap taking no notice of Nori's wolf whistle or the chuckles from the others, Thorin merely placed a kiss on the top of my head as his arm protectively wrapped around my waist. Fili & Kili continued to spar until Thorin seemed satisfied & he called a halt to their match, sporting matching grins, Fili & Kili broke apart & walked over to us, thankfully this time they bore no wounds apart from a few minor scrapes, playfully I lunged at Fili who easily stepped out of the way, grinning as he ruffled my hair. Scowling I turned around & leapt at him again, not only did Fili dodge _again_, but he caught me as I went past him and easily flipped me up & over his shoulder so that I landed with a muffled thump on the grass, everyone went silent & I could smell the faintest traces of fear coming from Fili. Sensing my chance I went limp, trying to keep the grin off my face as I waited for Fili to come closer so that I could exact my revenge I did not expect Thorin's roar of fury, shocked I sat up to see Thorin charging at Fili & not thinking of the consequences, I threw myself between them, something I regretted instantly when Thorin slammed into me & for the first time I blessed my Wolf Genes: Had I not had them I shuddered to think just how bad my injuries would've been, as it was I landed on top of Fili who let out a pained grunt, which turned more pained as Thorin landed on top of us.

Cringing, I gingerly straightened my arms & legs as Thorin quickly hauled himself to his feet, his anger replaced with concern "Remind me to never get in the way of a charging Dwarf" I said hissing at the pins & needles sensation in my legs as Thorin helped me stand before he reached down & helped Fili to his feet, "I think that's quite enough for one day" I said as I tucked some of Fili's golden hair behind his ear & he nuzzled into the palm of my hand. Slowly, we made our way over to the fire where Kili helped Fili down onto his bedroll & Thorin quietly helped me down onto mine, gradually the camp returned to normal, with the other Dwarves resuming their tasks now that the drama had passed, indeed as Thorin sat next to me he looked somewhat abashed. Rolling my eyes at him, I pulled him down so that I could curl up next to him, Thorin pulled away for a moment & I watched as he quickly removed his mail before he laid down & gently pulled me onto his chest.

Greedily, I inhaled the scent coming off of him & relaxed, yet something still wasn't quite right but before I could say anything, Fili & Kili were there, Kili placing their bedrolls next to ours as he helped Fili to sit before he went back to grab their packs, carefully I rolled onto my side & Thorin automatically scooted closer to me, placing a protective arm over my stomach as I reached over to clasp Fili's hand. By the time that Bombur & Bofur started dishing up the stew, Both Fili & Kili and Thorin had fallen into a light doze, I nudged them all awake & for a time the only sound was the clinking of spoons against bowls, Bilbo was quietly talking to Bofur between bites of food. Once the stew was gone & the bowls washed, everyone got into their bedrolls, clearly tired after the long march from Rivendell, Bofur took the first watch & as he settled against a tree he shot me a sly wink, grinning back at him as I laid down between Thorin, Fili & Kili. The next morning I woke up smothered in Durins: Thorin was wrapped round me like ivy whilst Fili was curled up tight against my side, Kili behind him, yet I didn't have the heart to shove either of them away, instead I relaxed at the feeling of being cocooned in so much warmth, I had almost dozed back off when I felt Thorin stir behind me, clearly still half asleep he rolled his hips against my backside, forgetting that not only were Fili & Kili asleep mere inches from us, but the rest of the camp was beginning to stir. This was neither the time nor the place despite how much I might wish it so, frustrated, I dug my nails into Thorin's arm, he growled as he sat up, blinking he stared at me as he realised just where we were, Thorin's beard did a poor job of hiding the flush that crept up his neck as he hurriedly turned on his front.

Snickering, I sat up only to wince as bolts of agony shot through me, I bit my lip hard to keep from crying out & I felt blood ooze down my chin, beside me Fili sat up, his blue eyes clouded with worry as he reached over & wiped the blood away with his sleeve, I leant into him as slowly the pain subsided, shivering I looked up to see Kili knelt next to me & some distance behind him, Bilbo was looking at me in concern. After several more moments I could sit up fully & I felt Thorin's arms wrap round my waist as his chin came to rest on my shoulder, wearily I lifted my hand to link my fingers with his, camp was slow to break that morning & I had a sneaking suspicion that it was Thorin's doing, indeed the only time he left my side was to go & talk to Dwalin & Balin, even Fili & Kili stayed close instead of going off to scout, around mid-morning Dwalin lead us off, Balin close behind him, Bofur, Bombur & Bifur following with Fili, Kili, Thorin & I in the middle of the Company, Oin, Gloin, Dori, Nori, Ori & Bilbo brought up the rear, it was slow going considering that Fili & I were still sore from the collision yesterday, yet Thorin didn't once snap or growl at us, instead he stayed pretty much glued to mine & Fili's sides, Kili was the same, both of them glaring at any small noise they heard, if I didn't know why they were behaving such I would've gotten cross with them.

As the sun began to dip below the horizon, Thorin called a halt to our march through the forest, this time we set up camp next to a stream, Thorin carefully spread our bedrolls on the ground before he helped me to sit, Kili helped Fili to sit next to me & was about to sit next to his brother when Thorin pulled him aside & whispered to him, Kili nodded before shooting off into the forest, my heart immediately started pounding in my chest, swallowing I took several deep breaths trying to calm myself, Fili laced his fingers with mine as Thorin knelt down in front of me "Kili will be fine" he said quietly as the rest of the Company bustled round setting up camp. I took another shuddering breath & Thorin wiped away a stray tear "You do realise you can't spoil Kili forever, in about another Decade or so he'll reach courting age" Thorin said sadly & I screwed my face up "Try me" I retorted, Fili snorted & I turned to him: Fili really was Beautiful, a heartbreaker for sure "What about you, has anyone caught your eye back at Erid Luin?" I asked Fili & he shook his head. Something then occurred to me, "Thorin, what would happen if we had a child?" taken aback, Thorin stared at me for several moments as Fili nervously cleared his throat, "Well it would depend on the sex of the babe, if it was a girl, Fili would still be my Heir as only a male Heir can inherit the throne of Erebor" Thorin replied. "How long have you been teaching Fili the ways of a King?" I asked "Since he was a Dwarfling" Thorin replied, clearly confused.

Taking a deep breath, I braced myself for what I was about to say, "Thorin, regardless if we have children or not, Fili should still assume the Throne after you, he has been training his whole life for it, I may not be Royalty or of Durin's Blood but I can see that you have taught him very well, Fili will make a fine King one day & if he desires it, he could then pass your teachings to him to our Children" I finished, Thorin just stared at me in shock & unless I was mistaken, there was also pride there, Fili gripped my hand hard & I turned to see his blue eyes were suspiciously shiny, "Fili would you be willing to accept this task my Consort has given you?" Thorin asked gravely & Fili nodded "It would be my Honour" Fili replied bowing his head, rolling my eyes at Thorin for the formalities, I pulled Fili to me & embraced him secretly glad that, for now at least I had Fili & Kili to myself. Sometime later Kili returned, in one hand he carried what looked like a fistful of weeds, grinning Kili walked over to Oin & carefully handed the bundle to him, outraged I turned to Thorin, swatting him upside the head "You sent Kili into the forest ALONE for some WEEDS?!" I hissed at him, Thorin stared at me askance as I heard several of the company start sniggering, Thorin shot me a wounded look "It's **_Ibsetmajâd_**, a healing herb" Thorin said.

Oh.

"Sorry" I whispered, I felt quite foolish & I ducked my head, Thorin was having none of it, he tilted my face up so that I could see the mirth dancing in his eyes "I forgive you" he said chuckling "Besides Dis would've done the same….Actually best not to tell her that I sent Kili off alone" Thorin said no longer chuckling, beside me Fili snorted & Thorin glared at him "Not a word of this to your Mother, do you understand?" Fili nodded, expression serious, a coil of dread unfurling within me, I turned back to Thorin "Thorin, your Sister…Will she approve….?" I trailed off & Thorin raised an eyebrow "Will she approve of us….of me?" I said quietly, Thorin's expression was soft when he replied "Dis will love you, she's firm but fair" Fili muttered something in Khuzdul & Thorin shot him a look just as Kili returned to us, Thorin ruffled Kili's hair as he passed & I rolled my eyes at them. Sometime later, Oin walked over to us, a small cup in each hand, he hand one each to Fili & I "This isn't going to be pleasant I'm afraid, however the mixture will relieve any lingering aches after yesterday" he said, doubtfully I sniffed at my cup as Fili downed his in one go….Then started coughing violently, pulling a face I swallowed mine as Kili thumped his Brother on the back, It was so bitter it almost came back up & I had to fight against the urge to be sick. Oin smiled sympathetically at me as he took the cups back & walked back over to his pack, shuddering I laid back down on my bedroll, Fili had done the same & he looked as sick as I felt, I must have dozed off as the next thing I knew, Thorin was helping me to sit up so that I could eat, Kili doing the same for Fili. It was hard going as all I wanted to do was lie back down & go back to sleep, Thorin had the patience of a Saint in that he gently encouraged me to finish the bowl of stew, beside me Kili was being just as gently encouraging with Fili & only when both bowls were empty were Fili & I allowed to lie back down. Groggily I reached over & linked my hand with Fili's, I heard Bilbo talking to Bofur & Bombur about recipes as Thorin & Kili returned, Thorin placed Orcrist next to him as he laid down & pulled a blanket over us, his arm wrapping around my waist as he settled in for the night.

As Kili settled next to Fili, he shot me a cheeky wink, I heard Thorin snort at his Nephew's antics as I drifted off.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning I woke up feeling better than I had the day previously, despite the utterly foul taste of Oin's concoction, it seemed to have worked, Fili was sitting up beside me & he had the colour back in his cheeks, Kili was sat in front of him, concentrating on rebraiding Fili's moustache, I watched fascinated as Kili deftly completed the braids, securing them with two silver beads, the Brothers grinned at me as I sat up only to sigh in disappointment at the snarls & tangles in my hair, Fili gently pulled on the end of his & Kili's Braid & held up a brush in silent invitation. I didn't have to be asked twice. I scooted in front of Fili whilst Kili rolled over onto his back & placed his head in my lap, Kili gave me an upside down grin as Fili slowly detangled my hair, by the time Fili had gotten all of the tangles out, Thorin & Dwalin returned to the camp, Thorin clapped Dwalin on the shoulder & walked over to us "The way ahead will become much harder once we clear this forest" Thorin said as he eyed the three of us, casting my own eye over the Company, I saw Bifur, Bofur & Bombur packing up the cooking supplies, Bilbo was sitting next to Balin smoking his pipe whilst Dori & Nori watched Ori write in his ledger, Oin & Gloin were kicking dirt over the remaining embers in the fire. "Done" Fili announced triumphantly as he flicked the thick braid of my hair over my shoulder "Thank you Fili" I replied, twisting around to embrace him.

Soon we set off, this time Fili, Kili & I were behind Thorin at the head of the Company, after about half a day's march we had cleared the forest & we now walked upwards, cliffs surrounded us every now & then a waterfall would spill over the top of a cliff, feeling playful I pretended to slip & nudged Thorin underneath one of them, within seconds he was drenched, Thorin stepped back onto the path dripping water everywhere & I couldn't contain myself I started laughing, only for Fili & Kili to pounce on me & drag me kicking & screaming under the torrent of water, all three of us were soaked within seconds & we emerged giggling to the disapproving glare of Dwalin, Kili looked to Fili & then to me & I nodded. All three of us pushed Dwalin under the waterfall & bolted up the path a ways to watch Dwalin as he stepped back onto the path: His glare could've melted stone, as one, Fili, Kili & I ran for it, our soaked clothes slowing us down a bit, I chanced a look over my shoulder & saw that not only was Dwalin in pursuit but Thorin was as well "Run!" I panted breathlessly to Fili & Kili & we RAN, sadly it didn't so us much good as Thorin & Dwalin caught us, Dwalin tackled both Fili & Kili as Thorin grabbed me, I couldn't help but dissolve into a fit of giggles as Thorin shook his hair over me, splattering me with yet more water. The rest of the company caught up to us then & what a sight we must have looked- Thorin with me in his arms whilst Dwalin had Fili & Kili each in a headlock, all of us dripping water everywhere, Balin raised a bushy white eyebrow, but even his voluminous beard couldn't entirely hide his grin. "I think it would be wise to stop for the evening so that you can dry yourselves off" Balin said, Thorin nodded his agreement as he placed me back on the ground, Oin & Gloin soon had two fires going, one for Bombur to cook on & the other to dry our soaked clothing, Bofur & Bifur had found some sturdy looking branches which they'd whittled into a makeshift clothesline, Thorin, Dwalin, Fili & Kili all placed their weapons to the side as they started stripping, flushing, I shifted as I turned around to give them some privacy.

A few moments later, they were all wrapped in blankets & sat close to the fire, I however was still in my soaked clothes & they were starting to chafe, the massive stone ledge we were camped under protected us from the wind, however for me at least, there wasn't much options for privacy, looking up from his conversation with Dwalin, Thorin's gaze darkened as I failed to supress a shiver, "All of you, turn around, now!" Thorin commanded, quickly the Company turned their backs to me, confused I stared at Thorin as he inclined his head to me, then I realised what he was doing, quickly I shed my clothes as Thorin cast a possessive eye at his Company, the transformation came quickly & as I stood up, Thorin walked to me & picked my clothes up before he walked over to the fire & placed them over the branches. By the time the Company settled in for the night, our clothes were mostly dry, Thorin, Dwalin, Fili & Kili were at least back in their undertrousers as they got into their bedrolls, I decided to stay as I was, curling protectively round Thorin, Fili & Kili, I heard several of the Company chuckle & I snorted in reply.

The next morning Thorin shooed the entire Company up the path a ways so that I could change back, Fili & Kili stood at either end of the path their backs to me as they had their weapons ready, I had just changed back when nausea gripped me, shoving Thorin out of the way I leant over the edge of the path & violently threw up, past the awful retching noises I was making, I heard Thorin shout at Fili & Kili to stay where they were as he knelt next to me & gently held my hair back. Once I was done, I collapsed back onto the path shivering, Thorin yanked his coat off & wrapped me in it before pulling me into his arms, he carried me a ways up the path before he carefully knelt back down, now that I was covered, Thorin allowed Fili & Kili to move, Fili shot up the path whilst Kili knelt next to me & offered me his waterskin, gratefully I poured a small amount into my mouth to rinse it before leaning over & spitting the water out. Alerted by pounding footsteps, I turned my head to see Fili leading the entire Company to us, I groaned in shame, all this fuss over an upset stomach, still I couldn't help but feel deeply touched as Oin started peppering me with questions, even though I had no idea what had caused it, nonetheless I had to lie there in Thorin's arms as Oin rooted about in his pack for some medicine. Once Thorin was satisfied I had some colour back in my cheeks, he again shooed the Company onwards, Dwalin & Balin leading them as he helped me to dress Fili & Kili once again standing guard, I was just grateful I hadn't been sick in my hair.

As the path took us ever higher into the mountains, Thorin rarely strayed from my side although the sickness had passed as quickly as it had come on, I was still grateful by his presence, as we continued upwards, it got colder although the views got more & more breath-taking & I couldn't help but stop & stare several times, Thorin would gently nudge me every time he caught me staring, a reminder to keep up as this was no place to get lost.

Or left behind.

As the days passed, the wind howled among the high peaks, sometimes boulders would come crashing down, let loose by the sun & snow on the very high peaks above, the boulders coming to rest with an echoing bang at the bottom of the valleys below. The nights were comfortless & chill, indeed the only warmth to be had was by huddling together, Bilbo seemed to be coping well despite it all, although I caught him looking West-ward many times, far far away where his comfortable Hobbit-Hole lay. Thorin took a great dislike to the Company singing or talking too loudly for the echoes were uncanny & sent shivers down my spine, Thorin's shortened temper wasn't just because of the cold: it had been weeks since we had last been together, that & the mystery illness that made me vomit every morning persisted, Oin was baffled, he had pulled me away from the rest of the Company, Thorin included & gently asked if I could be with child, mortified I had reassured him that it wasn't possible, not wanting to have to explain about shots & how they worked. I refused to even tell Thorin what Oin had asked, though by the sour look on his face, he had asked himself, secretly though I worried, since I had arrived in Hobbiton I hadn't had my monthly Cycle & whilst I was glad to not have to deal with cramps amongst a Company of 14 males, I worried.

Eventually Thorin, with me behind him, Fili & Kili behind me led Dwalin, Balin, Bilbo, Bofur, Bifur, Bombur, Oin, Gloin, Nori, Dori & Ori up onto a sheer cliff path, the day had started out grey & dark but now the rain was lashing down in torrents whilst lightning split the sky & thunder reverberated off the cliffs, shuddering I pressed close to Thorin to try & shield myself from the stinging pellets of rain, "Hold on!" Thorin shouted as he slowly edged up the path.

Slowly the Company inched forward until Bilbo yelled in fright as he slipped on the slick rocks, Dwalin & Bofur shout out an arm each to steady Bilbo as he regained his footing, "We must find shelter!" Thorin roared over another thunderous crack of thunder, "Look out!" Dwalin roared, as a boulder came crashing into the side of the cliff above our heads, the impact from that alone would've sent me flying were it not for Thorin pinning me to the side of the cliffs as the boulder shattered & hundreds of fragments came crashing down. "This is no thunderstorm, it's a thunder-battle- LOOK!" Balin shouted pointing out into the sleeting rain, horrified I watched as the Mountain itself came alive & started to move, "Well Bless me, the Legends are true-Giants, STONE GIANTS!" Bofur yelled as the creature hurled another boulder over our heads, the boulder hit another one of the Giants, knocking it off its feet & into the cliff, "Take cover you Fools!" Thorin roared as more fragments of rock came tumbling down, chipping away at the already narrow path. Suddenly a massive crack divided the Company in two "Kili, grab my hand!" Fili yelled as he along with, Dwalin, Bofur, Bombur, Ori & Bilbo were separated from us, Kili made a noise of distress & I blindly groped for his hand, when I looked up I almost screamed: The path we were on was not a path, it was the legs of one of the Stone Giants, another one of the foul beasts threw another boulder at the Stone Giant upon whose legs clung half our Company & with an ear splitting crash it fell into the cliff "Fili!" Thorin roared & shot forward, heedless of the slippery path.

I stumbled after Thorin, Kili gripping my hand as tears slid down his face, I almost collided with Thorin as he lent against the cliff, peering over his shoulder I saw Fili, Dwalin, Bofur, Ori & Bombur all laying in a pile, uninjured, Kili shouted with relief & shot past Thorin & I to fling himself into Fili's arms, I breathed a sigh of relief, they were safe. "They're alright-they're alive" Gloin shouted to the rest of the Company as Thorin made his way over to Fili & Kili, "Where's Bilbo?" Bofur shouted "Where's the Hobbit?" dread welled up inside me as I saw a pair of hands gripping to the side of the cliff-Bilbo, Ori dove forward as did Bofur but Bilbo lost his grip a slipped further down, Thorin then threw himself over the cliff & shoved Bilbo up with one hand, almost losing his grip & falling himself, I screamed as Dwalin dove forward, grabbed Thorin & pulled him back up over the edge, sobbing I threw myself at Thorin, "I thought we'd lost our burglar" Dwalin said as Thorin tried to calm me "He's been lost ever since he left home, he should never have come, he has no place amongst us" Thorin snapped as he gently pulled away from me & moved towards a cave "Dwalin!" he shouted, sniffling I turned toward Fili & Kili embracing the pair of them as everyone filed into the cave.

As Dwalin searched the cave, Gloin went to start a fire, "No fires, not in this place" Thorin commanded "Get some sleep, we start at first light" "We were to wait in the Mountains until Gandalf joined us, that was the plan" Balin said looking unhappy "Plans change, Bofur, take first watch" Thorin replied, slowly the Company began to bed down for the night, pulling Thorin to the back of the cave I glared at him "Apologise to Bilbo, it was uncalled for what you said, not once has he complained & you go and say something like that!" I hissed, Thorin glared at me, turned on his heel & stomped over to Dwalin without ever saying a word, seething I completely ignored him, instead going over to Fili & Kili & lying down behind Kili, as we huddled together, warmth spread through us, Kili yawned as he snuggled into me as Fili rolled onto his side draping an arm across us both, I felt myself begin to calm as I slowly breathed in their combined scents.

Sometime later, I was awoken by a hushed snapping noise, blearily I forced my eyes open to see Bilbo quietly fastening his pack closed, as he went to turn around, I hastily closed my eyes & feigned sleep, Bilbo carefully stepped past us & as I reopened my eyes I heard Bofur whisper "Where do you think you're going?" "Back to Rivendell" Bilbo replied, I couldn't see Bilbo's face but Bofur's face fell, "You can't turn back now, you're part of the Company, you're one of us" Bofur whispered back, "I'm not though am I? Thorin said I should never have come, maybe he was right" Bilbo replied sadly, "I'm not a Took, I'm a Baggins, I don't know what I was thinking, I should never have run out my door" Bilbo sighed & it was then I noticed that not only was Thorin awake & listening to Bilbo & Bofur's conversation but he also had Orcrist in his arms, his gaze briefly landed on me & I glared at him, Thorin flinched, his gaze full of regret. "You're Homesick, I understand" Bofur said "No you don't, you don't understand, none of you do you're Dwarves, you're used to this life to living on the road, never settling in one place, not belonging anywhere!" Bilbo replied, Bofur's shoulders sagged & Bilbo cringed "I'm sorry…" Bilbo sighed looking pained "No you're right, we don't belong anywhere" Bofur said as he turned & glanced at the Company. "I wish you all the luck in the world, I really do" Bofur said as he placed a hand on Bilbo's shoulder, Bilbo returned the grip & as he turned away Bofur nodded at Bilbo's sword "What's that?" he asked, slowly Bilbo raised his sword from the sheath & as he did so the bright blue glow it emitted lit the cave.

"Wake up, wake up!" Thorin shouted, but it was too little too late, with a great grinding noise the floor beneath us cracked apart & we fell, down down, instinctively I curled my arms around my stomach as I came to land on top of most of the Company in what seemed to be a large basket made of bones, Bilbo landed on top of me & I groaned in agony "Look out!" Dori yelled just as a hoard of filthy creatures assaulted us, Fili & Kili tried their best to keep the creatures away from me but it was no use, there were simply too many of them. We were pushed & pulled over bridges as more of the hideous creatures began to croak & stamp their flat horned feet in time with many more others banging pots & other pilfered items, as we were shoved along into a massive cavern, a massive creature began to sing, or croak, a horrible imitation of a song, Thorin screwed his face up in disgust as poor Bifur clapped his hands over his ears. "Goblins" Fili hissed as we came to stand in front of what had to be the Goblin King: The Goblin King was revolting, the only clothing he wore was a thin strip of cloth that was mostly covered by his oversized paunch, and boils covered most of his skin. "Catchy isn't it? It's one of my own compositions" the Goblin King said, "That's not a song, it's an abomination" Balin cried "Abomination, mutation, deviation that's all you're going to find down here" the Goblin King croaked in reply as he sat himself upon his throne, crushing several smaller Goblins in the process. "Who would be so bold as to come armed into my Kingdom, spies, thieves, assassins?" the Goblin King demanded as he heaved his massive bulk back off of his throne, "Dwarves your Malevolence, we found them on the front porch" croaked a Goblin that was stood next to Kili, "Well don't just stand there, search them, every crack, every crevice!" the Goblin King demanded & suddenly we were again swarmed by the foul creatures.

A particularly hideous looking Goblin picked up a sack & emptied it onto the floor, candelabras, goblets & other assorted items came spilling out & I caught Thorin shooting a disapproving glare at Nori "It is my belief your great protuberance that they are in league with Elves" it croaked as it handed the Goblin King a golden candelabra "Made in Rivendell…Second Age couldn't give it away" he croaked as he flung it over his shoulder.

"What are you doing in these parts?" the Goblin King demanded & Thorin went to step forward only for Oin to step in front of him "Don't worry lads I'll handle this" he said "No tricks, I want the truth! Warts & all" the Goblin King demanded as he pounded his staff upon the ground. "You're going to have to speak up" Oin demanded "Your boys flattened my trumpet" "I'll flatten more than your trumpet" the Goblin King roared as he waddled forwards, shoving Goblins to the side "If it's more information you want, I'm the one you should speak to" Bofur interrupted as the Goblin King held his massive arm threateningly in the air, "We were on the road" Bofur began "Well it's notsomuch a road as it is a path, actually it's not even that come to think of it, it's more like a track, anyway point is we were on this road that was like a path like a track & then we weren't, which is a problem because we were supposed to be in Dunland last Tuesday" Bofur finished "Visiting distant relations" Dori interjected, "Shut up!" the Goblin King roared & the Goblins around us cringed back, squawking & shrieking. "If they will not talk, we'll make them squawk, bring up the Mangler, bring up the Bonebreaker, start with the youngest" the Goblin King roared as he pointed at Ori, "Wait!" Thorin yelled, "Thorin no" I pleaded, ignoring me Thorin strode forwards "Well well well, look who it is, Thorin Son of Thrain, Son of Thror, King Under The Mountain" the Goblin King mocked as he swept his arms out in a mockery of a bow, "Oh but I'm forgetting you don't have a Mountain & you're not a King, which makes you nobody really….I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head, just a head, nothing attached, perhaps you know of whom I speak an old enemy of yours, a pale Orc astride a white Warg" the Goblin King sneered.

"Azog the Defiler was destroyed, he was slain in battle long ago" Thorin spat his face pale "So you think his defiling days are done do you?" the Goblin King croaked in reply as he turned to a malformed Goblin in a sling "Send word to the pale Orc, tell him I have found his prize" cackling the Goblin pulled a lever & sped away as the Goblin King turned back to us & started to sing once more as another thirty or so Goblins carried a huge device towards us, as the Goblins jostled us, one of them picked up Thorin's sword & pulled it slightly free from its sheath, squawking in fright the Goblin threw the sword onto the ground, the other Goblins rearing back as the Goblin King jumped onto his throne "I know that sword, it is the Goblin-Cleaver, the Biter, the Blade that Slice a Thousand Necks, slash them….Kill them all!" he roared from atop his throne, screaming I tried to get to Thorin as a nearby Goblin whipped him, others pulling Thorin onto the ground, "Cut off his head!" the Goblin King roared.

Suddenly everything went white & everything was blown backwards, as I tried to blink away the brightness a voice came out of the light "Take up arms" shaking my head as I pushed a Goblin off of me I looked up to see Gandalf striding towards us "Fight…..FIGHT!" he called as one the Dwarves surged to their feet scrambling for their weapons as Gandalf cut down two Goblins "He wields the Foe-Hammer, the Beater-Bright as Daylight!" the Goblin King yelled in fright as he recoiled, roaring the Goblin King charged at Thorin but Fili threw Orcrist to Thorin who caught it & repelled the Goblin King's attack, so much so that the Goblin King fell back off the edge of the platform his throne was on, taking several other Goblins with him.

Noticing a Goblin creeping up behind Fili, I howled in fury as I leapt on the disgusting creature, feeling a savage delight as my claws sliced through it's neck, screeching it fell to the ground, Fili nodded his thanks as he decapitated a Goblin, growling I threw myself into the fight, biting & slashing at any Goblins I could find "Follow me, QUICK!" Gandalf cried as he took off, the Dwarves took off after him & I was almost pulled off balance as Kili grabbed my arm & pulled me along with him, at the front I saw Dwalin, Gloin, Nori & Fili sever a wooden beam & use it as a battering ram, sweeping Goblins off of the path in front of us, I looked over & what I saw took my breath away- I had had no reason to fear Thorin but what I saw sent chills down my spine although the Wolf part of my being Howled with pleasure, Thorin moved with lethal precision, Orcrist became an extension of his body as he cut down any Goblins near him, it was almost like Thorin was dancing with Death, indeed he was the bringer of it as he hacked, sliced & even punched his way through the Goblins. I was so distracted by Thorin that I didn't see the archers until it was too late, I howled again this time in pain as an arrow slammed into my arm, Kili leapt in front of me & deflected more arrows with his sword, Kili then grabbed a nearby ladder & along with Bombur, Bofur & Oin, they used it to trap the Goblins & shove them off the path.

Wincing, I managed to keep up, concentrating on staying behind Kili as I felt wetness ooze down my arm, Kili shot me a panicked look as he made a high pitched hooting noise, groggily I stumbled after him as we continued to run, at one point Kili shoved me onto a bridge as the ropes were cut & it sickeningly swung back & forth, fighting down the urge to be sick I jumped when Kili told me to, too tired to think about the irony of Kili protecting me & not the other way around. The Company followed after Gandalf as he struck his staff against the ceiling, freeing a massive boulder that flattened almost a dozen Goblins, as we ran down another bridge the Goblin King smashed through the bridge in front of us "You thought you could escape me?" he croaked as he swung his staff at Gandalf who dodged out of the way before poking the Goblin King in the eyes with his staff & then slicing his sword across the Goblin King's vast belly "That'll do it" the Goblin King said as he fell to his knees, with a final slice the Goblin King was dead.

With an awful creaking & cracking, the vast weight of the Goblin King as well as 13 Dwarves, a Wizard & a human, proved too much & the bridge splintered, I heard Bofur & Bombur yell out in fright as we slid down the hill, the wooden bridge holding together until with a resounding crash, it came to rest at the bottom of the cave. Gandalf was first out of the wreckage & as he pulled me free I heard Bofur say "Well that could have been worse!" only for the body of the Goblin King to come crashing down on top of the Dwarves. They all groaned in pain. "Gandalf!" Kili shouted & I looked up to see a tidal wave of Goblins swarming down the hill towards us. "There's too many, we can't fight them" Dwalin said as he hauled a somewhat flattened Nori to his feet "Only one thing will save us, Daylight…FLY!" Gandalf cried, the Company ran for it.

Kili was half carrying me by this point & as I looked over, Fili appeared on my other side, he was covered in dirt, Goblin blood & his braids were a fine mess, but my heart leapt at the sight of him, together they half carried me towards the exit, all three of us almost falling as we ran down the hill, coming to a stop in a clearing as Gandalf was taking a rollcall.

"Where is Bilbo…where is our Hobbit?!" Gandalf cried as all of us looked around for Bilbo, "Curse the Halfling" Dwalin swore "Now he's lost & I thought he was with Dori" Dwalin said "Don't blame me!" Dori retorted "Well where did you last see him?!" Gandalf questioned "I think I saw him slip away when they first collared us" Nori said "What happened exactly, tell me" Gandalf demanded, groaning quietly I slid to the ground as Thorin spoke up "I'll tell you what happened, Master Baggins saw his chance & he took it, he has thought of nothing but his soft bed & his warm hearth since first he stepped out of his door, we will not be seeing our hobbit again, he is long gone" Thorin spat. Swallowing back bile, I looked down at the arrow embedded in my arm, gritting my teeth I yanked the vile thing out, choking back a scream of agony as a fresh wave of blood soaked through my tunic, from as if a great distance I heard Bilbo say "No he isn't" & as if from nowhere Bilbo was there amongst us.

"Bilbo Baggins! I have never been so glad to see anyone in my life" Gandalf said as he strode towards the Hobbit, "Bilbo we'd given you up" Kili said happily as Bilbo clapped Balin on the shoulder, "How on earth did you get past the Goblins?" Fili asked "How indeed?" Dwalin asked & Bilbo chuckled nervously as he slid his hands into his pockets, "Well what does it matter, he's back" Gandalf said "It matters" Thorin retorted "I want to know, why did you come back?" "I know you doubt me, I know you always have, and you're right I often think of BagEnd, I miss my books, my armchair, my garden, see that's where I belong, that's home & that's why I came back, because you don't have one, a home. It was taken from you, but I will help you take it back if I can" Bilbo said as he gazed at the Dwarves.

"Well said Bilbo" I said quietly, Bilbo turned to smile at me, his face falling as he looked at me "Lyanna" Thorin's head snapped towards me from where he'd been glaring at the ground, Kili caught me as I keeled over his face pale "Not your fault" I whispered & his expression twisted, I groaned as I felt someone put pressure on my injured arm & I turned my head to see Thorin ripping a piece of fabric off of the bottom of my tunic as Oin put pressure on the would "I'm still mad at you" I whispered to Thorin & he snorted, under Oin's guidance he tied the fabric round my arm, although it did little good, it was soon soaked with blood "I feel sick" I moaned & Oin turned to pick up the arrow I had yanked out of my arm, he sniffed it "Poison" he said quietly, then then howls started.

"Out of the frying pan…." Thorin said

"And into the fire….Run!" Gandalf yelled.

Without thinking, Thorin knelt down in front of me "Kili" he said quietly & Kili nodded as with Fili's help they lifted me onto Thorin's back, weakly I draped my one good arm around Thorin's neck as he handed Orcrist to Fili "Stay close" he said & then he took off, Fili & Kili either side as Dwalin covered us from behind, the Wargs seemingly getting closer & closer, Dwalin roared as a Warg shot past us & turned around, only to be met with Dwalin's axe. The rest of the Company shouted out as there was nowhere for us to run to, we were stranded on a cliff, "Quick up into the trees all of you!" Gandalf cried.

As the Company hurriedly climbed up into the trees, Kili shot up one, followed by Fili, Thorin then lifted me up to Fili & Kili, together they carefully pulled me up out of the reach of the Wargs, once I was leaning against Kili, Fili threw Orcrist to Thorin who quickly clambered up into the tree next to us. Not a moment too soon as close to a dozen Wargs circled below us howling & barking, the noise was deafening, until they all suddenly went quiet, I looked up & had to stop myself from screaming: a massive white Warg walked up a stone ledge & atop it was Azog behind him were a half dozen Orcs mounted on Wargs, livid red scars covered most of Azog's body, although he was missing his left arm below the elbow, someone had stuck a vicious looking metal claw through the wound, in his right hand, Azog held a mace & even from this distance I could smell the blood that covered it. I looked over & saw that Thorin had gone white as he stared at Azog, as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing "Azog…..it cannot be" Thorin said despairingly as Azog started talking, I recoiled further until I was almost sitting on Fili's lap, he curled his arm around me protectively as Azog's gaze suddenly landed on me & he grinned viciously as he shouted something.

Suddenly the Wargs started leaping up, biting & clawing at the trees in effort to reach the Dwarves, Gandalf suddenly threw a blazing pinecone at the ground, scattering the Wargs, for a few moments as Gandalf threw more blazing pinecones to the Company & they aimed them at the Wargs it looked like we had won, however the pinecones had caught the dry grasses & flames roared up around us, slowly, one by one the trees toppled and we had to jump from tree to tree until all of us were dangling in a tree on the very edge of the cliff, I heard Azog's cruel laughter as Fili's grip on me slipped & I dropped down to a lower branch, the rest of the company weren't faring much better: Ori was clinging onto Dori's legs as Dori's grip on Gandalf's staff lessened inch by inch, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Nori, Oin, Gloin, Bilbo, Dwalin, Fili & Kili were all clinging desperately to branches. I looked over to see Thorin glaring at Azog as he slowly stood up, rage burned in his eyes, pure hatred as he began to march down the trunk of the fallen tree "Thorin…please don't" I whispered, Thorin's gaze flicked to me briefly as he started to run & my heart clenched as something ripped through me.

Biting back a scream of agony I watched as Thorin charged through the flames towards Azog, who sat atop his white Warg smirking as Thorin got closer & closer to him, at the last possible second, Azog spurred the Warg & the beast leapt into the air, its paws catching Thorin full in the chest he hit the ground with a groan of pain, as Thorin struggled to get back up, the Warg circled around & charged him, Azog's mace catching Thorin full in the chest, again Thorin was knocked to the ground, Balin's cry at seeing Thorin wounded made the thing inside me burn hotter. Out the corner of my eye I saw Bilbo stand up & unsheathe his sword as Thorin was picked up in the Warg's jaws, as the Warg bit down Thorin cried out & I howled in pain as I fell to the ground below the tree, Azog laughed as the Warg turned with Thorin still in its jaws, suddenly Thorin brought Orcrist up & brought it down across the beasts muzzle, howling in pain it threw Thorin almost halfway across the clearing, Thorin landed with a pained moan on the very rock Azog had stood on earlier. As Azog spoke to an Orc beside him I looked at Thorin's motionless body & felt tears stream down my face, as Bilbo ran past me I felt the change come over me, memories of Thorin swimming before me, as my scream turned into a howl, Azog looked over at me as Bilbo flung himself onto the Orc about to behead Thorin, stabbing it until it fell to the ground.

Snarling I walked forwards until I was in front of Thorin & Bilbo, I noticed that several of the Wargs backed off, almost crawling away on their bellies as they whined, one of the Wargs lunged at me & I caught it as it sailed past, not taking my eyes off of Azog for a second I snapped the Wargs neck & then threw the corpse at his feet, raising my bloodstained muzzle I again snarled viciously, the white Warg growled threateningly back as the other Wargs cowered behind it, from nowhere Kili, Fili & Dwalin threw themselves at the Orcs all of them screaming a battle cry, with an echoing Howl I lunged at Azog, he threw himself off of the White Warg & rolled to the side as its teeth snapped shut by my head, turning to the Warg I lunged at it, as its claws slashed at my side I sank my teeth into one of its forelegs, feeling a dark satisfaction when I felt the bone snap in my jaws, it backed off howling in pain as blood spattered the earth. Snapping my teeth I advanced, completely forgetting about Azog who charged in from the side, mace raised, the blow felt like it cracked several of my ribs, whining I fell to the ground as Azog loomed over me, baring my teeth I lashed out, my claws catching Azog's eyes, roaring in fury he reared back as the White Warg closed in on me.

Summoning what little strength I had left I forced myself to my feet as the White Warg lunged, rearing onto my hind legs I clamped my jaws around the Wargs throat as its teeth snapped close to my muzzle, I felt its claws sink into my side as it struggled to free itself, ignoring the pain I tightened my grip, feeling my fangs slice through muscles, sinew & bones as with a loud snap, it fell to the ground dead. Howling in victory I bent my head to the corpse & shook it, biting & clawing at the wound in its throat until the head came loose from the body, with another shake I tossed the head in Azog's direction, baring my teeth as he howled in fury, as Azog closed in on me, a great cry split the night air- Eagles, Giant Eagles, they swooped down catching the Wargs in their talons & dropping them over the side of the cliff, others plucked the Dwarves from the tree, I heard Dori yell out as he was carried off with Ori on the back of one of the Giant Birds, more Eagles appeared, one beating its massive wings to fan the fire at the Wargs, another one swooped down grabbing a Warg in each claw & an orc in its beak as it dropped all three in mid-air, another Eagle swooped down & gently picked Thorin's lifeless body up in its talons, as the Eagle flew off, the Oaken Branch Thorin had on his arm fell to the ground, another Eagle swooped down, making Azog dive for the side as it picked Bilbo up, "**_RUN_**!" I thought & Kili shook his head & started to fight his way over to me, I Howled & Dwalin grabbed Kili & Fili by the back of their hoods & dragged them back to the tree as I stepped in front of them, covering them, I didn't look as I heard Kili swearing at Dwalin as he fought to free himself but it felt like a hole had been torn in my chest, glancing back I saw Dwalin all but throw Kili & Fili onto the back of an Eagle as another one reached him, Kili's cry pierced me.

As the tree finally fell off the edge of the cliff, Gandalf shot me a panicked glance as he jumped onto the back of an Eagle. As they all flew into the night, Azog's roar of fury shook the branches of the trees left standing, with most of the Orcs & Wargs dead, Azog shot me a hate filled glare as he turned around & bolted into the forest, blood dripping into his eyes from the claw marks on his face, panting I backed up a ways, trying to hide just how much pain I was in, when it was clear that Azog had definitely retreated I collapsed, not able to remain standing a moment longer, the adrenalin fading now the battle was over, every breath I took HURT, as I changed back, I was better able to take stock of my injuries: That my ribs were broken was obvious, there were claw marks down my arms & legs as well as puncture wounds from the Wargs teeth.

Groaning in pain I rolled over onto my back to try & ease the pressure on my ribs, looking over I saw Thorin's Oaken Branch lying on the ground, slowly I dragged myself over to it, the wood was saturated with Thorin's scent & as I laid my head on it, I remembered the arrow that I'd been shot with in the Goblin Tunnels had been coated with poison, numbness slowly crept through my veins as I closed my eyes, Thorin's smile the last thing I saw…


	12. Chapter 12

****WITH THE COMPANY****

As dawn began to break, the Eagles flew onwards, Bilbo looked over at Thorin who was motionless in his Eagles talons & feared the worst, Fili's agonized cry only solidified his fears, aside from Thorin the rest of the Company had escaped without injury, as Bilbo looked around (avoiding any temptation to look down for fear that he would be sick) he didn't see Lyanna among the Dwarves, Gandalf's figure was easy to spot atop his Eagle as was Bombur's vast figure, but he couldn't see Lyanna, biting down hard on his lower lip, Bilbo buried his face in the Eagle's feathers. The Eagles flew on, the sun was just peaking over the distant rises of mountains when the Eagles effortlessly swooped down into a valley, all of them gliding round a high stone peak, as Bilbo watched, the Eagle carrying Thorin gently deposited him on the top of the stone before rising back up into the air, Gandalf was next, sliding down from the back of his Eagle & hurrying to the motionless Dwarf King "Thorin!" Gandalf shouted, as Bilbo was gently let down onto the peak, he watched as Gandalf knelt down next to Thorin, closed his eyes & held his hand over Thorin's face as he muttered in a strange language.

As Gandalf moved his hand, Bilbo saw Thorin's eyes flutter open as the other members of the Company were set down, Bilbo let out a silent breath of relief as he heard Thorin whisper "The Halfling" "It's all right" Gandalf murmured "Bilbo is here, he's quite safe" as Thorin rolled onto his side, Kili & Dwalin appeared either side & helped Thorin to his feet, he shrugged them off, glaring at the Hobbit "You! What were you doing?" Thorin questioned "You nearly got yourself killed, did I not say that you would be a burden, that you would not survive in the Wild, that you had no place amongst us?" Thorin growled as he advanced toward Bilbo, Bilbo swallowed nervously as Thorin stopped right in front of him "I have never been so wrong in all my life" Thorin said as he wrapped his arms around Bilbo, almost crushing him in the process. As Bilbo looked over Thorin's shoulder he saw the rest of the Company celebrating, a cheer went up as Thorin released him & stepped back, as Thorin checked Bilbo over for any signs of injury he spoke "I am sorry I doubted you" Thorin said looking Bilbo in the eyes, blushing, Bilbo looked down, embarrassed before he responded "No, no I would have doubted me too" he replied "I'm not a hero or a warrior, I'm not even a burglar" Bilbo said as everyone chuckled, Thorin grinned at him, his blue eyes sparkling with humour.

As the Eagles circled the peak once more with a cry before flying off, Thorin's gaze landed on something in the distance, his eyes widening as he looked at it, "Is that….is that what I think it is?" Bilbo said as Thorin walked to the very edge of the peak, the Company trailing after him. "Erebor, The Lonely Mountain" Gandalf said "The las of the Great Dwarf Kingdoms of Middle Earth"

"Our Home" Thorin said softly.

"A Raven" Oin cried as a bird flew over them "The birds are returning to the Mountain" "That my dear Oin, is a Thrush" Gandalf replied, "Well we'll take it as a sign, a good omen" Thorin said as he glanced down at Bilbo, "You're right, I do believe the worst is behind us" Bilbo said, Thorin then turned, clearly looking for someone & Bilbo didn't have to guess who it was Thorin was searching for, Bilbo shuffled his feet as Thorin shifted next to him, agitation rolling off of the Dwarf King in waves as he again looked at his Company "Where is Lyanna….Where is my Consort?!" Thorin bellowed, Bilbo jumped as the rest of the Company flinched back, when Kili made a noise of distress, Thorin turned to him. "Kili…tell me" Thorin said softly as he embraced his Nephew, Kili shook his head before burying his face in Thorin's shoulder, his heartbroken sobs muffled by Thorin's coat "Fili…?" Thorin rasped, Bilbo looked as Fili swallowed, the Prince stood ramrod straight although his hands shook violently as he spoke "The last time I saw **_Äzyungûn_** was when Dwalin was dragging my Brother & I back towards the tree just as the Eagles showed up…" Fili trailed off clearly not able to say what he was thinking. The rest of the Company was quiet, Bilbo saw Ori grasp Dori's sleeve, his expression saying what he couldn't put into words, Dori shook his head & Ori started crying, Thorin moaned suddenly an awful gut wrenching sound of agony, his legs giving out as he fell to the ground, Bilbo stood helpless as silent tears fell down Thorin's face, Bilbo had seen much on his journey with the Company, he had also seen the spark between Lyanna & Thorin grow into something beautiful, yes they had argued but the Bond between them was beyond anything he'd ever seen in his life.

Thorin suddenly raised his head & screamed before he slumped to the ground, the sound reverberating off the mountains, the echoes filled with that scream of pain, shivering Bilbo turned away from the scene in front of him to find Gandalf staring back the way the Eagles had brought them…

Far, far away in the distance, a Thrush flew over a ruined landscape, it flew up past a giant statue of a Dwarf, up to a small ledge where it landed on a small rock & started knocking a small pebble against the stone wall. Inside the Mountain, in a vast chamber filled with Gold, Gems & other shiny things, something moved…..


End file.
